Pandora
by whitegardenia5
Summary: This is a collection of unique short stories featuring dark!Blaine and innocent!Kurt. These stories vary with different degrees of dark magic and beautiful mermaids. Please note that each story begins with a list of different warning. Warning include: rape, voyeurism, kidnapping, dub-con, smut, brainwashing, taking advantage of innocence, physical manipulations
1. Chapter 1

Story notes: I started this story some time ago, but I never finished it because I was not sure about it. This is a **VERY DARK** story. Blaine is completely out of character and evil. Please understand that this story is fiction and **NOT** my impression of the world. Please do not leave nasty reviews if you find this story disturbing. If you're afraid you may be disturbed, then please don't read this story.

**WARNINGS (please read):** rape, voyeurism, smut, brainwashing, witchcraft, dub-con and physical manipulation.

Story summary: Blaine practices dark magic and he uses magic for his disturbed and unrequited love for Kurt. This story has a dark ending, but everyone is happy (if that makes any sense). Warnings: rape, voyeurism, smut, brainwashing, witchcraft, dub-con and physical manipulation.

…

_"The next time you see me." The dark hair boy leaned against the locker and shamelessly ranked his eyes up and down the slim body next to him. "I'll be making you mine." The boy promised._

_Cold piercing blue eyes glared back at the hazel ones. "Stay away from me."_

_A cold snicker escaped the boy dressed in black. "I can't. I already made my vow."_

…

The silence of the night was betrayed by the sound of a brass key turning in its matching lock. A soft and define click was all it took to break the security of the door; and with a simple nudge from the key keeper, the door creaked open with careless ease. Visible by a strip of moonlight, a satisfied smirk sketched across a face otherwise hidden in the shadows. With nothing else to hold him back, the intruder stepped over the threshold and the rest of his face was unmasked in the scarce light. Hungry hazel eyes silently scanned the room, until they landed softly on his sleeping prey - his delicate little white angel, the light in his otherwise dark world. The sound of his heavy boots was quickly joined with several additional footsteps and long trench coats being dragged against the floor.

"Is that him?" A firm voice whispered into the original intruder's ear.

"Yes."

A low murmur of approval rippled among the small group. It had been a long two years since a member of their coven claimed a human. Claiming was a wild excitement that was difficult for them to forget.

"Alright boys," the same firm voice uttered, "everyone, to your positions."

The hazel eyes gleamed over the sleeping boy with savage eagerness. He had forced himself to wait unnecessarily long for tonight. Five years ago when he first made his vow to claim the sleeping boy's mind and body, he was unready. He lacked the proper training and power for such great magic. After four years of intense training, global travel and careful research he was ready to fulfill his promise. However, he retained himself. If he learned anything in his studies, it was that patience and knowledge was the most critical ingredient in every spell and potion. As a result, for the next year the same set of eyes would watch from a distance as his boy went about his daily life. With time he came to learn the sleeping boy's greatest dreams and deepest fears.

Without batting an eye the dark hair boy removed his long trench coat and took another step closer to the foot of the bed. Hazel eyes watched the delicate chest innocently rise and fall with each breath. This boy was innocence, the intruder made sure that his precious boy would stay untouched until he was ready. Maintaining the boys innocent was not a challenge. Even his poorly trained high school age self was able to conjure a chastely spell over the blue eyed beauty. The charm was simple and it ensured that no other man or woman would touch his property.

"Are you ready?" A third person asked.

"Yes." The dark hair boy did not even hear his own answer. Yes, he was more than ready.

"Then go get him," a forth voice motivated and his words ignited a lavender scented candle. "He is all yours."

The original intruder did not need to be told twice. With perfect fluidity he pulled off his outer shirt and stepped out of his shoes. Over the years of his traveling he had witnessed many claiming rituals. Sometimes the sorcerer or sorceress would take their human fast and rough. Other times they would tease their prey. He preferred the latter.

The relaxing scent of the candle gradually soothed the room, and beneath his breath, the hazel eye boy softly whispered a paralysis spell. A spell he once learned from a golden hair temptress he met while abroad. In truth the spell was not entirely a paralyzing spell. It was more to the effect of a strong sedative which left its victims feeling weak and confused. The sensation of touch, sound and realization were all, to some effect, enhanced. This particular spell was a little trickier to learn, but after several trial runs with no-name boys in Europe, Blaine developed good form and technique.

The golden eye boy finished his spell and as expected the pulse of the sleeping boy relaxed and sweet dream he was living seeped to remote locations in his mind.

"So beautiful," the boy whispered and leaned one of his knees into the bed. "And all mine." The shift in the mattress caused the sleeping boy to slowly open his eye lids. "Is my boy awake?" The dark hair teased and pulled the blanket off of Kurt and dropped it to the floor. "How is my boy?"

"Blaine?" A dizzy and confused voice mumbled.

"Hello Kurt, it's been awhile since you saw me, but I've been watching you." Blaine smirked and placed one hand on either side of Kurt's legs.

"What are you doing?"

A second candle was lit and the additional light allowed Blaine a better view of Kurt. Kurt did not look scared, just lost. "What do you think I'm doing?" Blaine uncurled the other boy out of the fetal position he was previously maintaining. "I have come to keep my vow."

The words and gesture went unnoticed by the sleepy boy. "What are you doing in my room?"

"I've come to make you mine." Blaine smiled and slowly crawled up the bed. "Don't you remember my vow?" Blaine did not wait for an answer before he began placing chaste kisses on Kurt's left cheek. "Hum, I also knew you would smell good."

"Blaine, how are you here?" The blue eye boy whimpered. Blaine should not be hovering over him and kissing his face. Blaine should be far away. That last time he checked Blaine was living in Spain. "You're not here. This is all a dream." Kurt's whisper turned into a loud squeal when he felt a warm mouth latch onto his pale neck.

Goosebumps traveled up Kurt's neck and down his arms when he felt the vibrations from a giggle tickle his skin. Blaine removed his lips from Kurt and smirked. "Why do you say this is just a dream? Do you have this dream a lot?" Still fully dressed Blaine nestled himself between Kurt's feeble legs and kissed the same spot on Kurt's neck. "Do you dream of me taking and claiming you?"

Kurt stayed unwillingly silent and passive. This had to be a dream. Of course this was a dream, Kurt scolded himself. Over the years he had become immune to the feeling that he was being watched and observed. If it was dark and he was alone, sometimes he would see set of gold eyes watching him. If he tried to talk to a cute boy, an unsettling feeling would brood in his stomach and Kurt would see Blaine's face instead of the boy he was talking with.

"I've waited so long to do this." Blaine set up on his knees between Kurt's spread legs. "Do you remember what the first thing I said to you was?"

Yes Kurt remembered what Blaine first said to him. Every time Kurt saw or thought of Blaine he would remember what Blaine said to him that autumn afternoon.

Kurt's silence was invitation for Blaine to retell the story. "You were just standing there, adorably straightening your tie and reining your air of supremacy over everyone else. Deep down you knew you were above them, and I knew exactly how low you should be below me. Right here," Blaine gently ran his hand up and down Kurt's pajama covered thigh. "So I walked up to you and looked into your eyes and said, 'you belong to me.'" Blaine moved his hands upwards and towards the bottom hem of Kurt's shirt. "You belong to me Kurt, but isn't it time that I made you mine?"

Kurt's body remained placid as Blaine calm fingers unbutton his pajama top. Each time a button was undone and new hints of flesh were exposed, Blaine's golden eyes became more and more dilated with lust. Soon Kurt's back was lifted off the bed and the shirt was entirely removed.

Somewhere in the background another candle was lit.

"You are so beautiful." Blaine complimented and rested Kurt's back against the bed and Blaine placed his callous hands on top of the pale flesh. "Do you remember the first thing you said to me?" The dark hair boy teased with the waist band of Kurt's pajama leggings. "You said I would never belong to you. Oh how the tale has turned." Blaine laughed and without warning pulled Kurt's legging and undergarments down. The dark hair boy lifted Kurt's legs and tugged the pieces of clothing to the floor. Once Kurt was at rest again, hungry eyes unabashedly admired the virgin flesh once more. "I see you've been holding out on me." Blaine laughed and with the tip of his finger drew circles on the flesh, just barely avoiding Kurt's sex. "Is there anything else you are hiding more me? Or is it time that I do some revealing?"

Kurt kept quiet and tried to turn his head away, however once his gaze left Blaine a strong pull forced him to stare back at Blaine.

"Don't be shy Kurt." Blaine smiled. "You should have known this was coming. Don't tell me you aren't a little bit curious."

"Please don't." Kurt mumbled and his body lay numb. "I don't want this."

"It wouldn't always be like this. You won't always be a virgin and worrying about whether or not I'll fit; and we won't always have an audience to ensure tonight's spell goes accordingly."

"Audience, spell," Kurt paused and tried to understand the meaning of the simple terms.

Another candle was lit.

"Don't worry beautiful," Blaine smirked and stepped out the last piece of clothing covering him. "This time tomorrow you won't remember a thing; and you will be in love with me more than you can understand." Blaine bent one knees on the bed and crawled upward, one hand on either side of Kurt. "Tomorrow at this time, you will be begging for me to take you; and I, being the generous and loving boyfriend, will give you whatever you want." Blaine finished and for the first time, consumed Kurt's mouth with his own.

Soon the hungry mouth was joined in with grabby hands. Blaine's hands and lips seemed to be everywhere at once. In one breath Blaine's tongue was forcing Kurt's into submission and his hands were pining Kurt's wrists. A breath and a kiss later, the same hands were gripping Kurt's hips and the mouth was sucking on Kurt's ear.

"Please, Blaine, don't..." Kurt whined.

"Please stop being such as tease?" Blaine pretended to finish Kurt's sentence. "I couldn't agree with you more." Blaine turned Kurt around so that he was now lying on his stomach. "Boys," Blaine called to everyone else in the room. "Care to help me…_readjust_…a few things. Is everything ready?"

"Yes." A boy in a black robe immerged from the shadows. He was holding a golden bowel with floral scented water. "Per tradition, what is your request?"

"I want this boy," Blaine kissed each of Kurt's bare shoulders, "to love me unconditionally. I want to be the sunlight in his eyes and to be the cure for all his sorrow. I want him to want me, the same way I desire him."

The boy in the black robe nodded his head in agreement and stepped to the head of the bed. "May these waters," the boy removed a drench towel from the bowel, "wash away the negatives and clean your wants." The boy carefully sprinkled the water on Kurt's hair.

The boy in the black robe stepped aside, and another boy, this time dressed in a red robe stepped forward. He was holding a glass goblet with a dark colored liquid. "Per tradition, what is your request?" He asked Blaine.

Blaine lifted Kurt's head and kissed Kurt's soft cheek. "I want him to have the memories I created of the two of us. They are of memories we would have shared if he would have loved me volunteering."

Dizzy from everything that was happening, Kurt watched the red robe approach him. A rough hand lifted his chin upwards. "May the taste of this renewal fill his mind with the memories you desire for him."

Kurt wanted to keep his lips closed, but the when the glass touched his chin, his mouth automatically opened. Before Kurt knew it, a bitter liquid was pouring down his throat.

"Good boy," Blaine soothed and kissed Kurt's neck. "Don't worry my love; we will be one body soon."

The taste of the liquid left Kurt dizzier and more confused than before. A moment ago there was one boy dressed in red and another in black. Now there were several boy's stepping out of the shadows of the night. Some were dressed in green and others in yellow. All of their faces were different, yet they all looked alike and related.

"This is my coven Kurt. Did you know I'm a sworn member of this brotherhood of dark magic? Well you know now." Blaine whispered and smirked. Kurt pushed his forehead against a pillow. "They are my family, and after tonight, they will be your family too. You won't be a member, of course. In fact you will never practice or speak of magic again. I very well can't have you using magic to escape from me."

A soft grunt escaped from Kurt.

"Don't worry; I will make sure you are always well taken care of. We shall begin now." Blaine finished and looked up.

"Would you like us to stay? Or do you have it from here?" A boy in green asked.

"I think I got it from here," Blaine winked and a mixture of laughed and disappointed echoed in the room.

Kurt closed his eyes and listened to the sound of footsteps leave the room. The footsteps did not go very far before the noise stopped. No doubt the coven was still close by. Too deep in his own thoughts, Kurt was caught off guard when he felt a finger penetration inside of him.

"Shh, shh," Blaine soothed and kissed Kurt again. "This is the only way for us to have our happy ending. You will thank me for this later. I know you will thank me… more ways than one."

Without much of a warning Blaine stuck another finger in and established a slow rhythm. Barely any time passed before Kurt was deemed ready for the next plan of action. Blaine did not narrate himself farther. His mind and voice had traveled too south for much nonsense. Tonight was about himself and 'adjusting' Kurt. This Kurt would not remember losing his virginity to Blaine this way. Kurt would remember something entirely different.

As soon as Blaine was ready he aligned himself with Kurt's hole. After a brief spell Blaine pushed himself forward. There was no hesitation or surprised when Blaine thrust his hips for the first time. He lost any ounce of hesitation over the years he lusted after Kurt. He had spent too many nights in the company of his own hand or cheap boy to have patience for hesitation. In addition, there was no surprised as to how a warm hole can make him feel. This is by no means Blaine's first go around.

Earlier that night Kurt's tiny bedroom was mostly silent with soft traces of Kurt's snoozing. Then that peace was interrupted by heavy shoes and thick robes. Now the room was louden with the sound of skin slapping against skin and Blaine grunting.

Meanwhile Kurt's tears fell silently.

Kurt closed his wet eyes and forced his forehead into the mattress. Surely Blaine would not continue forever. Surely this was all a cruel nightmare. He would wake up, Blaine would be gone and his body would be whole. Such expectations vanished in a blur when Kurt felt Blaine speed up his thrusts. The new speed literally and figuratively ripped and took whatever was left of break and take from Kurt. Blaine wrapped one of his hands around Kurt's sex and began to massage it.

"So beautiful," Blaine huffed between his thrusts and grunts. "I'm so close. I can feel that you are to." Kurt tried to deny his body of the pleasure that was building up. These were nasty feelings and feelings that held no value. This meant nothing. Disappointment and shame fell upon Kurt as he lost the battle of self-discipline. Within moments, he and Blaine were releasing themselves at the same time.

Blaine did not pull himself out of Kurt right away. "Go to sleep my love," Blaine kissed Kurt's sweaty cheek. "Everything will be better in the morning."

Darkness consumed Kurt and he fell into embrace of sleep, but it was in Blaine's arms he slept in.

…

_"I wanted to thank you again for taking me to the dance." The blue eye boy rested against his old high school locker and smiled to his golden eye boyfriend." It was a lot of fun."_

_"I knew you would," Golden eye boy smiled and wrapped his arms around the others waist. "I told you that you would have a good time. When have I ever not kept my vows?"_

_"My fault," blue eyes laughed. "I will offer a kiss as an apology." _

…

The warm morning light flooded the tiny bedroom and relieved the two messy hair lovers. One of the boys was peacefully asleep and adored with multiple lovers marks. The other was awake and patiently running his fingers though his boyfriends brown hair. The new added light was just enough of a distraction to wake the sleeping boy.

A soft purr escaped the brown hair boy as he opened his blue eyes."

"Good morning, beautiful," Blaine lovely whispered and kissed Kurt's cheek.

"Good morning," Kurt smiled and leaned towards Blaine and kissed him on the mouth. "How long have you been awake?"

The dark hair boy scooted Kurt closed to himself. "Not long, did you have sweet dreams?"

"I always have sweet dreams thanks to you." Kurt simply answered.

"What did you dream about last night?"

Kurt rested into Blaine's embrace. "I dreamt of the time we went a dance together. We should dance more often. I love dancing with you."

A wave of relief washed over Blaine. "I completely agree. We do need to dance more often."

Blaine smiled when Kurt initiated another kiss. This kiss was more heated than before. Too soon for Blaine likes Kurt pulled away again. "It is getting late. We should probably get up." The dark hair boy pouted his lips at the proportion. "Because you resorted so low as to give me that look, I say we finish this morning make out session in the shower." Kurt winked. "Care to join me? I know how much you love shower sex."

Blaine broadly smiled, "Go get the water started beautiful. I'll be there in twenty seconds." Hazel eyes watched as his lean and naked boyfriend slipped out of bed.

Once Kurt was out of sight Blaine opened his cell phone and dialed a familiar number. One ring later and a voice answered.

"How did it go? Does he remember anything?"

Blaine bit back his smile. "He only remembers the memories I gave him. He is perfect."

It was obvious that the other person was smiling too. "Well I see that congratulations are in order. Congratulations brother."

"Thanks."

"Where is he now?"

Blaine stared at the back of the bathroom door. "He is getting a nice hot shower for two ready."

"Well don't let me keep you. I've know how long you've waited for this day to happen. Tell me how it goes."

Blaine laughed and then closed his phone. His twenty seconds was almost up.

Blaine opened the bathroom door. "You're just on time," Kurt smiled and peaked around the shower curtain.

"Twenty seconds," Blaine smiled, "you should know why now. I always keep my vows."

…

The End

…

Endnotes: Phew, that is over. What do you guys think? I have no intention to continue with this story; however I may write other short stories featuring dark Blaine. Does that sound interesting to anyone? I'm currently playing with the idea of a dark mermaid story (it would have a similar length to this story). Would anyone like me to interest to read that?

Please review and please be nice. Thanks


	2. Aquatic Souvenir

**Story notes:** Here is another dark!Blaine short story. I have never found or read a mermaid!Klaine story before so please bear with me.

**Summary: **If a mermaid surfaces the ocean under the new moon, then he or she will become human for the next five hours. Human!Sorcerer!Dark!Blaine takes advantage of this myth to kidnap Mermaid!Innocent!Confused!Kurt. (This story has a disturbed ending).

This is a **VERY DARK** story. Blaine is completely out of character and evil. Please understand that this story is fiction and **NOT** my impression of the world. Please do not leave nasty reviews if you find this story disturbing. If you're afraid you may be disturbed, then please don't read this story.

**WARNINGS (please read):** rape, kidnapping, smut, taking advantage of innocence, physical manipulations and witch craft

…

Aquatic Souvenir

Blaine kept his body still with his chin held high. If humility was going to humble his shoulders and cause him to bow his head, then now would be the time. If nature's grand majesty was enough to cause him to clean his conscious, then Blaine would just walk away and leave with his virtue intact and all intentions pure. Unfortunately for the scene of events, Blaine would not succumb. Nor would he recognize the grandness surrounding him. Blaine may not be able to control a lot of things, but there is one thing he can command; and that simple thought was enough to rile his spirit with an achy and hungry lust.

By the strength of his own will, Blaine took a step closer to the vast and indecisive ocean. The endless continuation of water curved with the earth. Tangent to the flat horizon - was nothing but blank space. The setting sun was enough to confirm that suspicion. Bright colors of red and orange painted the sky and the cold tides and ebbs waved as if they were golden sheets of thread.

Blaine took another step closer to the water, this time he stepped onto the wet soil that the receding waters forever teased. The dark hair boy did not step into the water. Instead he waited for the water to invite him. Hazel eyes watched the incoming tide and once the bitter cold water curved around and over his ankles, Blaine took several steps forwards. He did not stop walking until the height of the ocean was alternating between his waist and chest.

Blaine closed his eyes and allowed the water to rush passed his naked body. Despite the coldness surrounding him, Blaine did not shiver. He has been in this situation once before and it ended beautifully.

It all began four weeks ago when a wealthy friend requested Blaine's magical assistance.

_"Mermaids?" Blaine laughed at the idea._

_"Yes mermaids are real." A man in his forties huffed. "Why is it that the only sorcerer I know doesn't believe in mermaids?"_

_"I never put much thought into them. What do you want me to do?"_

_The man smiled at Blaine's question. "I want you go fishing for me. I want a mermaid for myself."_

_The dark hair boy silently mulled the request. "Why do you want a mermaid? As far as I know, they don't have vaginas for you to play with."_

_A heartily laugh left the other man. "I'm surprised you even know what a vagina is." Even Blaine smirked at that comment. "From what I have learned mermaids are the most beautiful and seductive of creatures. I also know that if they surface on the new moon, then they will turn into a human for the next five hours." _

_The sorcerer drummed his fingers on his chin and kept listening._

_"The next new moon is in two days. If you can get me a mermaid in human form and bring her back to me, then I will give you my little island seven miles from the shore." The man finished and took a sip from the strong drink in his hand. _

_Blaine too took a sip from his own glass. "Sure." The wrinkles around the elder man's eyes formed when he smiled. "Tell me, what happens after five hours? Are you going to keep her in a fish tank?"_

_The man replied to his friend's joke with a straight face, "Of course I will. I will keep her locked in a secret fish tank that the Mrs., Ms., and Miss can't find and I'll be guaranteed five hours -twelve days of the year with amazing sex that no human can compare. Five hours may not be a long time for this much work, but it will be worth every second." _

Hazel eyes reopened and he took a deep breath of the salty air. Four weeks ago when the deal was first made, he was a little skeptical about his friend's expectations. He was not, by any means, skeptical of the existence of mermaids; nor did he question his own talent in acquiring one. He was suspicious over whether or not mermaids were as beautiful and physically-satisfying as described.

According to his friend the morning after, it was completely true. The smirk in his friends face was confirmation that he was not exaggerating. From that morning on, Blaine wanted to capture and lock a mermaid far away for his own amusement.

Blaine muttered a soft spell and while doing so, he closed his eyes lowered the rest of his body into the chilling waters. Within seconds the previous bitterness surrounding him vanished and was gradually replaced with warm and inviting waters.

With his entire body immerged in the ocean, hazel eyes reopened with complete ease. Just as expected his legs had been replaced with a long green tail and hints of hazel glittered across his arms and core.

_"Let's go fishing." _Blaine thought to himself and began to swim forward and downward. Four weeks ago when he 'went fishing' it was easy to find the beautiful creatures. All he had to do was act distress and within three minutes a beautiful girl with blond hair foolishly came to his aid.

When the girl was close enough for him to admire, her complexion was nothing short of perfection. Her skin cream skin glittered with specks of emerald that matched her green eyes, and her long blond hair barely covered her breasts. For a brief moment the dark hair boy question his own sexuality.

The confusion was corrected when the girl's brother or boyfriend join them. A look of the tone abs and strong jaw reminded Blaine which gender of flesh he favored.

Blaine shrugged that particular memory away. That specific blond male mermaid would not be his personal souvenir from the sea. When Blaine first casted his distress spell it was selective for someone who would satisfy his friend's wants. In doing so he conjured a spell that only a beautiful, foul temper blond would be able to hear. His friend made it clear he wanted a "pretty blond he could educate." The male mermaid was just a coincidence.

No, this time when Blaine casts a distress charm, it would selectively target his ideal 'playmate.'

The dark hair boy, now mermaid, stopped swimming when he researched the common site where fisher men would normally cast their nets. It was also the same place he had meet the two blond mermaids from the time before.

Blaine was close to the surface, but deep enough for a mermaid to hear him, more importantly, for _his_ mermaid to hear him. Without anything additional to do, Blaine snapped his fingers and soon a large fishing net captured and tangled around him.

…

"Can I show you something I found?" Kurt asked with a mischievous smile. "But you can't tell anyone."

"Okay," Rachel replied and Kurt smiled.

"I did a little exploring and I found this." Kurt was lying on his stomach with his blue mermaid tail bent upwards. "That do you think?" Kurt pulled a round and hallow object from his bag and held it towards his friend.

Rachel kept her distance and stared at the object. "What is that? Does that belong to a human?" The brown hair girl shrieked. "Get rid of it! Get it away from me!"

Kurt was used to his friend's outburst. In truth he was used to everyone yelling at him or scolding him on the dangers of owning treasures from their enemy - humans.

"It doesn't belong to a human. It belongs to me now." Kurt returned the tiny object back into his satchel. "And it will stay mine unless you tell someone and they take it away from me." Kurt replied referring to an assortment of crazy shaped objects that had been taken away from him in the past. "This…mini cave with the hook on the side," Kurt turned the object sideways, "Is my souvenir from above the sea."

Rachel glared at her friend. "Just this one time and no more exploring, do you hear me?"

Before Kurt had the chance to answer a loud gut-wrenching scream caused his heart to skip a beat and his blue tail to illuminate into a panic state. "Did you hear that?" Kurt interrupted Rachel and turned his head towards a different direction. "I can hear someone crying out for help."

"I don't hear anything. Now as I was saying, you need to stop hunting for lost human property." The brown hair girl resumed talking and Kurt continued to ignore her.

The same terrified sound caused the hairs on Kurt's arm to stand up. "There is was again. I think someone is really hurt." Kurt began to frantically swim in the direction the sound was coming from.

"Kurt, no," Rachel order and reached for her friend's arm. "It is too dangerous. You know what happened to Quinn. She went missing when she and Sam tried to help a human. Humans are monstrous creatures who live in an ugly world filled with hate and greed."

Kurt pulled his arm away when he heard the same sound again. "We don't know if this is a human or not, and Sam doesn't remember what happened to Quinn. I know Quinn. She is probably just having another tantrum and she'll be back in no time!" Kurt shouted over the distant cries, but Rachel could only hear her friend yelling. "Until then someone is calling out for help!"

"But I don't hear anything. Why don't I hear anything?" Rachel demanded and placed her hands on her hips where her tail began. "What if it's a trick? Before Quinn went missing, Sam said that she could hear a sound that he couldn't. What if that is happening right now?"

The pale boy ignored his friend's sound advice. "Whoever is out there is really hurt and very scared." Kurt cried and began to swim out of the coral beds they were laying on.

Rachel pushed herself off the ground and grabbed the bottom tip of Kurt's blue tail. "Who is scared? I can't hear or feel anything. Normally when a fellow kin of our kind is in trouble everyone hears and feels it. I think this is a trick."

"What if it's not a trap? Will you be able to live with yourself if you let someone die because we neglected his cries? Whoever is hurt isn't a human. A human couldn't survive this long in the water; and if whoever is calling was a human, then my mermaid senses wouldn't be able to feel this kind of distress." Kurt large heart shined with comparison in his wide eyes. "Please let me help him."

Rachel hesitantly released her hold on Kurt's tail. "Okay, we can go and see what is wrong. If it is a human, then we have to leave right away. No questions asked."

"I'll agree, because I know it isn't a human in danger. Not that it would scare me." Kurt immediately replied and began to swim in the direction the cries were originating from.

At first the two friends were quickly swimming in the specified direction. However the closer they traveled to the ocean surface, the slower they swam. Shallow waters meant three things: humans, fishing nets and destruction.

"I really don't think we should go any farther." Rachel stopped swimming and hesitated. "It is too dangerous. If a fellow mermaid is truly hurt, then he was dumb enough to travels these waters. Our instincts tell us to avoid the surface of the ocean. Otherwise mermaids would have gone extinct a long time ago." Rachel begged. "Whoever you are hearing knowing risked his life. We shouldn't have to risk our lives because of his stupidity."

Before Kurt had the chance to respond he heard the cry again, however this time the cry did not require unique mermaid senses. They were now close to the source of the crying.

"Help me! Please help me! I'm trapped in a fishermen's net!"

Rachel's eyes widen like Kurt's. "There really is a hurt mermaid!"

Against both of their better judgment the two teenagers moved towards the sound. The sound continued to louden until they were close enough to see a black hair mermaid struggling within the fishing net.

"Oh thank you!" The boy trapped in the net cried. "I didn't think anyone could hear me. Please help me out of here."

Kurt and Rachel swam the rest of the short swim to the boy. "It's okay, we'll get you out." Kurt smoothened and tried to pull on the ropes.

The hazel eyes carefully watched the pretty boy with the blue tail. This boy was much-much more desirable than the blond male mermaid that he had seen before; not to mention this boy appeared to be feebler and more trusting then the other. He smiled when he heard a cute little sound leave the blue tail boy as he vainly tried to pull on the net.

"Kurt stop," Rachel order, "We need to get more help." The girl turned and looked at the trapped boy. "What is your name? Where is your family?"

Hazel eyes answered the question, yet his stare did not waver off the half covered boy. "My name is Blaine. My family lives two miles from here." For the first time Blaine looked away from Kurt and towards the brown hair girl. "Can you please go get them for me? I'm really scared and I need them. They're in that direction." Blaine pointed in the opposite direction Kurt and Rachel had come from.

"Of course, give us twenty minutes." Rachel grabbed Kurt's hand and started to swim away.

Blaine quickly reached out of the net and grabbed Kurt's other hand. "Could you please stay with me? I'm so scared right now. I don't want to be left alone."

Kurt yanked his hand from Rachel and turned to the boy. "I won't leave you. I'll stay and make sure nothing bad happens to you." The pale boy turned back to his friend. "Go get help. I'll keep an eye on him."

Rachel stared at Blaine for a few minutes, and then spoke directly to Kurt. "Don't get caught and if you see a human, then you have to leave _him_ behind. I don't care what you say, humans are evil creatures." With that Rachel quickly began swimming in the direction Blaine had pointed towards, a direction that lead to nowhere.

"Where are their humans?" Blaine pretended to cry and looked around. "I'm afraid of humans. I don't like them."

"Shh, shh." Kurt smiled and grabbed for Blaine's other hand. "I won't let a human take you away from the sea. The sea is our home and it is where we belong."

Blaine smiled and tightened his grip on Kurt. "You're very kind. That girl, she said called you Kurt?"

It was impossible for the blue tail mermaid to deny the beautiful mermaid in the net. His eyes had an alluring glow and his smile was utterly enchanting. "Yes, my name is Kurt." Kurt happily answered. It was easier for Kurt to distract someone who is scared, then to try and comfort them. "Tell me about yourself. What were you doing this high in the water?"

Blaine avoided the question. "Do you think humans are monsters?"

"No I don't. I've been told to fear them and I get this scared feeling if I get close to the surface…but I don't know why I'm supposed to fear them. When I find lost human treasures on the bottom of the ocean I see nothing scary about them."

"I'm glad you feel that way." Blaine smiled. "If I could temporarily turn you into a human, would you be interested?"

Kurt smiled. "I would love to experience a day as a human, but how could you turn me into a human if you can't get out of a net?"

Blaine pretended as if he was going to answer the question. Instead however he caused the net to reel upwards and towards the surface. If Blaine's calculations were correct, then the new moon would be high.

"Ah!" Blaine screamed, "They're pulling for me! Please get me out of here!"

Kurt tried to pull away from Blaine. Blaine would not loosen his grip. "Blaine, you need to let me go. You need to let me go, so I'll can try and break the net."

The dark hair boy pretended as if he did not hear Kurt. "No Kurt, I'm giving you want you want…and what I want."

In a complete state of panic the pale boy tried to pull away, but all was in vain. Kurt was no longer just fearful for Blaine. He was also terrified for his own safety. Mermaids were never meant to reach the surface of the ocean. Yes Kurt wanted to witness the life of a human, but he could not forget all the scary stories parents and teachers him about human. If that was not enough, his instincts were screaming for him to stay away from air and land.

"Blaine, please let go!" Kurt shrieked. "I'm scared and you're trapped in a net!"

The harder Kurt tried to pull away, the tighter Blaine held onto the pale skin. Blaine did not care if he was hurting Kurt. He would soon be human and in control again.

Blaine may be the fish in the net, but it was Kurt who was hooked in.

"Let go! Let go!" Kurt screamed when he was able to see the surface of the ocean. "Help!" Kurt screamed a little too late. He was too far away for anyone to hear his distress call. "No! Help!"

Blaine allowed Kurt to panic freely and attempt to fight his fate. It was too late for his cries to change anything.

Calm hazel eyes glanced upwards, they were nearly at the surface. "Kurt!" Blaine shouted. "I need you to relax and hold your breath!"

"What?" Kurt demanded. "How do I hold my breath?"

Blaine did not reply. It was time for Kurt's rude awaking.

The dark hair boy was the first to break through the ocean surface, immediately doing so he subjected himself to the harsh northern winds. Cold sheets of wind blew onto Blaine's face and temporarily robbed him of his breath. His green tail and the warm –mermaid-friendly waters were quickly replaced with bitter stabbing sensations. "Ah!" Blaine could not control his own shock and screams. Apart of him almost felt sorry for the innocent blue eye mermaid, but the pity he felt was not strong enough to let him go.

Blaine did not caught and release.

Kurt's transformation from mermaid to human was greeted with deafening shrieks and violent coughing as he swallowed the ocean water. "Ah!" The pale boy frantically waved his hands upwards and fiercely kicked his feet in very possible direction.

Blaine battled over his self-control and forced his mind to forget the cold. He had more pressing mattering at hand.

"I got you," Blaine shouted and around wrapped one of his arms around the shaking boy. A quick survey of Kurt's legs confirmed that Kurt was in fact human or at least a human for the next five hours. With his free hand Blaine began to swim towards his tiny island. "It's okay." The lie was laced with a subtle charm to prevent Kurt from resisting him. "We'll be on land soon and I'll start a fire that will warm you right up."

Kurt could not understand why he was as cold as he was. This has never happened to him before. If that was not enough he has never cough or tasted salty air in his seventeen years of life. There was too much going on.

"N-n-o l-l-l-land," Kurt muttered in between his shaking teeth, "A-a-air is c-c-cold."

The dark hair boy ignored his sudden desire to kiss the wet head of hair. There would be plenty of time for that later.

"You will be warm soon," Blaine informed the boy each time a tide splashed over their heads and tried to push them back into the ocean. "You will be warm soon."

Thirty agonizing minutes later the two naked boys were close enough to the surface for Blaine to stand up and walk out of the ocean. In doing so, the dark hair boy picked up the former mermaid and carried him bridal style out of the water. Kurt was too exhaustive from shook and screaming to realize that he was leaving the ocean or the fact that he had legs.

"You're freezing. Don't worry. I'll always take good care of you." Blaine whispered sweet and haunted nothingness into the shaking boy's ear.

"W-w-where are there h-humans?" Kurt moaned. Blaine looked down at the boy in his arms. Kurt's eyes were closed and his lips were a define shade of blue. No doubt Kurt's conscience was still under the sea. "Are h-h-humans m-m-m-monsters?"

Blaine adjusted Kurt's weight for a better grip. "No Kurt," the dark hair boy informed. "Humans are generally fine. It's the sorcerer's you should look out for."

…

With his eyes shut Kurt breathed slowly and stayed nestled within the warm bundle of fabric surrounding his naked body. The pocketed of heat around him felt like nothing he had ever experienced before. Normally his tail was tough and resistant. Now, the most delicate of touches made the lower half of Kurt's body tingle and sensitize. Each time the fabric brushed against or between his legs a foreign sensation would rippled within him and make him want to move again. The more Kurt wriggled and savored the new feels, the more his mind began to wake up.

"My tail feels funny." The pale boy sleepily muttered to himself. "I feel lighter. I like it."

"I'm glad you like your legs." A warm honey voice whispered and wet lips kissed Kurt's cheek.

Kurt's blue eyes tentatively open when he heard the familiar voice. "I don't have legs. I have a tail." Kurt informed. He is mermaid; of course he did not have legs.

"I'm glad you're waking up. You gave me quite the fright." The same voice soothed and this time kissed Kurt's forehead.

Kurt turned his head sideways and stared up. Looming over him was the same boy he had tried to help earlier. "Blaine?"

Blaine broadly smiled. "Yes, I'm Blaine and you are Kurt and you are in my home." Kurt tried to move his shoulder, but his body would not allow it. "How are you feeling?" Kurt's head was lying on Blaine's lap and rest of Kurt's body was rolled up in a cocoon of black blankets.

The simple words confused the poor boy. How could he be in Blaine's home? More importantly what was wrong with his tail? The lower half of his body felt different.

Instead of asking Blaine his various questions, Kurt surveyed his surroundings. Everything looked different and confusing.

For starters, built within the stone wall was an orange flow that dazzled and indecisively waved its appendages. Occasional the mysterious glow would make a snap and crackling sound which left sparks flying. A part of Kurt felt comfort from the light; however the majority of Kurt was scared of the glow. It looked like a monster.

"That is a fire." Blaine informed the scared boy. "It helps to keep you warm."

"How did it get in here?" Kurt lay numb on the couch and openly stared at the flames like a child would.

"I made it."

The pale boy looked away from the fire and looked up towards Blaine. Hazel eyes were already staring down at him. "You're like a magician."

Blaine laughed at Kurt's innocence. "I am a magician of sorts, but any _human_ can make a fire." The dark hair boy resumed combing Kurt's brown hair with his fingers. Blaine other arm snaked around the blankets covering Kurt - locking the pale boy in place.

"Have you ever met a human before? I have always wanted to, but everyone tells me that they are monsters with legs."

Blaine's ever-so charming smiled beamed down on Kurt like the sun. "I have met many humans; and as of now, you have met a human too." Kurt's could not understand Blaine's last comment. "You're so cute when you're lost." Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt's cheek. "Where do you think we are?"

The pale boy did not answer the question right away. With great force, and unspoken permission from Blaine, Kurt looked away from the dark hair boy and towards the rest of the room.

Above the fire place was a smooth reflective surface, and little ways from the fire was a tall rectangle object which made a persistent ticking sound. Next to the ticking box were rows of book shelves.

Blaine silently watched his blue eyed beauty observe the room. After a while he intervened. "That object," Blaine nodded his head towards the reflective surface, "Is called a mirror and it allows you to see yourself. And the ticking box is a grandfather clock; it tells you the time."

"I've never seen anything like that before." The blue eye boy marveled, until he seen something he recognized. "That's mine!" Kurt screamed and motioned towards the short and round hallow object that was previously in his satchel.

Blaine picked up the tiny object from the coffee table. "Do you know what this is?" Kurt muttered a negative. "This is a tea cup and humans can drink out of it."

"Tea cup," The boy said aloud.

"I can make you hot chocolate is you would like."

Kurt pouted his lips and tried to reason his thoughts. Nothing was making sense. "What does hot chocolate do?"

Blaine laughed at Kurt's inquiry and kissed the pale cheek again. Kurt was more confused than Blaine had anticipated, not that he minded. As far as he cared, the more confused Kurt was the better everything else would be. "Where do you think we are?" The dark hair boy asked again.

"We're at your home."

"Where is that?"

"Two miles from the fishing net," Kurt answered with ease, as far as he was concerned he was still in the ocean. Something about Blaine's presence made Kurt feel tired and each time Blaine kissed him he felt more and more lost.

"Not exactly," Blaine smirked and tightened his hold around the thin body. "Try again." The light from the fireplace made Kurt's eyes appear to be wider.

"I have never been to this part of the sea before. I-I don't know where I'm at."

Blaine shifted Kurt's weight so now the pale boy's back was resting against his bare chest. The bundle of blanket's stayed securely wrapped around Kurt's body - hiding the fact that he was currently a human.

"What if I told you we weren't in the ocean?" Kurt released a loud squeal when Blaine nibbled on one of his pointed ears. "You have nothing to worry about. Just take in your surroundings."

Bright blue eyes surveyed the dark room again. Soon Kurt's vision peered towards a window. Blaine intentionally parted the curtains and eased Kurt into a better angle. Through the clear glass was a view of the midnight ocean with tides freely rising and falling.

Blaine felt the lean body within his arms stiffen and heard the sound of Kurt's breathing heightened.

"Are we on land?" Kurt whispered. Suddenly Blaine's warm arms no longer felt comforting. "How are we in your home if we're on land?"

The dark hair boy continued to nibble on Kurt's ear before answering. "Let me show you." Blaine picked Kurt off the couch and carried him towards the soft furry rug in front of the fireplace. Kurt did not understand the situation until both boys were setting down and Blaine pushed Kurt's back against his chest. At the same time Blaine parted his naked legs and wrapped them around Kurt. "You have nothing to worry about. I only have your best interest in mind."

"You're a human! I'm talking to a human!" Kurt screamed with a child's amazement when Blaine's legs sneaked around him. "How are you a human if you were a mermaid?"

Blaine kissed Kurt forehead again and muttered a spell. He did not want Kurt to ask too many questions. "I am a human, but fate had granted me a tail just so I could meet and find you. Tell me Kurt, have you have dreamt of becoming a human? I know you collect human artifacts," Blaine referred to the tea cup. "You must have been a little curious about humans…hum?"

Kurt relaxed in Blaine's arms, "Maybe a little…more than a little."

"Kurt, you said earlier that I'm 'like a magician,' well you were correct. I am a sorcerer and earlier today I wanted to see what life would be like as a mermaid. As you know that did not end well." Kiss, "but you recued me and I decided that I would grant you the opportunity that you have always and had been too fearful to say aloud."

"Legs?"

Blaine smiled. "I'm giving you the special opportunity to live as a human. You have been granted with legs to walk on. The rest of the mermaids are wrong. You have nothing to fear from me." While Blaine was telling lies the blankets around Kurt's body faded away and revealed Kurt's pale and long naked legs. "Isn't your new body beautiful?" Kiss, "Here is your wonderful gift." Blaine continued. "Let me show you how humans live. Once you experience what I can offer you, you can ease your family and friends from the rumor that humans are monsters." Blaine sly voice was laced with charm and deceit. "Does that sound nice? Do you want me to show you how humans live?

Kurt stared into honey colored eyes and confidently replied, "Yes."

Blaine watched Kurt curl and uncurl his toes in the fluffy rug. "I'm afraid you will only be able to stay a human for five hours. Sadly, it took thirty minutes to leave the ocean and you slept three and a half hours away. What would you like to do for the next sixty minutes?"

Kurt bit his lips and stared down at his naked legs. "I don't know. What would a normal human be doing?"

"I suggest that that you focus on the things mermaid cannot do under the sea." The pale boy shivered when Blaine's callous fingers drew curved lines on his naked flesh, "And with your little time, I suggest we go straight to the fun stuff."

"I don't know what that is."

"Do you want me to answer for you?" Of course, as far as Blaine was concerned, an agreement was the only correct answer.

Kurt watched Blaine's fingers tease his legs-his real human legs. The sensitive touches were making his stomach tighten with a pleasurable feeling. "Why are you being so nice to me? You have given me legs and now you want to help me experience what it is like to be a human."

"Is that a yes than?"

"Y-y-yes."

Blaine smiled at the consensual agreement, "Perfect." Blaine bent his knees and locked them around Kurt. "You said before you didn't know what chocolate was?" Blaine felt Kurt's head nodded a conformation against his chest. "Then allow me to introduce you to the pleasurable taste."

Blaine flicked his hand and Kurt's tea cup flew off the coffee table and landed on sorcerer's palm. "This is hot chocolate." With Blaine's words, hot stream started to rise from object. Kurt stared at the tea cup with open wonder. "Be careful my darling, it is very hot." Kurt raised his hand to accept the object.

"No, no, let me do it." The dark hair boy raised the tiny tea cup towards Kurt mouth. "Open your mouth and slightly tilt your head back." Kurt followed the order. "Beautiful," the dark hair boy praised under his breath, "This maybe a little hot, but it won't burn you." Blaine said a safety spell to ensure the hot liquid would not spill onto Kurt's chin or chest.

Kurt made a loud moaning sound when the creamy texture poured down his throat. The taste was rich and completely delicious. The sounds Kurt were making made Blaine's sex twitch.

_"I just need to wait a little longer. The more he wants this, then the easier everything else will be."_

Blaine pulled the tea cut away from Kurt's mouth. "That was yummy."

Dried chocolate was smeared around Kurt's pink lips. "Let me get that for you." Blaine motioned for Kurt to turn his head and Blaine leaned forward. "Let me get you nice and cleaned up." By cleaning up, Blaine parted his lips and licked the sugar off of cute Kurt's face. "Doesn't that taste _enchanting_?"

"Ah!" Kurt yelped and pulled away, "What are you doing?"

Blaine answered by wrapping a hand around Kurt's neck and covering Kurt lips with his own. Kurt's trembling lips were easy for Blaine to control and manipulate. The moment Kurt parted his lips Blaine did not waste any time to consume the chocolate tasting mouth. With his spare hand and a hint of magic, Blaine lifted Kurt in such a way that both their chests were touching and Kurt's legs were on opposite sides of Blaine's body. Satisfied with the new change in positions, Blaine pulled away and admired the flushed and dizzy boy.

"What was that?" Kurt asked lightheadedly.

Blaine smirked and glanced downwards. Both their sexes were becoming hard. "That was a kiss. Don't mermaids kiss one another?"

"W-we do kiss, but n-no one has ever kissed me on the mouth before…but that wasn't the weird part…"

Blaine had a fair idea what the weird part was, but he wanted to hear Kurt say it. "And what was that?"

"I feel something funny." Kurt dropped his head and started at his sex. "I don't understand this feeling. I normally don't have one of these things and…Why did you kiss me?" Kurt quickly changed subjects. "In the sea we only kiss those we really love. Kissing is the most intimate thing we do. Most times only those who are married kiss."

"That is the most intimate thing you do?" Blaine raised his eyebrows at the idea. "On land we too kiss people who we _love_, but that is not the most intimate thing you we do?"

Kurt noticed the suggestive tone in Blaine's voice. "What could be more intimate then a kiss?"

"Do you really want to know?" Kurt bit his lip and avoided the question with embarrassment. "You have nothing to be shy about. We don't even have to be married for me to show you."

"W-we shouldn't." Kurt objected.

Kurt's response was not the answer Blaine had wanted to hear. "Kurt that is very rude of you."

Kurt paled at the harsh response Blaine had given him, "W-what?"

"I have granted you this wonderful opportunity to experience how humans live. You should be grateful for the magic I have spent on you. Should I have given that chocolate to someone else? Should I be helping someone who would have appreciated all that I am giving him?"

Kurt did not move away Blaine. "I-I'm sorry. What should I do?"

The dark hair boy lifted Kurt off of his body and laid Kurt down. "I have been a generous host to you. I have given you a pair of legs and the ability to feel what other mermaids can only imagine. The least you could is to appreciate your new body." Blaine did not try and hide his false distaste.

The shadows from the fire danced across Kurt's untouched skin. "What would a human do in this situation?"

"In your case," Blaine stood onto his knees and scooted in-between Kurt's legs. "You should enjoy and savor the sensuality and all that is new. You don't have to do anything, but lay still."

Blaine lowered his chest on top of Kurt's and with one hand Blaine began massaging both of their sexes, and kissing Kurt's sea salt lips. Blaine had enough control of his own body, but he knew Kurt would not be able to last long.

The new and pleasurable feelings were too enjoyable for Kurt to care and question the circumstances. He had never felt like this before, he liked it and he did not want Blaine to stop. The pale boy rolled his eyes back and savored the touches that Blaine was inflicting upon him. With little effort on Blaine's part, Kurt released himself and screamed into the kiss Blaine was giving him.

"That was amazing," Kurt breathlessly commented as Blaine pulled away. "Do all humans experience that?"

"Yes. Now it is my turn to release a mess." Blaine wiped Kurt's mess from his hands.

Meanwhile Kurt was too caught up in his own post organism bliss to care or notice that Blaine raised one of his legs upward. A sharp scream did tore from Kurt's lungs when he realized why Blaine was moving him around.

"What are you going?" Kurt demanded. "What is your finger doing down… there?" Blaine smirked and established a rhythm with his finger in and out of Kurt. "Ooow! That hurts! Please stop!"

"Stop being selfish Kurt!" Blaine barked and inserted another finger. Kurt did not stop crying different forms of pleas. "This is completely normal. Here is a rule in good human etiquette." Blaine eyes were dark and dilated. "A good host takes care of the guests needs, and a good guest accepts everything the host's offers. Now take what I give."

Kurt remained quiet and silently allowed Blaine to poke and probe him. Before Kurt knew it, he was being rolled onto his stomach. This time Kurt was a "good guest" and did not he did not resist the movement.

"Now you're such a good boy for me. I guess all you needed was a firm talking to." Blaine laughed. "I'll keep that in mind for next time."

"What do you mean next time? I thought I was temporary human?"

"Oh you are, but you'll turn back during the next new moon." When Blaine finished talking he thrust his hips downward and his hard sex accepted everything that Kurt had to offer. "Shit!" The dark hair boy screamed and moved his hips without a rhythm. He simply moved his hips as fast as his body could allow. "Shit-shit, you are different."

Blaine did not elaborate father and Kurt did not want to know who he was different from. How many men has Blaine been with before him? How many men would be after him? For now such questions did not pass Kurt's mind. He was too distracted with the pain ripping within him. These could not be normal feeling.

"Blaine, this hurts! Something is wrong. I don't think I'm a real human!" Kurt cried in-between Blaine violent thrusts. "This really hurts!"

"No babe," The dark hair boy was breathless and sweaty. "Your body is even better than a human…it so perfect. Shit!" Blaine resumed his thrusts and Kurt stayed passive.

After a respectfully amount of time Blaine released himself within Kurt. Kurt collapsed onto the floor when Blaine pulled out of him.

"I'm impressed," Blaine laughed and carefully stared at Kurt. "You are so magnificent." Blaine patted Kurt's wet and confused face.

"That was painful," Kurt mumbled and curled into a ball.

"Oh sweetie," Blaine comforted, "all of that was completely normal. It may hurt the first time, but it will feel good later on."

"So…that is normal? I did what a good human would do?" Kurt hesitated. The pale boy gave a shy smile when Blaine gave a confirmative. "I…I liked it better when you touched me down…there," Kurt motion towards his own sex.

"Oh, I know you did," Blaine laughed. Kurt jumped when grandfather chimed the new hour. "Oh my dear, where did the time go?"

Relief washed over Kurt. "Am I going to go back to being a mermaid? Can I go home now?"

Blaine picked himself off the floor and stared down as the naked beauty on the furry rug. "Yes and no."

"What do you mean? How can the answer be yes and no?" Kurt cried. He was ready to go home. Life as a human was not something he cared to live again.

Blaine walked away from Kurt and with a flick from his wrist, whipped away the shelves of books as if they were a clothed canvas. The pale boy sat up to get a better view of where the books used to be. Instead of rows of books, there was now a large room made of glass. The room was filled with sea water and decorated with green coral and beds of soft brightly colored aquatic plants.

"What is that?"

Blaine walked away from the hidden glass room and walked towards Kurt. "What does it took like?"

"It looks small and empty."

"That's not what I asked." Blaine picked the boy off the floor.

"Blaine."

"Hum."

"Why don't you allow me to walk? You said that you want me to experience life as a human, but you don't allow me to walk. Why?" Blaine stopped walking in front of the large water filled room.

"Because you don't know how to walk and I don't want you to learn," Blaine simply answered. "Alright Kurt, your five hour as a human are about up, and I," the dark hair boy began.

Kurt interrupted Blaine. "Thank you for this…experiences. It was nice meeting you. Can we please go back to the ocean? I don't want to be out of water when I turn back." Kurt wiggled in Blaine's arm.

In Kurt's mind he was hoping that if he played nice, then maybe Blaine would hide this scary room again. He could not understand why Blaine was showing it to him in the first place.

Blaine noticed that Kurt was staring out of the window and looking towards the ocean while he was talking. The sorcerer ordered for the window curtains to close.

"Kurt, are you really that stupid?"

"W-w-what?" Kurt did not have the chance to finish his question when his legs started molding together. With seconds his pale legs were gone and Kurt's blue tail rematerialized. The pale boy closed his eyes and scream. "Ah! Water! I need water!"

Blaine's arms left him and within seconds there was a loud thudding sound which bombarded all of Kurt's senses.

"Kurt opened your eyes."

Kurt followed the order. As expected he was no longer in Blaine's arms. What was not expected was the view of the room. How had he gotten to the other side of the glass? How was he now in the water filled room?

"Blaine?" Kurt hesitantly placed his hands on the glass. "What are you doing? I need to go back to the ocean. I want to go home and see my family."

Blaine placed his hand on the opposite side of the glass. "This is your new home. Don't worry my darling, I will always feed you and we will _play _under all the new moons. You are far too precious for me to ever neglect."

Blaine could almost taste the fear radiating off of Kurt. "Don't give me that look." Blaine scolded. "I am leaving a safety spell on you. I won't allow you to die. If I ever forget about you or something unexpected happens to me, then magic will return you to the ocean. Don't get your hopes up beautiful. That will never happen, I will never forget about you. I'm already dreaming about the time we can be one again."

"No, no, no!" Kurt hit his fists against the glass. "Let me out! I want to go home!"

"This is your new home and the next time I let you out, you better show we your gratitude, not that I won't force it out of you if I need to."

"Blaine." Kurt tried to say, but his voice was absent.

The dark hair sorcerer did not act surprised when Kurt was unable to talk. "My boyfriend is coming over later. I'm not saying how loud we'll be, but I'm going to need you to be quiet. I can't have him finding you and wanting me to share you with him." Blaine laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow, my darling."

Blaine waved his hand and the rows of books rematerialized, hiding Kurt away from the unsuspecting eye. Maybe his aquatic souvenir was right. Maybe humans are monsters.

No, only he is the monster.

…

The End

**End notes: **The next story I'll try and update will be "A Master's Creation." That may still be some time away. I have received some requests to add more to the 'Dark Vows' story. I might do that, so keep an eye out. I also have some other dark!Blaine/innocent!Kurt stories. Should I consider writing them? What do you guys think of this story?

Please be gentle in your reviews. Thanks


	3. Bedtime Lullabies

**Story notes:** Here is another dark!Blaine short story. This story was inspired by "The Phantom of the Opera." Although this story will have an actual ghost and it does not take place in an opera house. This story ended up being darker than I originally imagined. Blaine is a ghost in this story (hence no body), but if Kurt open's his imagination, then he can feel Blaine. I hope this makes sense.

**Summary: **Ghost!Blaine and Human!Kurt. Ever since Kurt was a child a man would sing bedtime lullabies to him. The man, Blaine, claims that he was sent by Kurt's mother to protect him. As Kurt's grows older Blaine becomes more obsessed with Kurt.

This is a **VERY DARK** story. Blaine is completely out of character and evil. Please understand that this story is fiction and **NOT** my impression of the world. Please do not leave nasty reviews if you find this story disturbing. If you're afraid you may be disturbed, then please don't read this story.

**WARNINGS (please read):** attempted rape, non-con, smut, taking advantage of innocence, brainwashing, death (ghost!Blaine) physical manipulations and foul language.

Please enjoy.

...

Bedtime Lullabies

"Daddy, who's that man?" Kurt pointed with his fork to the man setting across the kitchen table from him.

Burt tiredly looked at the empty chair his nine year old son had pointed towards. "There is no one there." Burt sighed and continued to act as if he was eating his dinner. "Kurt, please eat your dinner."

The soft brown hair boy ignored his father instructions and continued to stare at the elusive stranger. Kurt had never met his man before. Since his mother left him, Kurt had met many new people. This man was not one of them.

"But he is right there." Kurt restated and bluntly pointed to the same chair. "Who is he?"

"Kurt, please not now." Burt exhaustingly begged and Kurt silently lowered his pointed index finger.

The past year had been rough for the both of them. Burt's had lost a wife and Kurt lost his mother. It was only a few months after that when the duo had left Maine and moved to Ohio. Burt wanted to be closer to his family and to give Kurt a fresh start.

A fresh start was easier said than done. Kurt did not want anything to change. What he did want was his mother, the cinnamon toast she would make and the bedtime lullabies she used to sing.

In Kurt's eyes, his mother was the greatest of people. She was always warm, happy and willing to sing whenever Kurt asked her too. She had a beautiful soul and heart. Time and time again, Burt or someone from the family would tell Kurt that she was at a better place and that they were here for him. There was no one in the family who was particularly mean to Kurt. In fact, everyone was exceptionally kind and loving to him, but Kurt had a secret.

Before her young passing, Elizabeth Hummel promised her son that she would always protect him and if he ever wanted her, then all Kurt needed to do was sing and remember their times together. If he did that, then Kurt would see her in his mind and feel her in his heart.

At first the words appeared to be a wasted promised. Kurt would sing to himself, and for a short while, he thought his mother would materialize before him. It never worked. However, after they moved to Ohio and into a new house the promise began to show substance.

Kurt was scared the first night they moved into the new house. It was larger than his previous home and the old wooden floors would make cracking sounds when new weight was pressed down. The walls were thick and the doors were heavy. Considering the house was build a little over a hundred years ago, it was in good shape. Kurt did not care how well maintained the house was. From the movement he stepped into his new home he felt a presence and he had the suspicion that something or someone was lurking in the shadows or on the other side of the door.

However, such suspicions were not confirmed until Kurt sang a bedtime lullaby to himself one night. Kurt did not even finish the song before a pair of glowing hazel eyes illuminated from a corner shadow. The eyes were soon accompanied by a strong jaw and black hair when a man immerged from the darkness. If Kurt had to guess, the man was in his early twenties. Kurt tried asking the man who he was, but the stranger just nodded his head and faded away in front of the young boy. After the man disappeared Kurt could have sworn that he heard a beautiful voice singing a lullaby to him.

For the next three months the same voice would return and sing bedtime songs to Kurt, just like Kurt's mother had promised.

As time went by, the man would appear more and more often. The man's presence made Kurt happy and heavy with gratitude. When the man was not singing to Kurt, he was carefully watching and observing the younger boy. The man did not scare Kurt, but Kurt did want to know who he was.

On this particular evening the hazel eye man was setting across from Kurt at the dinner table.

"Why is he here? Do you think mommy sent him?" Blue eyes lit up at the idea. "I think that she..."

"Enough!" Burt accidently yelled. Kurt paled at his father's shout. "I'm sorry Kurt. I didn't mean to yell." The bald man blinked away a few tears. "There is no one here other than you and me."

"But this is the man I was telling you about. The man who sings me lullabies like mommy used to." The young boy cried.

"Come on," Burt sadly picked up both of dinner plates. "It's time to get ready for bed."

Hazel eyes vigilantly watch father and son leave the dining room. The man with the hazel eyes did not know what to say about the blue eyed child. _Maybe_, the man smirked at his own thought; _if I entertain him as a child, then he will entertain me when he is older._

An hour later, Kurt was lying in bed and staring at his colorful revolving nightlight. In the background Kurt could hear his father going about his evening. It was not until a few hours later when Burt turned off all house lights and went to bed. Kurt understood that his father worked hard and needed to rest, but Kurt hated the feeling of being alone in bed without white sound in the background. It was scary and lonely.

_"Mary had a little lamb,"_ Kurt whispered to himself, _"Little lamb, little lamb, Mary had a little lamb whose..."_

A cool breeze in the room caused Kurt to stop singing and turn around. Upon turning Kurt saw the same hazel eyed man standing next to his short bookshelf.

_"Whose fleece was white as snow,"_ the man finished.

The drop in temperature caused Kurt to tighten the blanket around him. "Who are you?" The young boy asked the same question every night. The man had yet to reply. The man remained motionless, and for a minute Kurt thought tonight would be like all the previous evenings.

Then the man spoke, "Who do you think I am?"

"Did mommy send you here to protect me?"

The man smiled and stepped closer to Kurt. If pretending to be something else would earn Kurt's mind, then so be it. "Yes, I'm here to protect you."

Kurt smiled back. "I knew it! What's your name?"

The man set on the edge of Kurt bed and stared Kurt directly in the eye. "My name is Blaine."

Kurt nervously looked at his nightlight for security and then back to the man. "Why did you ignore me before?"

"I'm sorry," Blaine calmly answered. "I did not want to overwhelm you." Blaine left out the part that his heart was not beating.

Kurt did not wait a second. "Why can't daddy see you?"

Blaine motioned for the young boy to lie back down. "Daddy can't see me because he doesn't want to see me?"

Kurt did not object when Blaine gently tucked him into bed like his mother used to. "Why would daddy do that?"

The dark hair boy deeply exhaled as if he did not want to say what he was about to say. "Daddy wants to forget about mommy. That is why he made you move here."

"What!" Kurt began to cry, "Why would daddy do that?"

"I don't know. That is why I'm here. I'm here to protect you and help you become the person your mommy wants you to be. Is that something you would like?"

Kurt nodded his head in agreement. "Are you going to ever leave me too? I don't like being alone."

Blaine smiled at the vulnerability in the boy's voice. "I think," The dark hair man began, "We're going to be the best of friends," Blaine smoothly added. "And no, I will never leave you." Kurt smiled at the news. "Now, let me sing you another bedtime lullaby that you love so much."

...

Eight years later

Kurt gingerly unlocked the front door and step inside. The warm house was a pleasant contract to the bitter winter winds from outside. At the rate the weather was going, the winds would blow in a snow storm. In addition to the warm heated air, Kurt was also greeted with a pleasant smell originating from the kitchen. On Wednesday night's Carole, Kurt's stepmother, got off work early and for a pleasant treat she would cook a delicious meal. Wednesday's tended to be Kurt and Burt's favorite night of the week. Most Wednesday night's Kurt would try and help out, but today he ended up staying late after school.

"Hi, Carole," Kurt waved to his stepmother. "This smells delicious."

"Thank you." The sweet lady replied.

"Let me put my stuff upstairs and I'll come and help you."

"Nonsense," Carole dismissed the idea. "Now, I want you to go upstairs and do your homework." The older woman than gave Kurt a wicked grin. "I saw at the coffee shop this morning talking to a cute boy. I want to know all the details later."

Kurt turned pink. "He is just a friend. A friend," Kurt repeated when his stepmother pretended like she was believed him.

"Well, tonight I want to know the details about your 'just a friend.' What kind of benefits does a 'just a friend' gets?"

"Carole!" Kurt turned ever redder. "You're supposed to be the adult here? And like I said, were just friends."

In the background Kurt could still hear his stepmother laughing with good intentions. Kurt did not lie when he said he was with a friend this morning, but Kurt would be lying if he said that he did not want to be more than 'just friends' with Sebastian. Sebastian was charming, fun to talk with, and there were times when Sebastian would wink or say something suggestive, which left Kurt's head spinning.

However none of that mattered. Kurt knew that Blaine would not allow it and he would probably get mad at the idea. Hopefully Kurt could try and distract Carole from bring up the topic again, or at least bring up the topic outside the house and away from Blaine's attention. He would be lucky if Blaine did not hear his and Carole's previous conversation.

Kurt took one step on the stairs before all his hopes were shattered into a million little pieces.

"Where were you?" Blaine barked from the top of the stairway. Kurt winced at volume of Blaine's voice. "Why did you leave early and stay late today? Who were you with? Were you off whoring yourself?"

Kurt glanced around the room and make sure no one was around. When he and Blaine first became friend, Kurt quickly learned that he was the only one who could hear Blaine, but if he said anything then everyone could hear him. From the time he was ten to fifteen Kurt had to see a psychiatrist. Any more Kurt only talks to Blaine when no one else is around.

"No," Kurt answered Blaine's demand and then raced to his room. By the time Kurt reached his room Blaine was already there.

"Where were you?"

"I was at school." Kurt cried.

"Don't lie to me. The woman in the kitchen mentioned a coffee shop. Do you still want to keep your lie? Where were you?"

The pale boy did not realized until Blaine stepped away from him that he was pressed against the wall and shaking. "I-I-I did have coffee this morning with a friend and a-a-after school I stayed for g-g-glee club."

Hazel eyes flashed from red to black within seconds. "I am your fiend. You don't need anyone else. I sing for you and you sing for me. Your mother doesn't want you to sing anywhere else or to anyone besides me."

"It was just one friend and I'm not even a member of the club. It was just for fun." Kurt's voice was trembling with fear. Kurt knew Blaine could get scary, but normally the angry was provoked by an accident Kurt did. The dark hair boy's angry was never caused by the breakage of one of Blaine's rules.

"One friend is worse than a group of friends. At least in a group of three, you're the awkward third. In a group of five, you're the out of balance fifth." Dark eyes glared into the two blue pools. "Who is this 'cute boy'? What kinds of 'benefits' are you giving him? Tell me," jealously openly dripped from Blaine's words.

Even though Blaine was no longer towering over him, Kurt kept his back firmly pressed against the wall. "H-h-his name is Sebastian and I don't give him any benefits."

Blaine made fists from with both his hands. "You are to never see him again and you are to never give him or any other guy benefits. Do you understand me?"

"Y-y-yes." Kurt whispered embarrassedly. "I will try and avoid him. I'm not ready to give anyone benefits."

"You will avoid him. I don't want your best's effects. I want results. Your mother would be so disappointed in you." Blaine paused to allow his words to hit Kurt. "One of these days she is going to tell me to just give up on you." Kurt fidgeted at the idea. "Every time you don't do what I tell you to do, you make her cry inside. Does that make you happy?"

"No." Kurt cried and wrapped his arms around his waist. "I'm really sorry. Please don't leave me."

"Oh sweetie," Blaine pretended to be sincere. "It is not too late." The twenty-two year old placed both his hands on the seventeen year old thin shoulders. "You just need to trust me and do what I say. Can you do that?"

Kurt turned his head and stared at the olive tone hand on his right shoulder. He could see a hand touching him, but there was not any weight on his should.

"I trust you." In Kurt closed his eyes and in his imagination he felt Blaine's hands squeeze his shoulders with encouragement. It was through imagination that Kurt could feel Blaine.

"Good. I forgive you."

Kurt opened his eyes and smiled. The gentle nature of Blaine's voice had returned.

"Now sing for me."

Kurt gladly accepted the order. Blaine was right. He should only sing for him. When he went to glee club earlier he was rejected and forced to stand behind other the singers. However whenever he sings to Blaine, he feels important and loved.

...

For the next few weeks Blaine and Kurt were getting along quite nicely. Kurt did not leave the house early and he came home as quickly as he could. Once he was home he would sing for Blaine and sometimes Blaine would sing with him. The pattern and rhythm of life was going soothingly until one day at school.

On that particular day Sebastian asked Kurt out on a date for the following Friday night. Too caught up in the moment, adolescent hormones and Blaine's absence, Kurt accepted Sebastian's offer. Sebastian was nice and one of the few people outside of his family and Blaine who would talk with him. May if Kurt could explain that to Blaine, then Blaine would allow the date.

Such thoughts were proven foolish.

"Where are you going?" Blaine was lying across Kurt's bed and watching the teenage match an outfit together. "It's Friday night. You're not going anywhere."

Kurt carefully turned away from his closet and stared at the floor. "Someone asked me out on a date tonight." Blaine's silence allowed Kurt to explain. "It's Sebastian, remember him? He is actually really nice and smart. I think if you ever had the chance to meet him, then you would approve of him."

The dark hair boy silently lifted his hand and motioned for Kurt to stop talking. "I told you to stay away from that boy. Why didn't you follow my order? What else have you done that I've forbidden?"

Kurt dropped his shoulders. "But I don't have any friends outside of this house. I'm lonely at school and everywhere that is not here."

"You have me." Blaine repeated. "Now, put on different clothes and sing me a song."

"But Sebastian is..."

Kurt words fell silent when Blaine eyes turned red. "He is not important. You might think that he is nice and what not. He does not like you, he doesn't love you I do. A boy like that only has one thing on his mind."

"But he's not!" Kurt yelled. Some of his fear was now starting to turn into angry and annoyance.

"And I'm going! I never get to go anywhere. Sebastian is the only person who is nice to me, and that includes you! You're always yelling at me!"

Blaine bit his bottom him and tried to steady the furry within him. This was not the first time Kurt had an outburst, but it was the first time Kurt wanted to be with another boy instead of him.

"Kurt, you're not going out tonight." Kurt pretended as if he did not hear Blaine and grabbed an outfit from his closet before walking towards the bathroom. "Why are you ignoring me?" The bathroom door slammed into front of Blaine's face. "Kurt!" Blaine growled and then stepped through the bathroom door.

"Blaine! What are you doing in here?" Kurt picked his shirt off the ground and tried to cover himself with it. "You said you would never come in here when I'm showing or getting dressed."

"And you promised me that you would never ignore me. I guess we're just throwing all our promises out the window." A smirk crossed Blaine's face. "If this has anything to do with Sebastian, then I suggest you put up a show for me. Like I said before, a guy like Sebastian only has one thing on his mind, and by 'thing' I mean 'ass' and your ass in particular."

Kurt tried to cover himself more carefully when Blaine's eyes linger up and down his body. "If you go out tonight, then you're telling me that my virginal little boy is all grown up and ready to play with the adults." The older boy's voice sang in a childish voice.

Kurt quickly pulled the shirt over his head. Despite all of Blaine's foul tempers and rude comments, Kurt loved Blaine. However sometimes Kurt would just get angry at Blaine's controlling nature.

"It is only one date. In addition," Kurt yelled. Kurt was thankful that Burt and Carole were out of town for the weekend, otherwise they would have heard Kurt screaming. "I'm starting to think that my mother didn't send you! You're not the kind of angel my mother would have sent to look after me!" Blaine was taken aback by Kurt's words. "If she sent you, then you would be nice and not scary. If she sent you then you would be able to leave this house and protect me against bullies and injuries. You just want to control me!"

Blaine stepped closer to Kurt and pinned him against the counter sink. "You mother sent me here to protect you and to help you become a good person. There is a way for me to leave this house and to never leave you, but I love your innocent and did not want to break it too early."

Kurt knew Blaine did not have a body, but the farther Blaine leaned into him, then the more the pale boy could feel pressure on his chest.

"If you want me to stay with you and to protect you, then just say the word. I will forever connect our souls together and I will never leave you for the rest of this life and all of our lives to follow." Blaine moved his head so that he nose was touching Kurt's nose. "Otherwise, you can tell me to leave and forever disappoint your mother. The choice is yours."

Of course, as far as Blaine was concerned, Kurt only had one option.

Kurt tried to push Blaine away, but his hands just passed through air. "Please Blaine, it's just one date. Can I please just go on one date? I don't want you to leave me forever. "

"Close your eyes Kurt and feel me."

The older boy leaned inward and softly rocked his hips into Kurt's and brushed their cheeks together. "Can you feel me Kurt?"

"Yes," Kurt whispered against Blaine's skin. He could feel more of Blaine then he cared to admit.

"What do you feel?" Blaine's breath was hot on Kurt's ear and pressure was growing elsewhere on Blaine's body. "You don't need to me shy for me. If it makes you feel any better on your seventeenth birthday I watched you shower..." Kurt stiffened at Blaine's confession. "I'm a guy with needs, what can you expected? Now, tell me. What do you feel?"

"I-I-I feel your breath." Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek. "I can feel the weight of your body pressing into my body."

"My heart," Blaine kissed Kurt again and moved one of Kurt's hands over his chest, "Can you feel my heart beating."

The pale boy kept his eyes closed and took a moment to feel Blaine's chest. In the past Kurt never felt a heartbeat. Now he could.

"How can I feel it beating? You never had a heart beat before."

"You can go out tonight." Blaine commented. "You are to be back by ten with virtue intake. Can you do that?"

Kurt wanted to pull away, but Blaine would not budge. "W-w-why did you change your mind?"

The hazel eye boy firmly gripped Kurt's chin with one of his cold hands. "I don't want you to leave, but I want you to stay with me willingly." Blaine leaned in and slowly touched his lips against Kurt's.

The kiss was simple and brief. Blaine had not kissed another boy since he was alive almost seventy years ago, and most of those kisses he had to force out of the other boy. It was refreshing for Blaine not to have to hold down his love interest. All of Kurt's struggles were internal and labile to Blaine's hands and lips.

"Remember, home by ten with your virtue intake."

...

"Sebastian stop," Kurt gently tried to shove Sebastian away from him. "Dinner was fun, but I need to get home."

The other boy pretended that he did not hear Kurt's request and continued to suck on Kurt's pale neck and grind their hips together in the back of his car.

"Sebastian, please stop!" Kurt screamed when he felt Sebastian's greedy hands undoing his pants belt."

"Don't worry babe," Sebastian teased, "It will be fun. Trust me," The belt was completely removed and now Sebastian was unbuttoning Kurt's shirt. "Everyone is nervous their first time, but after you do it, and then you'll want to do it again and again."

"No," Kurt pushed Sebastian off of him and opened the car door behind him, "I said no!" Kurt repeated and slammed the door shut behind him.

Sebastian was quick to open the door. "You're such a freak. You know that right. No one else is going to want you like I do. I, unlike most other people, love fucking crazy people like you. Your type is the funniest and the wildest in bed." Kurt covered his ears from Sebastian's insults and stomped away, but he could still hear his date's words. "I know all about your psychiatric problems. You sing for ghosts and barricaded yourself in your house all day long. Tell me, what do these ghosts make you do? What kind of kinks does your type of crazy fancy?"

Kurt removed his hands from his ear. "How did you know?"

"How did I know you're crazy? Everyone knows you're fucking crazy. I would hardly call it a secret. Do you ever wonder why you don't have friends? Well now you know."

"Just leave me alone!" Kurt screamed one more time before he began running in the opposite direction. It was not until he had run half a mile until he realized his pants were falling off and his shirt was opened. It was freezing outside and snow was starting to fall. Thankful his house was not far away, but it was still eleven thirty before he got home. Kurt made one more final effect to make him look presentable for Blaine. However there was little Kurt could do about the assortment of lover's marks on his neck.

For the second time that evening Kurt was glad Burt and Carole were not home. He would have hated for his father to see him like this. In addition he did not want anyone to watch him take Blaine's punishment. Kurt was not scared for Blaine's punishment because he knew he deserved whatever Blaine had in mind for him. Blaine had told him that this would happen. He should have listened.

The front door easily opened and the entire house was dark apart from the tiny lamp that Kurt left on before he left.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered. He was still holding onto the door handle and standing over the threshold. He wanted to evaluate Blaine's attitude before he made the commitment to close the door behind him. "Blaine?"

The house remained silent and the dark hair boy never stepped forth. Fear and unsettlement clouded Kurt's vision and concentration. "Blaine I'm sorry. I should have listened to you. You were right. Sebastian only wanted one thing. He is cruel and horrible." The pale boy closed the door as the snow started to fall more heavily. "Please come out."

The feeling of fear and unsettlement within Kurt gradually changed into panic and loneliness.

Did Blaine leave him?

"Blaine, please come out here!" The house remained dark and still; and snow continued to fall outside.

After a few minutes of remaining motionless and scared Kurt finally stepped away from the front door. Each distant and insignificant sound caused Kurt to jump on his toes and look in a certain direction. When nothing scary jumped out at him, Kurt slowly walked into the kitchen. The kitchen, like all the other rooms in the house, did not look different and nothing appeared to be out of place. Finally Kurt left the kitchen and cautiously walked up the stairway.

"Blaine! Where are you! Please this isn't funny! I know I'm late and my virtue is questionable, but please come back." Kurt chocked on his tears. "You promised me that you would never leave me."

In the past there were times when Kurt would wish that Blaine would leave him alone. The first time Kurt made this wish was after his twelfth birthday when Blaine convinced him to pour apple juice on everyone heads. The second time was when Blaine yelled at going on a three week vacation. Among all those times, plus more, Blaine was controlling and vindictive. Regardless of all the bad, Kurt could not forget the kind soul who sings him to sleep and helps him whenever he was scared. Blaine was trying to make him a better person. Something that Kurt was grateful for.

"Blaine," Kurt peeked into his bedroom. Of course it was empty. "Please, Blaine. I'm scared."

Desperate for a distraction Kurt took off his cloths and showered away all of Sebastian's nasty words and germs. The hot water felt good against Kurt's cold body and while he was under the warmth surrounding him, Kurt pretended that he was not alone. Once all the warm water was gone Kurt finally dried himself and slipped into his pajamas.

A warm aura of heat was radiating off Kurt when he stepped out of his bathroom and into his empty bedroom, "Blaine." All alone Kurt slowly crawled into bed and wrapped the covers around him and fell into a soft sleep with tears leaking from his eyes.

It was not until Kurt was in the early stages of sleep before a voice began to sing him a lullaby.

...

Hazel eyes watch the delicate boy attempt to sleep away his troubles. Every so often Kurt would make a soft moaning sound which reminded Blaine that Kurt was still the same weak and feeble mind boy that was easy to control and manipulate. Blaine was a little worried that Sebastian would in fact be a 'gentlemen' to Kurt. Thankfully his worries were all in vain.

"Wake up, Kurt." Blaine gently petted Kurt's hair. "I need you to wake up."

Kurt tiredly opened his eyes and stared at Blaine with open wonder. "Blaine, where did you go? I don't like it when you leave me."

Blaine traced his thumb over the red marks on Kurt's neck. "What happened?"

"You were right," Kurt lowered his voice. "Sebastian only wanted one thing. He is awful."

"I'm sorry your date was terrible."

Kurt could not understand why Blaine was so calm and understanding, but he chose not to question it and instead sat up and wrapped his arms around Blaine. "I should have listened to you. You always know what's best. My mother wouldn't have sent you if you didn't. Please forgive me."

Blaine was glad that Kurt could not see his smile. "Kurt you did bring up an issue today that we do need to address." Blaine snaked his arms around Kurt. "If you want me to always be with you. I mean away from this house. Then you're going to need to accept me."

"I do accept you." Kurt cried. "I know I might do and say the wrong thing, but I need you."

"In a couple of months you're going to be graduating and moving far away. Unless you accept me, then you will be leaving me. Do you want that?"

"Of course I don't want that. I need you."

Blaine pulled away from Kurt and stared into the pale boy's beautiful blue eyes. "Kurt, I want you to understand that your mother sent me here for a reason. She wants us to be together." Kurt rested his head in the crook of Blaine's neck. "There is only one way for me to leave this house. I need a constant. I need a rock to keep be connected to the world. If you want me to always be with you and to protect you from bullies and guys like Sebastian, then you're going to need to be my constant."

"Tonight was so scary." Kurt cried. "I don't want to live without your protection and love. I will do whatever you want if you promise to never allow that to happen again."

The dark hair boy pulled himself out of Kurt's arms. "Do you understand what I asking you?" Kurt shook his head. "Okay, please lay down." Blaine motioned Kurt and himself onto Kurt's bed. "Kurt you can't question what I'm about to do. If you try and understand how you can feel me, then you wouldn't be able to feel me and we won't become connected."

Kurt did not move or question Blaine as Blaine removed his pajama shirt. "Kurt, I need you to open your mind and close your eyes." Blue eyes closed, "Just focus on my voice."

Kurt moved his hips to allow Blaine easier access to remove his pants. "What can you feel? Blaine gently began kissing Kurt's collar bone and shifted his body between Kurt's legs. The pale boy chose not to question how Blaine had removed his own clothes.

"I feel warm and protected." Kurt moaned and accepted the embracement that Blaine was offering him.

"Where do you feel my hands?"

Kurt focused his concentration to the feeling of one of Blaine's hands around his neck and the other around his sex. "You're touching me."

"Do you want more?"

Kurt did not answer right away. He allowed Blaine and his imagination to do whatever he and it wanted to do.

"I want more." Kurt whimpered when Blaine's hand left his sex and moved towards his untouched hole.

"Your wish is my command." Blaine whispered and then forced two fingers into Kurt.

"Ahh!"

"Shh, shh," Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek. "It's okay, this is natural. Just focus on my voice."

The pale boy focused on the comforting humming in his ear and tried his best to ignore the pain that was breaking his innocence.

"I think you are ready."

Kurt snapped his eyes open. He did not feel ready. "Blaine, I don't think..."

"Close your eyes Kurt and don't think. Remember, I know best." The pale boy struggled to calm down and eventually closed his eyes. Kurt felt Blaine lift his hips upward, "You are my good boy. Just accept me and welcome me into your body and mine."

A fast shift between the two bodies and Kurt was quickly filled with Blaine's sex. "Shit, I forgot what this felt like." Blaine growled and began frantically moving his body within Kurt.

All the while Kurt stayed quiet and tried to pretend the pain was not happening. A little pain now would better than living a life without Blaine's presence. Kurt could not understand why he was attached to Blaine the way he was. If his mother sent Blaine to him, then Blaine must be worth holding onto.

"So fucking perfect," Blaine moaned and repeated between his jerky thrusts. "Now, you are mine. Mine forever and ever."

"Yours and mine," Kurt reminded with a tense voice.

After a respectful amount of time both boys released themselves.

Kurt did not open his eyes when he felt Blaine pull out of him. "Go to sleep, Kurt." Blaine sang into Kurt's ear like a lullaby. "I'm never going to leave you now. Where ever you go I'll follow. I will love you until you are an old-old man. After that your soul and I will forever be together." Kurt made a tired sleeping sound. "Don't worry my love. Your soul won't look old. You will look young, just like me."

With another kiss, Blaine sang a sweet lullaby.

...

The End

…

Endnotes: Phew! I'm not sure how I feel about this story. I wasn't sure whether or not to add it to the "Pandora" collection. In case anyone is wondering I do take requests. I won't promise that I'll write all of them or that I won't change a few things within the request. If anyone has ideas, then please share. Here are some other ideas that I'm playing with. I don't have a particular order that I will write these in. Does one stand out more than the others?

Ideas: Sleeping Beauty themed, black-mail, fairy!Kurt, student/teacher (not sure who would be who), and additions to "Dark Vows."

Please be kind in your reviews.


	4. Beautiful Sleep

**Story notes:** This story was inspired by "Sleeping Beauty." This story shares more similarities with the original Grimm brother's version then the Disney telling. Even then this story is different than the original telling.

**Summary: **Blaine cursed Kurt to fall into a great slumber. In this time Blaine keeps guard of the sleeping beauty. After many years Blaine pretends to be a hero. Very dark Blaine.

This is a **VERY DARK** story. Blaine is completely out of character and evil. Please understand that this story is fiction and **NOT** my impression of the world. Please do not leave nasty reviews if you find this story disturbing. If you're afraid you may be disturbed, then please don't read this story.

**WARNINGS (please read):** non-con, rape, somnophilia, murder, violence, witchcraft, brainwash, threats and taking advantage of innocence.

Please enjoy.

Beautiful Sleep

"What have you considered?" A man in black casually asked. "I will give you plenty of land and money. You could own a much larger house and never have to pay rent again." A black raven stayed perched on the man's shoulder narrowed her eyes towards the other person.

A white picket fence is all that separate the host from the guest. Given that it was an early Sunday morning, it could be easy to assume that the conversation the two men were sharing was inspired over the weather or sports. However, on closer observation and knowledge of the shared history between the two men, then one would realize that this conversation was far less civilized and merry. Farther inspection would note that the white picket fence was enchanted to block all evil from the tiny cottage.

Thus, the man in black could not cross.

"There was never a consideration that needed to be made. Get off my property." The old and bald man vainly ordered.

A soft and sinister laugh parted the guest's lips. "If only it was that easy."

The older man fought to keep his posture straight, but was forced to rely on the fence for balance. "You can't come in here."

The hazel eyes from the guest glanced at the enchanted fence with comical amusement. "Do I need to remind you, that your certainty that I cannot cross this gate has an expiration date? In case you forgot, the date is marked in three months." The older man took a quick glance back to his house and the younger laughed. "You know that you can't protect him forever. One day I will get him. Why don't you do yourself a favor and just give him to me. You will be thankful in the long run."

The older man's tired eyes looked away from his house when he noticed his son peeking from the window with fear. If only Kurt knew what conversation his father was currently having with Blaine Anderson, the town sorcerer and village land lord. As far as Kurt was concern Blaine was here to collect their rent, not him.

"You can't have him. I'll find a way to save him." Burt Hummel's voice dripped with despair.

"_You_ will find a way to save him?" Blaine mocked. "How could _you_ save him? This fence was a gift from the three fairies, but I heard they fled the village shortly after the enchanted was complete."

Other than an aging spelling there was nothing the older could do for his son. He was an old father in a powerless position against a very commanding sorcerer. "Please, leave my family alone." The man lowered himself to begging. "My son, he's the only family I have…. He is so young... Whatever you have planned for him, take me instead, please."

This time Blaine boldly laughed at the man's offer. "Trust me old man, I'm not interested."

"What?" The man paled. He had originally thought the sorcerer wanted his son's heart to be the ingredient to a spell or something to that nature. However, the suggestive hint in the man's eyes and tone appeared to be applying something significantly different.

Blaine looked away and towards the window Kurt was previously looking through, hoping that the pale beauty would show his face again. "I might look young, but I assure you I'm not." Burt did not want to admit that he already knew Blaine was immortal. Blaine was an egotist and if he knew all the gossip and fear that revolved around him, then Blaine would be honored and thrilled. "I was there when you were a teenager. I did not want you when you were young and I most certainly do not want you when you're old." Burt stayed passive. "Awe, don't get jealous," Hazel eyes smirked, "If it makes you feel any better, I'm not so sure you would have been able to handle me."

"Get of my land!" Burt screamed. "You cannot and will not have Kurt!"

Blaine stilled his comical expressions and regained his seriousness. "Kurt, will turn seventeen in three months. In three months the protection spell that the three fairies casted over him and this house will end. When that happens, my spell will begin." Due to the enchantment Blaine kept his body on the outside of the fence, but Burt could have sworn he felt Blaine breathing down his neck. "On the evening of Kurt's seventeenth birthday, the veil of protection over this home will fade away. The spell that I am now saying, will linger at this fence until that time comes. Once it does, my words will penetrate into your home and into Kurt's bedroom. Kurt will wake up in a confused and dizzy trance." Blaine paused, "Kurt will follow my spell and leave his room and walk in that direction." The dark hair boy pointed in the direction where the village ended and the neighboring forest began. "He will keep walking until he reaches my castle. On the top floor in the tallest tower, there will be a spinning wheel. The moment Kurt's pricks his finger against the spindle he will fall into a deep slumber. The slumber will be so great, that it will grant him immortality and permanent youth." Blaine ended his spell by closing his fist. "And then, he will be mine."

"No," Burt cried and "That will not happen!"

"It has already been said." A cold smirk decorated Blaine's face. "Do you want to know where you will be while all this is happening?" Burt stayed silent. "You will be perfectly asleep. I was going to erase your memory of Kurt. In that case you would not have to worry about him and blame yourself for not being able to save him. Unfortunately, you made this much harder than it needed to be. As punishment you will wake up with the sun the following morning and your son will be gone. You will never be able to hold him again, but his beautiful face will cloud your mind every day for the rest of your life."

A tear began to seep from the older man's twitching eyes. "What did my family do to you do deserve such cruelty form you?"

Blaine turned his head sideways as if he did not understand the question. "Nothing, I just want your beautiful son."

Burt quickly turned back to his house and saw Kurt staring from the window. "Go away."

"I am leaving. If I were you, I would enjoy these next three months with your son. Running away or seeking help will only hurt the both of you."

Pressure seemed to be growing stronger on Burt. "Go."

"If you try running away, bad things will happen. I may not be able to cross this fence, but don't underestimate my power." Blaine smiled in Kurt's direction and if his threat was a mere pleasantry. "Give Kurt my greetings."

Burt did not say anything as Blaine walked away and the raven faithfully flew over her master. It was not until the dark hair twenty-seven year old vanished among the trees that Burt was able to level his breathing.

…

"Father, what did Mr. Anderson want?" Kurt asked the moment Burt had returned from outside. "I thought me had enough money for this month's rent."

Burt silently closed the door behind him before he spoke, "Mr. Anderson came to tell us that he is closing the forest off from all hunting." Burt lied.

Kurt walked back to his trunk and grabbed some fabric. "No one goes hunting in the forest. Why is he making this announcement now?"

"I don't know son. Maybe some kids…" Burt's blood felt like it had turned to ice. "What are you doing? Get away from that."

The pale boy with blue eyes looked up from his bench next to his spinning wheel. "Father wants wrong?"

Burt hastily rushed towards his son and pulled him away from the spinning wheel. "I want you to stop spinning."

"What why?" Kurt cried. "I need to spin. Mr. Jefferson said that he would pay me to make him and his family new outfits. I need the yarn. He said would pay me two months' worth of rent. Father we need the money." Kurt walked back to his work station. "Winter is coming and I need to finish making this for you." Kurt held up a half-finished sweater.

Burt closed his eyes and looked away from his son. The moment Kurt held up the sweater Burt was teased with a horrible image of Kurt's bleeding and cast under a sleeping curse. "I have plenty of warm cloths." Burt lied and tried to ignore the holes in his clothes. "We don't need Mr. Jefferson's money. We are doing fine."

"Father I know you're not telling the truth." Kurt gently corrected. "I need to sew. What did Mr. Anderson really say, please tell me the truth? I want to help. Did he threaten you? Does he want to raise our rent again?" The young boy listed a few other alternatives of what Blaine could possibly want from them. Among the lengthy list Kurt did not include himself.

"What Mr. Anderson said to me does not matter." Burt began, but Kurt interrupted him.

"Why won't you tell me?" The pale boy sat the half-finished sweater on a table and walked back towards his father. "You can tell me."

Burt accepted Kurt's hand when his son extended his arm outward. The touch of his son's hand gave Burt a new idea and it caused him to forget Blaine's previous threat. "I think you should move in with you aunt. She doesn't live too far, but it's far enough that no one would be able to find you." Burt shouted loudly with excitement. "Now is a perfect opportunity." Burt quickly let go of his son's hand and stomped towards Kurt's bedroom.

"Father," Kurt demanded and followed his father to his bedroom. "We can't move. This is our home, our life. You are a blacksmith and I sew."

Burt opened Kurt's wardrobe and began tossing different articles of clothing onto the bed. "Your only sixteen Kurt, you wouldn't understand. You're practically a child."

Kurt wrapped his arms around his waist and continued to watch his father. "I'm going to be seventeen in three months. I'm almost an adult. Some boys my age are already engaged or married. I'm not 'practically a child' I'm actually 'an adult.'"

The older man was too caught up in his own thoughts to be listening to his son. Too much was reminding Burt of Blaine's promise to curse Kurt into an immortal slumber. Blaine was a dark and sick sorcerer who lived off fear and, Burt did not want to say it, sex. Whatever Blaine had in mind for Kurt would be a far cry from wholesome and without dignity.

"Please, father, what did Mr. Anderson say to you?"

Burt Hummel finally stopped ransacking his son's closet. "He said," the older man turned and carefully observed his son. Kurt looked just like his late wife. His skin was flawless and his eyes sparkled with blue and innocence. Blaine was not wrong, Kurt was beautiful. "You're beautiful, Kurt."

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Please, father, what did he say?"

"Please don't make me tell you." Burt cried and crumbled his body to the floor. "I don't know what to do for you."

Wide blue eyes watch his father fall onto his knees. "Father, you're trembling." Kurt wrapped his arms around his father. "It is your heart again?" Burt answered by throwing his arms around his son, "Father, I need to go get you help." Burt cried loudly and tightened his hold around his son. "Father, you need help."

"Mr. Anderson," Burt chocked.

"What about Mr. Anderson? Do you need me to get him?"

"No!" The older man screamed. "I never want you to see that man again. If he even comes back to this house, then I want you to ignore him. Don't look out the window if he ever comes back to visit. Don't allow him to see your face. Maybe he will forget about you."

Kurt silently agreed to his father's instruction. The pale boy chose not to ask his father farther questions about Mr. Anderson. Kurt had only spoken to the twenty-seven year old once and that was two years ago. It was an awkward and unnerving encounter.

_"It is not wise for a boy your age to be out at an hour like this?" A cold voice called out from behind Kurt._

_The new voice caused Kurt's stomach to flip-flop. "I'm just walking home from a friend's house." Kurt stated, even though he did not need to._

_"What kind of friend? He must be a special friend for you to be willing to walk in the middle of a cold winter's night."_

_Kurt was temporary caught off guard when he noticed a raven fly overhead and peacefully land on the stranger's shoulder._

_"Sweet Kurt, allow me to introduce you to Custos." The evil cry from the raven caused Kurt to forget to ask how the man knew his name. "Now tell me. Who were you with?"_

_"Rachel, she's just a friend." The pale boy could have swarm that he could hear jealously in the stranger's voice. "Who are you?"_

_"You don't know?" Blaine sighed disapprovingly. "That's a shame. In any case, my name is Blaine Anderson."_

_"Anderson, as in Mr. Anderson…the owner of this town and….witch," Kurt gasped. _

_"I prefer to be called a sorcerer." Blaine walked closer to the young boy and the young boy took two steps back, "So you have heard of me. Are you afraid of me now?"_

_Kurt was more afraid then he cared to admit. He had heard many cruel stories about the man in front of him. Mr. Anderson was a dictator, murder and rapist. The darkness of the night and lateness in the hour caused the young boy to focus on the last two nouns. _

_"Should I be?" The boy asked with all the strength he could muster._

_"I haven't made up my mind yet." Blaine shameless admired the young boy's face. "You are beautiful. Isn't he beautiful, Custos?" The raven jumped off Blaine's shoulder and attentively analyzed the boy. Blaine's hazel eyes did not leave Kurt's blue eyes, until the raven returned to his shoulder._

_Kurt could not understand the raven's answer, but Blaine could. "I completely agree." Blaine commented with the raven. "I don't imagine that his baby fat will last forever. I like your suggestion. His long leg could come in handy."_

_The raven turned her head in a sharp ninety degree angle. Her black eyes and hard beak seemed to be picking at Kurt's face. _

_"Don't be shy Kurt. I will see you again very soon." Blaine smirked at the boy and his smirked remained until his entire body vanished into the night. _

"I agree to stay away from Mr. Anderson, but father we can't move. We don't have the money. Aunt Katherine lives with seven other people, they wouldn't have room for us. Father, this is our home. I like it here. Come here," Kurt helped his father to stand up. "Why don't you take a nap and get some rest."

Too exhaustive with grief Burt did not argued when his son helped him into his bed.

"You don't have to tell me what Mr. Anderson said. Now, I going to spin some new thread and we are not going to move. Alright," Kurt gently added.

Burt tiredly stared at his son as if he was the most beautiful thing in the world. "Running away wouldn't have saved you anyway."

"Save me from what?"

Burt did not know whether or not should warn his son of Blaine's threat. If Blaine was true to his word, then Kurt would simply fall into a restful asleep on his birthday and never wake up. The older man was suddenly too tired to remember if Blaine described the eternal slumber as 'restful' or not. At the moment the man was too exhausted to care and any form of sleep seemed better than no sleep at all.

With unexplained tiredness Burt Hummel feel asleep for the next twenty-four hours.

When Burt woke up the following day he could not recount what had happened before he had fallen asleep and he had completely forgotten about Blaine's promise.

Custos beady eyes watched from a nearby tree branch. Kurt was not going anywhere and Burt was too foolish to enjoy the little time he had left with his son. Instead of savoring every moment together, Burt worked every day at the blacksmith and Kurt resumed to spinning.

Kurt chose to give into ignorance. Burt surrendered to denial.

…

Three months later, on the evening of Kurt's seventeen birthday the young boy disappeared from the rest of the world. He was never seen again.

…

One Hundred and Fifty Years Later

A nameless man stumbled across the crumbled stone floor with only a broken leg and blood seeping from on the side of his waist. Early that morning he was challenged by a friend to see if the rumors were true. Ever since he was a young child he and his friends were told a story about a beautiful boy trapped in a dragon guarded castle. The tale was recent enough to still spark interest, but too old to be taken seriously among the careless youth. The nameless man was only within the castle for a few minutes before the rumor was proven to be completely true. Before the man had a chance to realize his surroundings a scaly beast made its grand entrance.

"Almost there," The nameless man whimpered as he approached the open door. The dragon was temporary out of sight and the nameless man was praying that the beast had lost interest in him. "Almost there." On the other side of the open door was the bright summer sunlight and warm heat. Outside the castle was a strikingly contrast from the dark and cold castle the man was currently trapped within.

Ten feet shy from the threshold a large hazel tail slammed onto the stone floor. The force from the tail caused the nameless man to be flung against the wall like a bug. The man was not too proud to cry out his pain from his brokenly leg and newly cracked ribs.

"I'm leaving," the man tried to cry out, but instead his words were blurry and coated with blood. "Please."

Terrified eyes look upwards and stared at the hazel colored beast. The beast had scaly reptile skin and sharp spikes on his head. On the giant monsters back, were two grand wings that caused the monster's size to triple. The nameless man was not convinced the monster was a dragon until the beast began breathing out vibrant green fire.

Another flare of green fire teased a circle round the injured man. "I don't want him! I don't want to fight. Please let me leave!" The man cried in the center of the ring of fire.

To answer the question, the dragon widened his wings and flew off the banister. With great fear the man watched the monster's shadow fall over him. The violent dragon flew over the man five times before he made his grand descent with an open and largemouth filled with razor sharp teeth.

With little effort on behalf of the dragon, the hazel beast's mouth engulfed the weaponless and powerless man. The dragon would feel the vibrations of the man screaming within him, but was not detoured. It has been two years since a 'brave solder' or 'foolish teenage' had tried to invade his castle. Thus, it had been two years since he had eaten his favorite type of food. The majority of the time he would eat traditional human grown or produced foods, but such meals were tasteless and boring. He preferred fresh meat spiced with unadulterated fear. Tonight's meal was exceptionally tasty because not only was it spiced with fear. The man was also laced with captivation of the dragon's beauty. The dragon loved such attention and flavoring.

It only took a few minutes for the remains of the nameless man to be completely gone.

Once the sound of bones cracking and saliva swirling within the dragon ended, the castle returned to its normal silence.

The silence lasted until the dragon could no longer see any threat or entertainment to elude him. Without anything else to do the monster relaxed his wings and tucked his chin against his chest. Within a few brief moments the dragon was gone and replaced with a satisfied and arrogant grinning sorcerer.

Blaine effortlessly stretched his arms upwards and savored the feeling of being back in his normal and ageless body. After the transformation Blaine was not wearing any clothes and he could not care less about his nudity. Who was there to care if he sat on the furniture without undergarments and why did he need a wear shirt within his own home? Blaine lived in the middle of the woods and if someone were to trespass onto his land, then they would be eaten before they knew that Blaine was naked.

Having said all this Blaine did not live along, however the immortal sorcerer highly doubted that the two other inhabitants within the castle would object to his nudity. The first inhabitant included his precious and prized pet raven named Custos. Blaine had originally adoptive the raven to do all his spying for him. However, in more recent times, the raven's responsibility has shifted from spy to guardian of the third guest in the castle, Blaine's sleeping beauty.

Custos cared very little for the sleeping boy, but she did recognize the pleasure her master took from the boy every morning and night for the past one-hundred and fifty years. With that said Custos remained faithful to her post and ensured that the boy never woke up and no one would wake him up.

Without needing to walk, Blaine snapped his fingers and the large wooden door of the castle slammed shut. With a second snap the destroyed first floor of the castle was rematerialized and all that was broken was restored to its original form.

Now, not only was the nameless man's body gone, but all the evidence of his presence was completely removed.

Satisfied from his meal and late afternoon entertainment Blaine decided that it was late and time for bed.

The gothic and grand nature of the castle was overly ostentatious and gluttonous for a single village to live in, let one a single man, a raven and a sleeping beauty. Yet none of that mattered to Blaine. He was a sorcerer who has been alive for a very-very long time. In Blaine's mind it only made sense that he should live well lavished and spoiled.

The dark hair boy did not yield any attention to the magnificent stain glass windows while he journeyed up the steep stairway to the highest room in his tallest tower. It had been twelve hours since he shared any private and quality time with his sleeping beauty and his body was being to have withdrawals for the soft and warm skin.

At the top of the stairway was an old wooden door with an enchanted golden lock. A soft unlocking spell escaped Blaine's lips and soon the dark hair sorcerer entered the eerily chamber.

As far as Blaine could recognize the chamber where his sleeping beauty slept in had not changed since Kurt was laid to rest. The lone window in the room was covered by a thick and heavy green curtain that prevented all rays of hope and new life from entering. The walls were made from stone and the only decorations on them were lustful art and moving shadows that originated from the fire mantle. The green burning flames from the fire mantle were the only source of light into the tiny erotic room.

Blaine closed the door behind him and stepped into the green light. The pathway from the door to the bed was a familiar trail for the twenty-seven year old. Even after one-hundred and fifty years the short pathway never failed to excite him and return him to his most savage of instincts.

"How was he today?" Blaine asked his raven. The black bird waved his wings to imply that the sleeping beauty had not stirred. "Of course he didn't because he is my good boy."

The dark hair boy stopped walking when he reached the side of the bed and gently ran his fingers over the warm cheek and soft lips.

"How are you doing today my love? I've missed you Kurt." Blaine's index finger sneaked in between Kurt's lips. Kurt's lips were the only part of the sleeping body that Blaine had never tasted or played with. If Blaine were to kiss the soft lips, then Kurt would wake up and the sleeping curse would be broken.

The last time Blaine was visiting the village he had heard rumors' speculating that true loves kiss was the only thing that could rescue the sleeping beauty. The ridiculous rumors made Blaine laugh. It was true that a kiss would wake Kurt up. However true loves kiss was not strong enough break the curse. Only Blaine would break the curse with a kiss. Blaine knew that one day he would kiss Kurt and end the curse. The pale seventeen year old would wake up, but their time together would be far from over.

Blaine attentively pulled his index finger out of Kurt's mouth and trailed his fingers down the pale neck.

Blaine did not know when he would finally wake Kurt up, but when the day finally comes Blaine already knew what he was going to do. He would kiss Kurt while taking advantage of the labile body. Afterwards he would explain to Kurt that his awakening was due to intercourse and if he did not have intercourse every twelve hours then he would fall back to sleep for another hundred years. The dark hair boy knew Kurt would not mind. Since the sleeping beauty had fallen asleep he has only experienced sweet dreams with Blaine being his hero and guardian.

The day Kurt woke up he would already be in love with Blaine and breathing over every word Blaine said. The pale seventeen year old boy would stay immortal and they would live the rest of their days together.

One hundred and fifty years ago Custos had asked Blaine why he did not just take the boy from the beginning.

Blaine argued that people always see things differently after a good night's rest. Only imagine what a two hundred year sleep could do to someone's mind.

Custos would not argue with that reasoning.

"You are so beautiful and all mine. You will always be mine. Even after you wake up you will stay with me and never want to leave him." Blaine fingers trailed down the neck and stopped at the pale shoulder and where silk green sheets began.

As if he was opening the curtain for a magnificent performance Blaine slowly pulled the silk sheet off the pale naked body.

Hungry hazel eyes watched as familiar pale skin unknowingly presented itself under the green glow from the fire. With careless ease Blaine discarded the sheet to the floor and kneeled one of his knees onto the soft mattress.

Blaine did not care whether Custos was still in the room or not. The black raven practically shared the same heart and soul as Blaine. If Blaine wanted to satisfy himself, then why should he deprive his pet from a pleasurable show? Custos did not always stay for the free entertainment. Today however the raven perched herself on the headboard and watched.

Without shame or guilt Blaine widened the sleeping boy's legs and laid his body between them. With the experience of over a hundred of years of training, Blaine matched his hips against Kurt's and attached his lips to his favorite part of the pale and long neck. The twenty seven year old was not in a hurry with his beauty who was ten year younger then himself. When the union was first established Blaine could not control his behavior and took things a little too fast and rough for his young virgin. The sorcerer was not concern with the possibility of hurting Kurt. Kurt's body was completely relax and oblivious of his surroundings.

Blaine closed his eyes against the green flames and focused his attention on the soft skin and silk sheets. With little concern of preparation for himself or the sleeping boy, Blaine carefully lifted Kurt's hips upwards. The shift in body positions intensified the lust with in Blaine. Hazel eyes reopened and yet again admired the exposed flesh under the illumination of green light. The admiration ended when Blaine slowly entered into the Kurt's hole. A sinful moan escaped Blaine. All too quickly the moan advanced towards heavy breathing and sudden movements.

From the outside one would not expect such evil occurring from within the stone castle. For the most part the night was a quiet evening in an abandon castle. However, like so many things, nothing was what it seemed.

Compared to mortals, it took Blaine a greater amount of time to reach completion within the younger boy. Once Blaine had released himself and sedation rested his mind, the dark hair boy pulled out. Kurt remained perfectly asleep and all too innocent. Meanwhile Custos remained entertained from the bedhead board.

"You will not always be asleep, my beautiful Kurt." Blaine kissed each of Kurt's eyelids. "One of these days you will wake up and I will be able to see your beautiful eyes again. Oh how I miss your beautiful eyes." Without any other reason to stay, Blaine got out of bed and picked the silk sheet off from the floor. "Let's get you nice and comfortable."

The black raven watched her master cover the used boy with silk sheets.

"I love you." Blaine whispered and kissed Kurt's pale forehead. "I will see you again in the morning."

The dark hair boy closed locked the wooden door behind him and like all the nights for the last one hundred and fifty years. Kurt's cold lips remained kiss-less and silent.

…

One Hundred Years Later

In the highest room in the tallest tower in Blaine Anderson's castle laid a sleeping beauty that went by the name of Kurt Hummel. It has been two hundred and fifty years since the boy fell asleep. It had been during this time when the sleeping boy experienced the same dream over and over again. In this dream Kurt dreamt that he was trapped in a dragon guardian tower ruled by an evil ugly old man, a man who resembled Kurt's father. During all this time Kurt eagerly waited for his prince charming to rescue him. Every day and night in his dream, Kurt would have visions of a slightly older hazel eye man who would come and rescue him.

All the waiting came to an end when the sleeping boy felt something soft touch his lips. The soft touch was soon added with a repeating pain penetrating from within him. Out of reflex and habit innocent blue eyes opened.

The pale and confused boy blinked several times until Kurt was able to recognized Blaine towering over him. The dark hair boy's chest was bare and he was breathing heavily. Blaine's body repeated to make thrusting motions. It took Kurt a moment to make the connection between the pain within him and Blaine's motions.

"Hello Beautiful." Blaine leaned down and consumed Kurt's confused lips. "Welcome back."

"Blaine?" Kurt puzzled at the beautiful man. "You came for me."

Blaine smiled and stilled his motions. "Of course I'm come to rescue you. I love you. It was by my love and though the act of love that I was able to wake you up. It was the only way to wake you up. I hope you don't mind."

The young boy nodded his head in disagreement. "I don't mind. I've dreamt that you would come and save me. I feel like I have fallen in love with you in my sleep. I love you too."

Blaine broadly smiled at Kurt's confession. "I'm glad you feel that way because I love you too and I will love you forever."

The End

...

Endnotes: Phew, another story done. I'm not sure which story I'll write next. Thanks to everyone how left suggestions! They are all really good and interesting. I hope this story was alright. Please review and please don't be too mean. Thanks


	5. In Control

**Story notes:** Here is another story. It is the teacher/student/blackmail idea. I know some people were afraid that this topic is overly used, but I hope it is original in its own dark way. Whenever I see teacher/student stories I favor teacher!Blaine and student!Kurt, however I'm going against my normal preference. I hope some people like this story. I'm sorry if you don't.

**Summary: **Blaine is seventeen years old, he practices dark magic and he is Rachel's baby brother. Kurt is an innocent twenty-three year old teacher and good friends with Rachel.

This is a **VERY DARK** story. Blaine is completely out of character and evil. Please understand that this story is fiction and **NOT** my impression of the world. Please do not leave nasty reviews if you find this story disturbing. If you're afraid you may be disturbed, then please don't read this story.

**WARNINGS (please read):** non-con, rape, blackmail, bullying/school fighting, brainwashing and physical/mental manipulations.

Please enjoy.

In Control

"No fighting!" Kurt shouted and sprinted towards the direction where all the commotion was originating from. "Everyone stop fighting!" In all honesty Kurt did not believe the five high school age boys would stop fighting because of his simple words. He was thin, twenty-three years old and still referred to as the 'new teacher.' Kurt may have the title teacher of chemistry and music, but he was still viewed as a timid school boy who was easily ignored and frequently toppled over.

"Please stop," a weak boy cried. Kurt paled as he neared the fight scene. Lying on the ground was his best friend's seventeen year old brother, and hovering over him were four other boys. One of the boys was saddling the victim and punching him. The other three boys were both cheering and kicking the same victim. "Please stop," the same boy chocked with tears and blood.

"Stop this instant!" Kurt screamed again. Surprisingly, the four boys stopped attacking the crying seventeen year old who was still lying on the ground. "Go to the principal's office this instant and don't think I don't know all of your names. I never thought I would see this kind of behavior from you boys." The four attackers stared at Kurt with confused expressions and pale cheeks. "You heard me. Go to the principal's office now!"

The oldest of the boys and most likely the leader of the group blinked several times. "Why are you shouting Mr. Hummel? What are you talking about?"

Kurt was temporarily caught off guard by the subtle and easy nature of the boy. The blond hair boy name Robert was normally just that, calm and collected. Robert had never demonstrated to be the aggressive or violent person that he was acting like less than fifteen seconds ago. "Robert, I want you and your friends to go to the principal's office this second. I will be there soon as I take Mr. Anderson to the nurse's office."

Robert worriedly raised his eyebrows. He had never been in trouble before and he could not understand why he was in trouble now. "What is wrong with Blaine?"

"What is wrong with me?" Blaine struggled to stand up. Kurt volunteered his shoulder for the boy to lean on. "You and your friends attacked me!" Robert immediately began protesting the accusation against him. "Stop pretending that you are innocent. It is about time everyone learned now what kind of person you truly are."

"Blaine, what are you talking about?" Brian asked next to Robert.

"Kurt…I mean, Mr. Hummel, this really hurt." Blaine hissed and added more of his weight onto Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt struggled to keep the dark hair boy standing upright. "Brian, I want you, Robert and all of your friends to go to the principal's office now." Kurt growled and all four boys dropped their heads in defeat and began walking in the direction Kurt had instructed. None of the boys could understand what just happened. The last thing any of them could remember was getting ready for football practice. They could not remember Blaine Anderson being anywhere in their memories.

Meanwhile Blaine gave himself a congratulatory smile. Everything had turned out beautifully. The bright smile was fleeting and soon replaced with a painful and distressed expression. "Please don't take me to the nurse's office." Blaine cried. "If I go there, then the nurse will call my parents."

"Are they out of town again?"

Blaine shyly nodded his head in agreement. "They moved to Seattle and left me in Ohio. They still pay all of my bills and expenses. My dad won't care that I got beat up. He would just say that I derived it and then ask if I'm now straight. As for my mom…she likes to pretend that her son is not gay." Blaine stopped talking when he felt Kurt's hand gingerly touch his waist for added support.

"I'm really sorry Blaine, but you need to go to the nurse. You could be internally bleeding or have other injuries I cannot recognize. You're my student and I cannot stand by and watch you suffer."

The dark hair boy savored the acknowledgement that this beautiful man cared for him. "Thank you."

Blaine Anderson was eleven years old the first time his big sister, Rachel, invited Kurt over for a sleep over party. Prior to that afternoon, Blaine did not realize that a boy could be so beautiful. It was also that day that when Blaine realized he favored boys over girls, and Kurt in particular. Unfortunately for Blaine, he was viewed as nothing more than Rachel's nerdy younger brother. With time it because obvious to everyone, except Kurt, that Blaine was madly in love with the fair skin beauty.

Rachel found out about the crush when she overheard her brother confessing his love for Kurt in front of a mirror. Mr. and Mrs. Anderson learned that their son was gay when they walked in on Blaine pleasuring himself to a picture of Kurt. Blaine was fourteen at the time.

Rachel and Kurt remained friends in high school and college. During the entirety of this time frame Rachel hid Kurt away from her younger brother. It was not until she and Kurt were twenty-one and Blaine got a boyfriend before Rachel allowed her brother to see Kurt again. To this day Rachel does not know that Blaine's 'boyfriend' was just a ploy for Blaine to see Kurt again.

Mr. and Mrs. Anderson began distancing themselves from their son the moment Blaine proudly announced himself to be gay.

Blaine did not mind being isolated from his family. The new found freedom and lack of responsibility allowed him time to begin practicing dark magic. Blaine's grandmother was a dark magic witch and she elected Blaine to be the grandchild that she would pass the gift on to. Blaine was twelve the first time he casted a spell, but it was not until he was fourteen when he put his heart truly into it. Now at the age of seventeen Blaine is well crafted and powerful. One of Blaine's magical specialties is mind and body control.

There are very few people in the school that Blaine has not manipulated to some degree for his own amusement. To all the promiscuous girls who make fun of his hair and wardrobe, Blaine increased their chances of fertility. A number of such girls have, since then, suddenly quit attending school. For the boys who teased Blaine's sexuality, Blaine would give them interesting dreams which left them wet and questioning their own desires. With the exception of Kurt, Blaine has controlled most of the school faculty for better grades and more freedom. Blaine's was waiting for the right time to control Kurt, such times were coming close.

"No need to thank me. I've known you far too long." Kurt tried to lighten the conversation.

"I guess we're both old men together." Blaine spoke back. Blaine usually tried to minimize their six year age difference.

Kurt gave Blaine a hurt expression. "You're not old. If you're old then I'm an antique."

Blaine wanted to say something, but the duo arrived outside the nurse's office. On the closed white door was a note saying that the nurse had left for the day.

"Is it four-thirty already?" Kurt gasped. Where had the day gone?

"Yeah, it's okay Kurt…I mean Mr. Hummel. I'm alright. You can just let me go home. I'll be fine tomorrow."

"I don't think you should be alone. Would you care if I called Rachel?"

"No."

Kurt dialed his friend. Rachel had moved to New York after she graduated from college. Before she left, she had asked Kurt to keep an eye on her younger brother. The phone rang multiple times until Rachel finally answered.

"Hello," Rachel cheerfully answered. Kurt quickly told Rachel of Blaine's attack.

"I want to take him to the doctor, but-"

Rachel frantically interrupted her friend. "Don't take him to the doctor?"

"What?" Kurt pulled the phone away from his ear and gave Blaine a confused expression. Blaine just smirked and whispered another spell.

"Can he stay with you tonight? He is probably really scared and tired."

Kurt glanced back at Blaine. Blaine did look scared and tired. "That is fine."

"Great," Rachel quickly hung up.

Kurt confusedly closed his phone. Normally it was impossible to get Rachel off the phone. The brown hair girl could talk for hours at the time. Normally she would talk about a play she auditioned for or a cute boy who flirted with her. Never before had she said 'great' and then end the conversation. On top of the simple fact that she was not acting like her normal self, she also showed little concern for her brother's wellbeing.

Kurt's confusion was not missed by Blaine. "Sorry if Rachel was not acting like her crazy self. She has been stressed out lately because no theater will hire her." Blaine did not see it necessary to add that he placed a curse over Rachel, a curse to prevent Rachel from ever acting on a stage. The younger brother had still not forgiven his sister for keeping him and Kurt away from each other.

"That would explain it." Kurt tucked his phone away. "Rachel asked for you stayed with me tonight. I have a spare bed for you. Would that be alright with you? I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"I-I-I won't want to be inconvenience you." Blaine shyly bit his lips, but his true intentions were to prevent himself from licking his lips with hungry lust.

"Of course not," Kurt smiled. "Would you feel safe waiting in my office while I talk to the principle about your attack?"

"I wouldn't mind at all."

The two boys walked in comfortable silent back to Kurt's office. Once they arrived Kurt ensured from Blaine that he would be comfortable on his own.

"I'll be fine." Blaine nervously answered. "Please don't be gone for too long."

"You're safe now. I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"Thank you."

Kurt offered Blaine an encouraging smile and closed the office door behind him.

Kurt had not been gone for more than ten seconds before Blaine began his preparatory work. Without shame or hesitation Blaine unbuttoned and removed his pants and underwear. Thanks to Blaine's best efforts he did not succumb to his lust and take care of his growing problem. He was here on a mission. If his mission was a success, then the next time he would be naked in Kurt's office, Kurt would be naked too and preferable leaning over the desk with widen legs. Blaine struggled to push back the image. Kurt in such positions has polluted his mind since he was fifteen.

Without anything holding him back, Blaine opened the bottom desk drawer. The drawer was filled with various papers and forms. None of the information captured Blaine's interest. The mundane appearance of the draw shifted when Blaine secretly stowed away his dirty underwear in the back of the drawer. Then, as if the underwear was not enough of a scandal, Blaine added an opened box of condoms and half empty bottle of lube.

Satisfied by his work the teenage turned his attention to Kurt's computer. The computer did have a security password, but even an amateur witch or sorcerer could have infiltrated the database. Just as expected Blaine tapped into the computer smoothly. One there Blaine downloaded multiple nude pictures of himself in various positions and costumes. Blaine would prefer not to explain how the pictures were taken, but trust assured that there is an interesting back story. While the pictures were downloading off his flash drive and into the Kurt's computer, Blaine created a special file to store his pictures. The file was simply titled "B.A."

With nothing else to do, the dark hair boy logged off of Kurt's computer and put his pants back on. It was ten minutes later when Kurt returned with grim news.

"I don't understand…" Kurt puzzled in a foul temper. "Robert and his friends were not in the principal's office. When I arrived the principal told me that all your attackers are out of town of a football game. He called the football manager and all of those boys have good alibies…."

Blaine acted surprised by the news. "What? Kurt, what are you talking about? No one attacked me." The dark hair boy lied. If his spell was going to work, then Kurt would need to be very confused.

"No... You were attack. I saw it. I saved you. Don't you remember… I called Rachel and she requested that you sleep at my house tonight?" Kurt gasped. Was he losing his mind?

"Kurt, do you care if I call you Kurt? Have you been sleeping? You look tired.

Kurt did not feel tired before, but now his eyelids seemed to be growing heavy. "Now, that you mention it, I haven't been sleeping much lately…Enough about me, how are you feeling?"

Blaine stepped closer to Kurt and gently rubbed circles on the other man's back. "I'm fine. I think you are the one who needs help. Come on, let me help you home."

Kurt did not open his bottom desk drawer or check his computer again for the evening. It was late and he was not feeling like his normal self. He felt dizzy, confused and Blaine did not look like Rachel's younger brother. Blaine looked more mature and wiser.

"Blaine, you look different." Kurt's words were slurred, almost as if he was drunk.

Blaine's hot breath ticked Kurt's ear. "I suggest we get home and in bed quickly." Blaine was finished with pushing back his eagerness. Tonight he would finally release his years of lusting after his big sister's best friend.

…

To anyone who has been ever be graced or cursed with Kurt's company in the morning would understand that Kurt is not a morning person. No matter how late he wakes up or how dark his room is, Kurt is always in a foul temper. The cure to the Kurt's morning irritation is a cup of coffee and general silence for the next ten minutes after waking.

This particular morning began with the promise of being like every other day. However, as Kurt's blue eyes began to flicker against the morning light, subtleties took over his morning irritability.

The first subtlety was the simple fact that he was lying on the left side of the bed. He always went to sleep and woke up on the right side of the bed. The second change was Kurt's nightstand and dresser. All the drawers were pulled opened and the materials from within those drawers were either on the floor or partly hanging out of the side. Kurt had self-discipline strictness over organization and cleanliness to the point it was almost an obsession. The scene before him was unacceptable. The third difference was the big fact that Kurt was nude and his bedding felt a little sticky. The combination of the three subtle changes to Kurt's routine left him feeling nauseous and ashamed.

"What happened last night?" Kurt sat up from his bed and glanced around his room. It looked like a wild party had been thrown. His window curtains were ripped from the wall and the clothes on the floor looked like they were removed and tossed away with savage eagerness. The pale boy felt his cheeks flush when he recognized the outfit he wore the previous day laying on the floor. Next to his shirt and pants was another set of clothes. The tiny blue bowtie among the heap caused Kurt to cover his mouth with his hands. "Oh no, oh no." Kurt weakly stumbled out of bed and accidently fell onto the floor.

"Oh good you're up." Kurt timidly peaked over his bed and looked towards the bedroom threshold. Standing there was a naked Blaine holding two cups of coffee. "Oh, don't be shy Kurt. There is no longer reason for you to be embarrassed around me." The dark hair boy stepped away from the door and advanced towards the older man. Kurt retaliated to Blaine's actions by wrapping a sheet around his naked body. Kurt remained kneeling on the floor. "Seriously Kurt, I have an excellent memory. There is nothing left of you that I haven't seen or will ever forget. You might as well get used to it."

The other boy grew worried. "What happened last night?"

The dark hair boy laughed and sat the coffee on the nightstand and then stretched out on the bed. Kurt looked everywhere except at Blaine when the dark hair boy opened his legs widely and moaned.

"Oh, what did happen last night? Well it began with a nice dinner of wine and chocolate covered strawberries and it ended with you riding me like there was no tomorrow. I never knew you could move so fast. It was a lot of fun. Can we do it again? Look I'm already for you." Blaine motioned towards his growing appendage.

A million horrified thoughts and questions passed through Kurt's mind. Did he just have sex with a student? Did he sleep with an underage boy? Did he wildly ride his best friend's baby brother? The answer had to be no. It needed to be no.

"Blaine this isn't funny. What happened last night?"

The younger boy smirked at his teacher. "We had a lot of fun last night. I've wanted to sleep with you since I was fourteen. How long have you wanted me? I want to guess a very long time. Tell me, when you saw me dating other guys were you jealous? Did you wish you were them instead? Your eagerness last night seems to think so."

"B-B-Blaine."

"I certainty wished they were you." The teenage ignored the warning in Kurt's voice. "I forget who I lost my v-card to, but I do remember giving him a little magic to make him look like you. Don't worry gorgeous," Blaine winked, "None of them can compare to the real thing."

"Blaine."

"Stop mopping on the floor Kurt, and get back up here. I'm hard and ready for that tight ass of yours."

"Don't you dare talk to me that way!" Kurt screamed. "What did you do to me last night? Did you slip something in my drink?"

Hazel eyes flashed red for a moment, just a moment. It was never a question who was in control. Blaine was always in charge of his actions, and now he was in control of Kurt's actions. "If I were you, Kurtie, I wouldn't talk that way to me…unfortunate things could happen to you."

Blue eyes looked towards Blaine. "I don't remember what happened last night. Can we please pretend that this did not happen?"

Blaine stood back up from the bed and walked towards Kurt's dresser. "I've wanted you for far too long. I'm not going to just pretend this did not happen. You don't remember what happened? Well luckily I recorded it." Blaine smiled and removed a camera setting on the dresser. "You see Kurt, I have special gifts. These gifts allow me to make people do what I want them to do. But you're different Kurt. I want you to want me. I want you to choose me. Unfortunately, you needed a little persuasion to make the chose I want you to."

Kurt carefully watched Blaine walk to the side of the bed he was setting next to. "What kind of persuasion?"

The teenage age lifted a corner of the sheet covering Kurt's naked body and set next to Kurt. Blaine rested his spare hand on Kurt's upper thigh. "I can make people do certain things for me. For example, I made you rape me last night."

Kurt did not have a chance to response before the tiny screen on the camera replayed the previous night.

"There we are." Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder and began narrating. "We had just finished eating dinner and suddenly you stopped acting like your wholesome self." Kurt's eyes widen as he watched himself push Blaine against the wall and began grinding their bodies together. In the video Blaine cried out in pain and began protecting Kurt dominance. The older man was not influenced by the younger boy's whimpers.

"Don't worry," the teenage tried to comfort. "I wasn't in any pain. I just needed to make this rape look authentic. The next time you and I role play, can we act with you being the rape victim? Only I'll be fucking you." Kurt did not hear Blaine. The video recorded less than nine hours ago resumed playing.

With nothing better than to describe as savage, Kurt watched as he tried to undress Blaine. Blaine did not submit to Kurt's actions easily. In the video Blaine frantically tried to fight back. The question of how Kurt's bedroom became so messy was quickly answered. Kurt finally won the battle and completely removed all of Blaine's clothing and then tied to the screaming boy to his bed with different colored scarfs.

"I originally brought with me handcuffs for you to use, but when the time finally came I decided that that scarfs were a hotter kink." Blaine's hazel eyes brightly lit up. "Oh, this is my favorite part."

Kurt wanted to look away from the screen, but Blaine would not allow it. "Don't you want to watch us become one?" From the camera Kurt watched and he sat on and then began riding Blaine. "Look at how well you just take me all in."

Blaine may or may not have turned up the volume of the camera, but the sounds of Blaine 'crying' out in pain, Kurt grunting and skin slapping against skin, cause Kurt's ears to burn. "I r-r-raped you…"

The teenaged laughed and closed the camera. "It wasn't a rape. It was incentive for you to stay with me. I can see how this can be confusing for you. So allow me to explain." Blaine stood up from the floor and picked up Kurt with him. "According to his video you raped me. Yesterday, I hide my dirty underwear in your office at school and I download pornographic images of myself onto your work computer. With all of this evidence and my testimony in court, I could have you arrested. You would be arrested, your records would be tarnished and you would be fire. Let's not forget that your family and friends would disown you. Do you want that?" Kurt remained completely passive as Blaine lifted him onto the bed. The sheet covering Kurt's naked body remained on the floor.

"What do you want?" Kurt fearfully asked. The hungry hazel eyes staring at his pale flesh was answer enough. "What do I need to do?"

Blaine smiled at Kurt's questions. "See, I just need to give you a little incentive for you to see things my way." Blaine may be younger, but his body was more muscular and sexually experienced. "I want you to put your hands here." The dark hair boy lifted the two arms towards the headboard and secured the two hands with two scarfs. "I want your feet here." Olive tone hands motioned for the two shaking pale legs to widen. Kurt's feet were trapped to opposite sides of the bed. "Thanks better."

Kurt closed his eyes when he the bed shift and rough lips attack his neck. Blaine did not return from the conversation until Kurt's neck was fully marked with his signature.

"What I want from you Kurt, is your mind, body and soul. I mainly want your body, but your love will make the physical more satisfying."

Kurt remained breathing loudly with fear. Afraid that if he moved too quickly then his entire world would come crashing down.

"Kurt, I will never make you come with me. I will never rape you or use your body against its will again. If you want me to leave, then I'll leave." Blaine kissed Kurt's right cheek. "Just be aware the recording of last night comes with me, as does my testimony." Cold lips then kissed the left side of Kurt's face. "What do you say? Will you give me your body and love? Or do you want to lose everything?" Kurt shivered underneath Blaine and accepted the feeling of Blaine's hands touching his sex and Blaine's tongue licking his collar bone. "You better answer quickly my love. Per my request and influence, the principle and his team are going to be doing surprised searches in all the teacher's offices. I would hate for them to find all the goodies I hide away under your name. Tell me your answer, I'll undo my spell, and they will forget to check your office for any wrong doings."

"You want me to be your sex slave." Kurt stated.

The teenage pulled back and smirked. "I wouldn't use the term 'sex slave,' but if you would like to wear cuffs and call me 'master' I wouldn't complain. No, instead I was thinking of us having a healthy and mature relationship. A relationship where we live together, share our days and end up in the same bed. You would still teacher chemistry and music. I wouldn't stop you from living your normal life."

"You're only a child, Blaine. How can you know what you want in life? Ah…!" Kurt was quickly silenced when Blaine rolled the pale boy onto his stomach.

"I'm not a child. I'm more of a man than you. I said it before and I'll say it again. I'm a sorcerer and I can make people do what I want them to do. I ensured that you stayed a virgin for me. I'm the only guy you have been with. I on the other hand, have been with plenty of other men. Some men have even been older than you." Blaine honestly informed the boy beneath him. "You are a teacher because I took away all of your opportunities. And I have already been accepted into Harvard for the coming fall. Trust me," the dark hair boy allowed his fingers to tease Kurt's back. The teasing ending when Blaine slipped his index finger into Kurt. "I know perfectly well what I want. I have known that I've wanted your love and attention since I was eleven, and I've wanted this body until I was fourteen. It is you who doesn't know what he wants in life."

A second finger wiggled into Kurt. "Now I ask, what do you want Kurt? You only have two options. Do you want me or a rape conviction?"

Kurt pressed his forehead into the pillow and accepted the teasing Blaine was inflicting upon him. What other choice did he have? "You."

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's shoulders. "Prove it." Kurt started crying when the younger boy rolled Kurt onto his back. "Not only do I want you to prove it, I also want you to agree to always be mine."

More tears fell from Kurt when Blaine's intentions become obvious.

"Open up." The dark hair boys rested his knees on opposite sides of Kurt's neck. Blaine's sex aimed directly towards Kurt's mouth. "If you open your mouth, then you're accepting this agreement with me. You're agreeing to follow me where ever I go, to do whatever I tell you to do. One day you will marry me and help me raise our children. If you do all of this and never complain or deprive me of sex or a smile, then our agreement stands. Otherwise, your fate will be decided by a judge."

"I agree." The pale boy cried.

"Beautiful." Blaine motioned his body closer to Kurt's mouth. "Now open wide for me."

Kurt did and the union was solidified.

The End

…

Endnotes: Phew! In case anyone is wondering I figured out which direction to take the fairy!Kurt idea. I'm going to try and update 'Beauty I See" next, then I'll try and write the fairy idea.

I wish everyone a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays.


	6. Wings in a Cage

**Story notes:** Phew, I finally finished this story! This story was trickier to write than I expected it to be. I hope it is alright. Please enjoy. After I came up with this idea I realized the plot is somewhat similar to Disney's "Peter Pan." Well…more like a disturbed back story of Peter Pan and Tinkerbell. This story does have a dark ending, but Kurt is stronger and more stubborn than previous stories.

**Summary: **Blaine is fifty-five years old and he wants to be young again. He learns that ownership of a fairy can restore youth and claiming a fairy can provide immortality. Claiming Kurt is not easy and gaining immortality has a heavy cost. Human!Dark!Blaine and Fairy!Kurt

This is a **VERY DARK** story. Blaine is completely out of character and evil. Please understand that this story is fiction and **NOT** my impression of the world. Please do not leave nasty reviews if you find this story disturbing. If you're afraid you may be disturbed, then please don't read this story.

**WARNINGS (please read):** non-con, rape, crude language, and animal crudity (Kurt and Blaine's pet cat get in some fights)

Please enjoy.

Wings in a Cage

"There she is." Blaine Anderson looked out of the pilot's window from his private four set jet. "Our new home sweet home, what do you think Kitty?" The older man flipped two switches from the cockpit and slightly turned the control wheel. Meanwhile a bored cat remained lying on the passenger seat, stayed curled up and nibbling on a stuff toy bird.

Beyond the multiple switches and gadgets and through the thick glass window shield was the beautiful sight of a tropical green wonderland. In the center of the island was two gigantic mountains covered in large leafy trees. From Blaine's distance and vantage point, the white rock mountains appeared as if they were covered in moist moss instead of trees. Surrounding the tiny piece of paradise was serene turquoise waters and white foam rolling on the tides.

The plane circled around the tiny island in a declining fashion. "Alright," Blaine muttered to himself and out of habit. "Let's land this thing."

Blaine Anderson, also known as the founder and owner of Anderson Cooperation, has gone much farther in life than anyone could have ever imagined.

Blaine was born into a middle class family in a remote part of Maine. It was here he was raised by his parents and with his older brother Cooper. For the most part, the family was quiet and happy. Blaine's situation in life shifted from mundane to tragic when his parents walked in on him fooling around with another boy. From that day forth his parents gave Blaine an ultimatum, become straight or leave. Only seventeen years old at the time, Blaine took his second option. Post high school graduation Blaine lived cheap and worked in a tasteless bar where flirting and revealing clothes earned him a raise and better tips. This was Blaine's life until he turned twenty-three.

Thanks for generous tips, and the occasional free goody from the bar's patrons, Blaine was able to advance to collage. It was in collage Blaine studied foreign affairs and international trade. After four years of intense university work and ten years of working under a stringent boss, Blaine was ready to start his own business. Twenty-four years was all it took for Blaine to turn his small business into an international cooperation. Now at the age of fifty-five Blaine Anderson is extremely wealthy and the owner of his own private island.

"Pressure looks good. Temperature is good…." Blaine adjusted the wings and began lowering the wheels into a landing position. "There's the runway."

Very little about Blaine Anderson's past is known to the public. In private, Blaine refers to the time frame from when he was seventeen to twenty-three as the 'dark ages.' Everything about his living arrangement was sketchy and degrading. He wore cheap clothes and he smelt like other men's cologne. In summary, alcohol was not the only thing that Blaine was willing to sell in order to survive and progress in life. In between shameful acts Blaine lost and gained something very valuable. He lost his youth and he gained greed; and it was greed that drove Blaine to purchase this particular island.

Blaine wants his youth back and this island can provide it. Well, the special and tiny inhabitant can restore and keep it, a fairy.

Even as a child Blaine did not believe in fairies or any other magical creature. His parents did not promote such nonsense, and as Blaine grew older the interpretation of a 'happy ending' had a change in meaning. By no means did the dark hair man oppose or fear sex, quite the opposite in fact. In one way or another, sex helped Blaine become the man that he is today and it makes him feel confident – not to mention that he likes the way it feels.

For a while Blaine did not need to believe in fairies or magic. He alone was powerful with money and influence, nothing could stop him. Soon, such thoughts were proven to be incorrect. Something could stop him, and that something was time and age. On Blaine's fiftieth birthday he hired his young and attractive secretary, Sebastian, to research and find a way to make him young again. Sebastian suggested forbidden office sex as a popular remedy for decreased libido. Blaine accepted Sebastian's proposal, even though it had never proven to be true in the past thirty-five years and with the many other boys who walked his office hallways.

Blaine was fifty-two when his brother Cooper returned to his life. His older brother Cooper was sixty-four years old, but he did not look a day over twenty-one.

_"I see that you're aging well." Cooper laughed at his younger brother. "How has it been?" The man who was older in mind, but younger in body pulled out the guest chair in front of Blaine's desk._

_Hazel eyes absorbed the youthful sight of his brother and former best friend. The brothers used to be close, but after Blaine was disowned from his parents his relationship with his brother also fell. "And I see that you haven't age at all. Apart from the grey hair and decreased libido I'm doing just dandy." The younger yet older looking brother snapped. "How did you do it? Stay young?"_

_"I did not stay young. I was able to restore my youth." The blue eyed man raised his arms and rested his head on his hands. "Once you get your hands on one, it is easy to do." Cooper trailed his voice and took his brother's interest with him. _

_"What?"_

_Cooper lowered his hands smirked, "Fairies."_

_"Cute Cooper, really cute," Blaine frowned and narrowed his hazel eyes. "Did someone tell you that I'm aging? Did you just come in here to mock me? Get out of my office." _

_The blue eyed twenty-one year old remained still. "I'm not here to mock you. I'm here for you. I miss my brother, and I you back in my life. I want my brother and friend back."_

_"It is difficult to take you serious when you look like a child."_

_Cooper rolled his eyes and laughed. "The secret is fairies. Ownership of a fairy can restore youth. One day I purchased a pink wing fairy and locked her in a birdcage on my patio. The next day I looked like this." Cooper waved his hands up and down his body. "I look young and I feel great."_

_"Where did you get a fairy? What happened to your wife?"_

_Cooper stood up and walked towards the door. "I divorced her after she turned forty." The blue eyed boy answered. "I purchased my fairy from a black market in Paris." Cooper opened the door and playfully knocked on the wooden door frame. "There is a twenty-five or younger club two blocks from here. I hope to meet you there." The older brother winked and closed the door behind him._

Of course Blaine did not believe anything his impulsive and reckless brother told him. In between rattling the desks with his secretary, Blaine began researching the existence of fairies and their ability to restore youth. What Cooper said did have merit, what Cooper did not mention was that physically claiming a fairy could also cause immortality.

From then on Blaine spent a _lot_ of money in order to find and capture such a creature. The black markets no longer carried the delicate creatures, but that did not mean that fairies were extinct. It just meant that fairies were living in better hiding places.

Blaine was fifty-three when his luck took a massive leap forward.

When Blaine had his youth and still dared to dream of other wants, he always dreamt of flying and owning his own island. He earned his pilot's license when he was thirty-two and at the age of fifty-three he decided that he was financially ready to buy an island. While touring a particular island Blaine saw a tiny blue halo illuminating from the forest. The halo looked look very much like a pixie. Blaine purchased the island the same day and construction for his new mansion began a week later. For the next three years Blaine did not see the pixie again, but the hazel eyed man knew that a fairy lived on the island. Once all the contractors were finished and gone, Blaine decided that it was high time he meet his little blue friend.

"Alright Kitty…" Blaine repeated and coasted the landing plane onto the smooth dirt runway. "Good flight."

The older man turned off the engine and unlocked the door. He had been cooped up in the tiny plane for the past four hours. He was ready for some fresh sea water air. The moment the pilot door opened the sound of roaring and splashing waves echoed into Blaine's ears like music. This tiny piece of luxury was his property.

The walk from the runaway to the main house on the island was not too far. Ten minutes later and Blaine was being greeted with the sight of his new home. The house was built among and around the trees like a childhood treehouse, however this treehouse was an actual house with running water and electricity. How the house was not off the grid Blaine did not know or care. He was set to live a long and comfortable life. Yes, Blaine would return to the mainland every so often, but this would be his _main_ home. Some people had warned him that he would get lonely and offered their _company. _Blaine refused when he learned that food from the mainland could temporarily enlarge a fairy to the size of a human.

Ownership of a fairy could restore youth and claiming a fairy can give immortality-Blaine did not need anyone else's _company_. As already stated, Blaine is very greedy.

"Come on, Kitty." The older man waited for his tiny black and white cat to run into the house. When Kitty crossed the threshold she was holding a toy bird between her teeth. "We are going to need to get some rest tonight. Tomorrow we're going to meet my new pet."

…

There are two tricks one needs to know when capturing a fairy, and those tricks are music and mainland food. It is through music a fairy will reveal itself and it is by mainland food that the fairy stays.

Bright and early, and with the breakage of the new day, Blaine stepped out of his silk sheeted master bed and walked towards the balcony. Most people would have taken the time to admire the rising sun, not Blaine. The previous night he had found a new grey hair from his dyed hair. He needed to restore his youth and fast.

With delicate and well trained fingers, the older man raised his violin. If music was what it took to allure his blue winged pixie, then let the music begin.

Thanks to little effort from Blaine, smoothing music originated from the instrument and orchestrated with the new dawn. The music continued to play and it kept playing as a tiny blue halo cautiously approached the balcony. Once the song ended hazel eyes reopened and took in the sight of the distant halo that too afraid to come closer than ten feet.

"It is alright." Blaine lowered the violin and held his hand outward. "I'm not going to hurt you." The blue light did not move. "My name is Blaine. I live on this island, now. Do you like music? If I play you another song, then will you come closer?"

A tiny bell sound rung in reply.

"I'll take that as a yes." The fifty-five year old lifted the violin and began playing another song. Between his long eyelashes, hazel eyes watched the blue light keep its end of the deal. Once the song ended the blue halo transformed into a short little creature. The creature was a foot tall, dressed in sea blue clothes and flying with two beautiful light blue wings.

"I like your music." A soft and shy voice replied when the song ended. "I never heard that sound before. I liked it."

"I'm glad you liked it." Blaine smiled in order to cover his surprise that the creature could talk. "What is your name?"

"Kurt."

"It is nice to meet you Kurt." The meeting would have better for Blaine if Kurt was flying within his grasp.

"What are you doing here?"

"I live here."

Something within the peaceful blue eyes turned hostile. "This is my home." Kurt informed. "I don't want you on my land."

Hazel eyes shot up, no one talk to him that way. In addition Blaine certainty was not ready for the fairy's rude bluntness. "I bought this land. It is my property now, as is everything on it."

The fairy did not believe him. "You bought it by stealing my family. What did you do to my colony? Your kind took them away from me." Kurt yelled and flew high and over Blaine's black and grey head. "Give me back my family and get off my land."

Blaine did not have time or patience for this. "Can we please talk like civilized people." Kurt responded by throwing a handful of green pixie dust to the house. "What are you trying to do?" The blue fairy flew around Blaine and tossed more green dust to the wooden house. "What are you trying to accomplish? This is ridiculous!"

"I'm making you leave." Kurt answered. "I'm making you fly far-far away."

"Fly?" The fifty-five year old puzzled to the young fairy. "You're…" Blaine peaked over the edge of his balcony. The sturdy mansion that had taken three years to build was now floating off the island and towards the sky. "Put me down right now!"

The brown hair fairy was not concerned with the older man's order. "Not until you're gone! Go back home!" Among Kurt's reckless pixie dust throwing he made the foolish error and sprinkled some green dust onto Blaine. "This is my home!"

"No, this is my island." Blaine growled and jumped in the air in hopes to grab the tiny creature's leg.

Kurt flew higher when Blaine jump. "Go away!" The fairy cried in horror when he realized that Blaine was not falling back to the balcony. Blaine was floating and able to fly.

"No," the older man snapped, "This is my island and you belong to me." Blaine felt old and he knew he looked the part. When he leaped upwards the muscles in his back cause a hot red painful sensation and his bones felt brittle. "I brought you!" Blaine screamed and remembered the wrinkles forming on his forehead. "I'm not letting you go…." Soon realization dawned on him. "Why aren't I falling back with my jump?" Hazel eyes hesitantly stared down at his feet. His feet were off the ground and a green aura of light was surrounding him. "I can fly!" Blaine screamed as if he were a child. "I can fly!"

Kurt nervously looked at his large predator. He needed to fly away and hide away.

"Where are you going?" Blaine screamed after Kurt. "You can't hide from me! I took too much time in finding you in the first place!"

Blaine may have been larger and stronger, but Kurt was faster and swifter. To his best efforts Blaine clumsily tried to fly after the small creature, but the effects from the magic wore out and the older man painfully fell onto the soft dirt from within forest. With the fall Blaine twisted his wrist and sprained his ankle.

"Shit!" The hazel eyed man screamed in pain. Blood openly dripped from his forehead and the plant pollen made his eyes sting. "Shit! Give me back my house!"

Tiny blue eyes watched the injured man struggle on the ground of the forest. The man was no longer an immediate threat to him. "I can help you go home, but not the house of the island. This island is mine!"

Watery hazel eyes stared up at the blue fairy. "I didn't know fairies were murders." Blaine accused.

"I'm not going to kill you." Kurt assured. "Fairies are not allowed or able to cause lasting harm. I can help get off the island and get help."

"You are a murder," Blaine struggled to set up and he hoped that his plan would work. "My cat is in that house. How high is the house going to float? Will you allow my pet to suffocate from thin air or burst into flames within the atmosphere?"

Kurt's tiny eyes widen with renewed fear. "What's a cat? Do they live? Could I be able to kill one?"

The older man pushed his back against a tree. "Yes. Unless you are evil then you would rescue my pet."

"The cat won't die!" Kurt promised. "I'll save her!" Kurt quickly flew into the sky and towards the floating wooden home. He would not allow the animal to die from his doing.

Blaine watched the tiny blue light return to the sky and smirked. Hopefully his cat could catch the fairy. Kitty was always catching birds and squirrels. The dark hair boy was confident that Kitty would not cause too much damage to Kurt.

…

With little else to do then wait for his plan to work, Blaine limped his away out of the forest and towards the sandy beach. Blaine's view to the sky was clear and he could see his house. The large wooden object was peacefully floating in the sky, but Blaine could tell that the house was lowering. The slow declining of the house ended when it was restored to its original designated spot among the trees. During the entirety of this time, Blaine never noticed the small blue light exist the house.

"Kitty!" Blaine called for his pet. "Kitty, come here!" For the most part, the island remained quiet with the exception of the ocean roaring in the background. The silence ended when Blaine could hear the ringing from Kitty's collar jingles. "Good Kitty!" The older man praised the black and white cat when she revealed herself. The tiny animal finished the short walk towards her master. "Did you bring me a present?"

The cat was holding Kurt up by the tip of his wings with her sharp teeth.

"Get this monster off of me!" Kurt demanded. "It is going to break my wings!"

Blaine patted his lap and the black and white cat crawled onto him. "Thank you, Kitty. Now let him go." The cat proudly released her prey and Blaine wrapped his uninjured right hand around the fairy. "You are no longer in charge, Kurt. You are my property and you do what I tell you do." Hazel eyed man took his time to praise the creature in his hand. Now that Kurt was no longer yelling at him or trying to attack him, Blaine was able to admire Kurt's pretty face. Considering the fairy's bossy attitude and sharp tongue, the older man had not expected to see such a beauty creature with fine porcelain skin. "I order you to fix my ankle and wrist."

Kurt crossed his arms and looked away from the human. The fairy would not comply with the order.

"Fix my leg or I'll let the cat rough you up again." Blaine bluffed. He did not want Kitty to damage the beautiful thing in his hand. Kurt's presence would restore his youth and Kurt's body would be able to make him immortal. If Blaine was going to spend the rest of his life with Kurt, then he wanted the fairy to stay beautiful.

Kurt unfolded his arms and fearfully glanced down at the wild cat, "Alright, just no more cats."

The older man smirked and watched the fairy sparkle yellow healing dust on him. The pain that was formerly radiating off of him was gradually replaced with a cooling sensation. Soon the pain was completely gone. "You made the right choice." Blaine complimented Kurt's surrender and stood up from the ground. His ankle was no longer sprained. "Let me show you your new home."

Kurt avoided Blaine's eyes and he refused acknowledged anything the human was saying to him. The fairy may have lost the battle, but the war is still raging and fight is still within him.

Blaine walked up the stairs to his home with great ease. He was starting to feel younger already. "Welcome to your new home."

When Blaine opened the front door he was emotional prepared to see the mess that Kitty made when she captured Kurt, but Blaine was not ready for the degree of damaged that he saw. The house was an utter and complete mess. Cat claws were marked up, down and across the floor. Several plant vases were shattered on the marble floor and spilled dirt appeared to be everywhere. "I see you and Kitty had some fun." Blaine felt the fairy shaking within his grip. "I'm sorry if Kitty was a little too rough with you earlier, but Kitty won't be able to hurt you again…well she won't be able to hurt you again, unless you try and sneak out."

The older man stopped talking and opened the master bedroom door. The silky bed was still unmade, yet it remained looking very comfortable and inviting. Next to the bed and far from the patio door, was a large metal birdcage hanging from the ceiling. "That looks like a good size for you." Blaine opened the metal door. The cage door opened with a loud stiff sound.

Blue eyes widen with horror when Kurt realized the intentioned of the cage. "I'm sorry!" Kurt panicked. "Don't put me in there! Please don't! I can be better. I can do whatever you want, just don't put me in a cage! Wings are not supposed to be locked away…Fairies are not supposed to be locked in cages. We belong in trees and in the sunlight and moonlight!" The blue fairly wrapped his arms and legs around Blaine's arm and held on as tightly as he could. "What can I give you that will stop you from locking me away?"

"Give me back my youth and immortality!" Blaine barked and pealed the tiny creature from his arm. "I will come and get you later." The cage door closed more easily then it opened. "When I come back I better look like I'm twenty-one."

Kurt flew to the bars of the cage. "I don't how to do that! Please let me out!" Two pale arms reached out of the cage. "I don't like it in here. I feel trapped."

The older man stared at the beautiful creature in the restricting cage as if the request was a pathetic wish. "Kitty will keep guard while I am gone." The cat made a meow from the mention of her name.

"I don't like her." Kurt complained. "She is mean and I don't like the way she looks at me."

Blaine stared down at his feet. Kitty was staring at the cage and licking her paws. "Then you best stay in your cage where it is safe. I'll come back later for you." Blaine closed and locked the French door that lead to the patio.

"But…" The door of the master bedroom closed before Kurt could finish his sentence. Blaine strutted out of the master bedroom and towards the master bath, leaving the blue fairy behind with nothing but metal bars and a few feet off the ground from the purring cat that wanted to eat him.

…

The last time Blaine looked into the mirror his olive tone skin looked stiff and his dyed jet black hair was revealing traces of grey hair. Sure Blaine was still good looking. Many boys and girls less than half his age wanted him. His abs was well sculpted and his jaw was still strong. If someone were to suggest that men aged better than women, then Blaine would be the poster child for that argument. However, Blaine did not want to age well. He did not want to age at all. In a simple summary, Blaine missed looking into the mirror and seeing his cocky twenty-one year old self staring back at him. His wild twenties were sold from him and his serious thirties were too serious.

"Let's see if this worked." Blaine turned on the lights in the bathroom and stepped in front of the mirror. A long moment passed while the dark hair man stared back at his reflection. Finally the truth was spoken, "Welcome back gorgeous." Blaine's hazel eyes may have seen fifty-five years of life, but his new body had the curious youth of a twenty-one year old and it looked fresh and smooth. "It is definitely good to see _you _again." The young boy added and pulled off his pajama shirt and stepped out of his pants. His young and strong body looked better than ever, and this time it was not for sale. "Damn, I forgot how good I looked." Blaine spun around and admired his tone back in the mirror. "I would love to fuck this body."

Blaine was not only greedy. He was also extremely self-centered and shallow. "Let's see how the rest of this hot body looks…" the last piece of clothing that covering Blaine's sex was removed. "Good stuff…. Who would have thought Cooper could be right about something for a change."

Too proud of his body to cover it up again, Blaine walked out of the bathroom and went towards the kitchen. Two days before he flew onto the island he hired someone to stock his pantry with mainland breads and dairy products. The island could supply him with fruits and vegetables. The twenty-one year old was not worried with the hungry in his stomach. Instead his was more concerned his body hunger for lust and his soul want for security and immortality.

"According to the literature, mainland food can temporary enlarge a fairy to human side, and an enlarge fairy can be claimed." The cool ocean breeze flew from the opened windows and tickled Blaine's olive skin. The sensual touches and reminder of the beautiful face of the fairy encourage Blaine to find mainland food and fast. The dark hair boy pulled out loaf of bread, bottle of chocolate syrup and yogurt. "One of these should do it."

With bread, syrup and yogurt in hand, Blaine left the kitchen and returned to his master bedroom. Once Blaine reached the locked door he could hear loud bickering and scuffling on the other of the wall.

"What in the world?" Blaine asked himself and quickly unlocked the bedroom door.

Instead of seeing an excited cat setting on the ground and guarding the cage, the hazel eyed boy saw his precious cat tearing her way up the window curtains. "Kitty, get down?" As if the cat could talk, Blaine quickly noticed that the birdcage was opened and Kurt was gone. "Kurt!"

"Go away monster!" Kurt screamed to Kitty and blew red pixie dust towards the cat. "Get out of my way!" The black and white cat fell off the window curtains and loudly cried when she hit ground. "Don't come back up here!" The blue fairly flew towards the window and frantically tried to understand how the window opened. The fact that Blaine was angry and the cage was nearby did not go noticed. "How do these things opened?" The fairly frowned and began hitting the glass. He was so close to escaping. He could see the ocean and trees. The warmth from the sunlight was touching his pale skin.

Before too much time could pass, Blaine leaped across the room and seizure the blue winged fairy. "Did you think you could escape me?"

"Ah!" Kurt shouted in shock and surprise. "Let me go! You can't keep me here!" Similar to how he treated the cat, Kurt blew a handful red pixie dust onto the hand wrapped around him. "I don't want to hurt you too!"

Blaine was not scared when he seen the fairy's defense mechanism. "Oh no, a little dust, I'm really scared now," the cocky twenty-one year old mock. The humor did not last long. "Damn!" Blaine cursed between his teeth when the effect from the red dust took effect. The effect included a strong and painful burning sensation. "You little shit." Another batch of red dust landed on his bare torso. "Do you want me to let you go?"

"Yes!"

"Then allow me to become immortal like you!" Blaine loosened his grip of the fairly. The tiny creature won't be able to unlock the window or escape around him. "If you eat this," Blaine held up the piece of bread. "Eat this and I'll let you leave afterwards."

Kurt carefully looked at the foreign food and considered Blaine's offer. He had never tasted or seen bread before. "What happens if I eat that?"

"I will become immortal, like you. I promised you. All I want from you is youth and immortality. You have already given me youth, now give me immortality."

"Then you will let me leave?"

Blaine was more than greedy and full of vanity. He was also a gifted and chronic liar. "Yes. That is all my want from you."

Kurt stopped himself from making any more pain pixie dust and flew closer to Blaine. "Is that food safe to eat?"

"Yes," dark hair boy broke off a piece of bread and handed it over to the flying fairy. "Here, have some."

Two tiny hands accepted the piece of bread with caution and slowly lifted it up to his mouth. "Do I just eat it like normal food?" Blaine nodded his head. "Will this make me sick? I've never had food from off the island."

"It is fine." The dirty minded and greedy twenty-one year old assured, "Just eat it."

Kurt sniffed at the bread. It smelt tasty and the content felt soft and fluffy, but the dilation in Blaine's eyes and the fact that that human was not wearing clothing convinced the fairy that Blaine was not telling him the truth. "No!" Kurt threw the bread and blew more red and painful pixie dust into the human's hazel eyes. "I won't eat it!"

"Shit!" Blaine screamed in agony and fell towards the tiny table he had set the chocolate syrup and yogurt on. The bottle of syrup fell off the table and spilled on the floor.

"No!" The blue fairly escaped over Blaine's head. "No!"

Partly and temporarily blinded from the pixie dust Blaine vainly waved his hands in the air. "You're going to regret that when I finally caught you. I'm never going to let you escape you. You will always be in the birdcage or pleasuring me one way or another." Angry hands blindingly searched the empty air for traces of fairy wings. "Shit!" Blaine lowered his hands and began crawling his ways towards the bathroom sink. "If I lose my fairy, then will that make me lose my youth? Shit." Whatever was causing the painful sensation was tamed down with cold water. "Now, I need to figure out where that little shit lives. Then I'm going to need to teach him a lesson or two."

Too frustrated and embarrassed to look back at the mirror, Blaine stormed out of his bathroom and back towards his bedroom. The dark hair boy was strongly convinced that Kurt had flown out of one of the many open windows on the first floor. However, had Blaine looked in the mirror, then he would have seen that he is still young.

"I may need to hire someone else to come out here and help me…" Blaine stopped talking to himself when he returned to his bedroom.

The surprising factor was not Kitty, who was crying and hiding beneath a pillow case. The surprise was the fact that Kurt was still present, hungering licking the syrup off the floor, and fully human size. Bright blue wings flexed upwards and the fairy remained on all fours.

"I'm glad to see that if you eat mainland food, then you can turn human size." After the initial shock faded, Blaine smirked and walked closer to the boy who was kneeling on the floor and eating chocolate. "Does someone like sugar?"

The pale and tiny fairy was too consumed with the delicious syrup to pay much attention to Blaine. Kurt had never tasted something so mouthwatering before. The chocolate made his mouth thirst for more and it caused a tingling within him and an unexplainable want. It was not until Kurt felt something petting his rose petal soft wings before he finally stopped licking the floor.

Confused and scared blue eyes opened and stared up at the source that distracted him away from his tasty and addicting treat.

"Do you like it when I pet you?" Blaine smirked when he heard Kurt purring. "I don't think you deserve this." Blaine picked up the bottle of syrup from the ground and he cleaned the chocolate off the floor with a pillow case. "If you want chocolate, then you're going to need to earn it."

As if he was now a savage instead of a fairy, Kurt hunched his shoulders and watched as the human poured some of the delicious liquid out of the bottle and on to his sex.

Now that Kurt was not obsessing with the sweet in front of him, he was able to see other things. Blaine was the same size as him and the birdcage was tiny. "When did you become so small? How did everything in this room become so much smaller?"

"The secret is mainland food, it can make you big. You ate it, Kurt. Now you're mine."

"This is your food? I thought you wanted me to eat that." Kurt fearfully pointed to the scrape of bread of the ground.

Blaine smiled. He did not understand the fairy's behavior involving sugar, but he was not going to question it. "If you want any more chocolate, then you're going to need to lick it off of me."

Kurt bent his head to his side as if the decision was a difficult one. The moment the fairy tasted the forbidden liquid all of the fire of fight within him left and pride was forgotten. He wanted chocolate. "I can have all of it?"

"Yes," the twenty-one year old approached Kurt. "It is all yours." From his position and height, Blaine admired the beautiful boy. Kurt was still dressed in layers of blue silk, but such clothes could be easy to remove. "You better hurry sweetie."

"O-o-okay," the brown hair boy leaned forward and licked the tasty syrup off of the dark hair boy. The chocolate did not taste as yummy as it did before. Another ingredient was affecting the taste, and this ingredient made the syrup taste bitter. "It doesn't the same flavor." The fairy complained.

"We can change that." Blaine grabbed a towel and whipped himself clean. "Let me help you."

A loud shriek left Kurt. "What are you doing?"

"Hold still and I'll give you candy."

A stubborn hum was all Kurt offered as a reply and he did not protest Blaine when the human began undressing him.

"On shit," Blaine gasped and breathed in the sight of the beautiful boy before him. "Why do you wear clothes? You are so beautiful." Olive tone hands stretch forward and touched the pale skin that was sparkling with blue glitter. "You're so soft, just like your wings." Blaine secured one hand on the thin waist and the other bent towards Kurt's blue wings. "Do you like the way this feels?" A loud and purr left the fairy.

"Can I have more candy now?"

"Of course," Blaine promised. "Allow me." The black hair boy lifted the fairy bridal style. The fairy fit easy in Blaine's arms and the wings were flexible.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked, but did not resist. The mainland food not only made him big, it also made him tired and confused.

Blaine laid Kurt on his stomach. "I'm making myself immortal and the two of us one." Blue eyes turned around and peaked over his pale shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll enjoy it. If you don't like it at first, then I'll distract you with candy."

Too afraid that Kurt would rebel against him without some distractions, Blaine quickly poured chocolate onto fingers on his left hand. "Here you go."

Kurt immediately began licking the fingers. The same tingling sensation returned to him and the warmth radiating off Blaine's body emphasis the wanting feeling within the innocent fairy.

"What are you doing?" Kurt stopped licking the fingers when he felt a new sensation tickle the hole in his backside. "Don't stop now."

"Shit, if chocolate turns you into a wanting and good boy, then I better buy more sugar." The dark hair boy laughed and inserted two fingers into the fairy. "How does this feel?" Kurt purred and turned his attention back to the chocolate in front of him. "I thought so."

Blaine continued to massage Kurt until the fairy was ready for him.

"I'm never letting you go." Blaine spoke aloud. "You are my way to youth. You are my immortality. We have forever now."

The dark hair boy did not care that Kurt was licking his fingers. Blaine needed both hands to prepare him and to align himself into Kurt.

Kurt's dilated blue eyes turned around in confusion. Much to Blaine's delight Kurt did not look scared or resistant. "What is this feeling? I want something, but I don't know what it is?" The fairy's voice was husky and it did not the smooth flow that it used to have.

"Don't worry, Sweetie. I know what you want and I'll give it to you." Blaine ended his words with the promised act. More gentle then he could be, but less harsh that he wanted to be, Blaine shoved his hips forward and his sex into its desired place. "Oh, shit," The dark hair boy growled into the nape of Kurt's neck. The blue wings laid passively relax.

"Shit, shit," Blaine repeated and increased the motioning his body was inflicting as if it was a natural reflex. Between each thrust, Blaine growled and mumbled hot and breathy slurs, "You're perfect. I feel so young, so strong, and so healthy."

Meanwhile, Kurt happily rested on the bed, drunk from chocolate and pleasurable feeling he never knew he could feel.

"I don't need any other boy. You are all mine and I'm yours."

Blaine had forgotten how sex felt for someone in his twenties versus in his fifties. His back was not hurting him and his energy was stronger and lighter. A small part of Blaine wondered if the new feeling of empowerment were from his youthful body or if he was absorbing immortality from within the body beneath him. However, the majority of Blaine's mind was mashed into a sweet sensation of passion and pleasure.

After a respectable amount of time Blaine regrettably pulled out of Kurt. The dark hair boy would have like to have stayed in longer, but immediately after he and Kurt released themselves Blaine started to feel extremely lightheaded and dizzy.

"What's happened to you?"

Blaine ignored his guest and rolled into a sad and sickly fetal position. He did not open his eyes to see what Kurt was talking about. "What?"

"You look different."

"Well done genius," the dark hair boy grumbled. "You just now realized that I'm younger."

The blue fairly giggled and stood up from the bed. "I can't wait to see your face. You are definitely immortal now and forever young."

Caught off guard by the mischief nature of the fairy, Blaine slowly opened his eyes. While Blaine was dizzy before he was completely out of proportion now. A painful throb was pulsating behind his eyes and the right side of his head felt lighter than the left side. The greatest surprise inflicted upon the dark hair boy was the burning sensation on his back.

"Oh, sorry. I should have warned you. Developing wings can be rather painful."

"What?" Blaine struggled to stand up, but his body was numb.

"I said," Kurt was now dressed again and he flow over Blaine. "I said developing wings in not a pleasant experience."

"How did you become small again?" Blaine whispered. Why did his voice sound softer than before? "We're the same size?"

The blue fairy did not answer, and instead sprinkled some green dust onto Blaine. "I think you need some rest." Blaine did not struggle against Kurt's order and he did not resist the flying pixie dust that was scattered onto him. "I'll come back for you in a little while?"

A deafening sound of metal closing startled the dark hair boy, "Uh?" With shaky legs Blaine stood up and tried to find balance. When he could not find balance the dark hair boy leaned against a metal bar. "What is happening?"

Kurt flew in around the metal cage. "You wanted to be immortal and young like me. Now you are. Don't worry. I won't keep you in here forever."

Blaine screamed when he realized he was locked in the birdcage. His proud and naked body now featured hazel colored wings that were as delicate at rose petals. "What is happening?"

"You're a fairy, now."

"But I claimed you. You belong to me. I should be immortal and not a fairy."

A sad look crossed Kurt's eyes. "You did claim me. You are now my mate." The sadness was replaced with bitterness. "You distracted me and made me share my body with yours. You are an immortal and a fairy. Maybe you should have done better research. It was foolish of you to lock me in a cage."

"Once I get out of this cage you're going to be sorry!" Blaine shouted and gust of red pixie dusk accidently erupted from his palm. "I claimed you! I'm the one in charge here. When I get out of here, I will claim you again and again until you fully submit to me."

"Never."

Blaine smirked and slowly approached the door of the cage, "I never lose and we have all the time in the world to fight this fight."

"Then I better never let you out of this cage."

The smirk on Blaine's face transitioned to a wicked grin. "How are you going to do that? This cage doesn't have a formal lock. It only has a simple knob to turn. If you were able to turn a simple man made knob, then I think I can too."

Blue eyes widen with fear. Fear turned to horror when Blaine opened the door and blew paralyzing violet pixie dust at him.

The motion from Kurt's wing stilled, but the certainty of plummeting to the ground was prevented when Blaine flew behind Kurt and caught him. "What did I promise again? Oh yes, it is it time I teach to stop fighting back with me. Considering I'm stuck this way and because we are mates, it only makes since of what we should do next." Blaine tightened his hold around Kurt and kissed the pale cheek. "All we have is each other now, and I will be in charge."

The End

…

Endnotes: I hope everyone had a safe and happy New Years! Please review and please be kind.


	7. Virtue or Fame

**Story notes:** Here is a fast update! Two updates back to back!

**Summary: **Blaine is a cold hearted teacher and Broadway director who preys on young students and actors. Kurt is a student.

This is a **VERY DARK** story. Blaine is completely out of character and evil. Please understand that this story is fiction and **NOT** my impression of the world. Please do not leave nasty reviews if you find this story disturbing. If you're afraid you may be disturbed, then please don't read this story.

**WARNINGS (please read):** non-con, unrequited intimacy (not rape), taking advantage of, masturbation, infidelity (not Kurt or Blaine), not Rachel friendly (sorry) and blackmail

Please enjoy.

Virtue or Fame

"Mr. Anderson," Kurt shyly knocked on the frame of his professor's office door. "You wanted to see me."

Mr. Anderson, or Blaine as some of the students casually referred to him as, stared up from the document he was reading. Hazel eyes happily took in the sight of the beautiful boy standing at the empty threshold. Blaine did request to see Kurt; but if he could have it his way, then he would do more than just _see_ Kurt. If it was up to him, would also request to touch, taste and smell the young eighteen year old.

"Yes," Blaine stood up from his heavy black leather chair and steadily walked around the long and wide cherry oak desk. "Please have a seat." In a true gentlemen fashion, Blaine pulled out a chair for his favorite student to set on.

The pale boy hesitantly walked to the chair that Blaine had pulled out for him. Kurt could not understand why his ballet professor wanted to see him. He was doing fine in Mr. Anderson's class and Kurt never had any questions or conflicts with any of the other students. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Blaine stepped away from the chair and gingerly closed his office door. The older man did not need to close his office door for the sake of privacy. All of the professors had already had gone home for the day, and for the most part, all of NYADA students leave campus by four-thirty.

Kurt cautiously watched his teacher close the door. Surely the subtle act was for student-teacher confidentiality. "Mr. Anderson, am I in trouble?" The younger boy felt the need to ask. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Of course you are not in trouble." The final closing of the door made a loud and defined clicking sound. "There is something I would like to speak with you about." The blue eyed boy remained nervously quiet and watched his teacher return to his office chair.

Mr. Anderson was many things. He was talented, wealthy, and well-connected with the New York elite. At the age of thirty-three, Blaine Anderson had already released three reward winning albums, written five best-time selling's novels, performed three different Broadway productions and most recently he has directed two plays.

For the past three years about Mr. Anderson agreed to teach ballet four hours a week at the refined New York performing arts school. To all of Blaine's admires he was more than just talented. He was the walking and breathing embodiment of sex. All Blaine needed to do was say the word and any boy or girl's underwear and virtue would fall to the floor. Mr. Anderson did not hesitation in taking advantage of this perk.

"What would you like to talk about?" Kurt looked away from his professor when the older man sensually ran his long fingers over the desk.

Blaine smirked when he noticed his student blush. "Have you ever considered becoming a model?"

Mr. Anderson was more than what he seemed. Yes he was a gifted singer, writer, performer and director. It was without doubt or question that he was both handsome and erotic to both genders. However, Blaine would not have been able to become the success he is today without a little touch of magic here and there. It was magic which allowed Blaine to capture the attention of critics and sponsors. A simple spell was all it took to charm his literature and acting skills into the hearts and minds of his consumers. And it was magic which convinced NYADA to hire and give Blaine his own office.

Blaine never envisioned himself to become an honest teacher. He did not care about other people's success or dreams. The decision to offer his dance expertise was motivated by one of the thirty-three years olds hottest kink - student and teacher relationships. Among all the sinful things Blaine has done in the past, his greatest sexual favorites is having sex on empty theatres and receiving blow-jobs between acts. What better place to find desperate and young actors than at a school.

For the first two years of teaching, the pool of male students was not as desirable has he had hoped for. Part from four or five boys, Blaine had never been able to feed his wild nature. The mediocre swarm of boys changed three months ago when freshmen Kurt Hummel arrived.

The moment Kurt arrived ten minutes early for his ballet lesson he was singled out by Blaine from among all the other students. Yes, Kurt was the toy Blaine had been waiting for.

"Me... a model," Kurt puzzled at the thought. Who would ever want him to model anything? "I'm afraid that I'm too awkward and clumsy to be able to model anything. Mr. Anderson, why are you asking?"

A pleasurable wave washed over Blaine when Kurt called him by his titled.

The older man stood up from his desk and walked towards a short table. On the table was a small coffee pot. "Would you like a drink? Or is it too late for you to drink coffee?"

The pale boy felt his body warm up. This was the first time Kurt had ever been truly alone with Mr. Anderson. Of course Kurt always found his professor to be attractive, but his current predicament was pushing all clean and appropriate thoughts far away from his mind. "C-c-coffee sounds fine."

"Here you go," Blaine handed his student a drink. For a brief moment the two men's hands touched. "I hope you like it."

"Thank you, Mr. Anderson." Blaine's hazel eyes watched Kurt take a slow drink from the black mug. Once Kurt had tasted the sweet drink, Blaine took a drink from his own cup. "This is delicious." Kurt praised and took another sip. "How did you know this is my favorite flavor?"

Blaine smirked and watched Kurt's throat move up and down with each drink of coffee. While Kurt was distracted with the hot liquid, Blaine slowly dimmed the lights with a darkening spell. Soon, the only source of light in the warm office was originating from the short and round lamp on the cherry oak desk.

"I guess it was just a lucky guess." Nothing about Blaine's coffee choice was 'lucky.' It was the product of simpleton magic. "My friend Rupert has asked me to keep an eye out for boys and girls who I believe to inclined to fashion." Kurt stopped drinking and looked towards his professor. The changes in lighting did not go unnoticed. "I've seen the way you move. I cannot deny your fluidity and flexibility."

"Rupert, as in Rupert Madison?" Kurt read the newspapers and was aware of Mr. Anderson's social company, but he never made the connection that his professor was friends with one of his favorite designers.

"I'm glad you know who he is." Blaine took another drink of coffee. Below the table and away from his student's line of vision, Blaine softly patted his sex over his black pants. Today was a good day for the thirty-three year old not to wear any undergarments. "Would you be interest in modeling for him? I understand a student's budget can be very limited. This could be a good source of money. I know you want to act on stage, but a little modeling could help get your name and face known."

"I-I-I've never modeled before. I'm not sure if I could do it."

Blaine hid his smirk with a stone face and resumed touching himself. "I believe that you could become an excellent model." Kurt remained quiet and thought through his possibilities. Blaine took the brief opportunity to envision the pale boy naked, pushed against the office door, and moaning while the older man had his wicked ways with him.

The fantasy was temporary postponed when Kurt resurfaced to the conversation. "It couldn't hurt to try. One of my friends may be able to help me."

Blaine retained a pleasurable groan. It was almost as if Kurt was playing along with his dirty mind and intentions. "I could give you some modeling lessons."

Kurt's blue eyes light up at the idea. "I wouldn't want to be an inconvenience."

"It wouldn't be an inconvenience at all. I'm available tonight to help you." A sharp jolt of shock was sent through Kurt. "There is a photography studio in my apartment."

"I-I-I'm not sure…wouldn't that be inappropriate?"

Nothing going through Blaine's mind was appropriate and the fun his spare hand was inflicting under the table was even more indecent. The professor acted surprised by Kurt's question, "Of course it is not inappropriate. We are just going to be taking some pictures. What is wrong with that?"

"Nothing," Kurt honestly replied. The feature section in the newspapers not only published Blaine's friends, it also published Blaine's promiscuous nature with young and older men. "C-c-can I bring a friend with me?"

The thirty-three year old sorcerer recognized the thoughts going through his students mind. "Of course you can." With one hand on his sex and the other available, Blaine pulled out a piece of paper from his desk. "Here is my address. I'll see you at ten tonight."

"Why so late?"

"I have other engagements that I need to meet." Blaine hinted. "I should probably get going."

The eighteen year old accepted Blaine's words as instruction to leave. "Thank you. I guess I'll see you in a few hours."

"Yes." Blaine did not stand up to show his student to the door. His growing problem between his legs and under the desk may have intimidated his innocent student. "I'll see you then."

Kurt agreed to the meeting and quickly left his professors office. The new light in the hallway emphasized the darkness in the office. Free from the empowerment that Blaine was holding him under, Kurt scurried home. Hopefully his roommate Rachel would be home and available to join with him tonight.

Blaine listened to Kurt's footsteps fade down the empty hallway. Once the sound ended, the dark hair boy motioned with his hands for his office door closed.

"Shit," Blaine stood up from his seat and undid his pants. The black slacks and silver belt carelessly fell to the floor. Evidence that the older man was not wearing underwear was proven by his bare flesh. "Here we go." Blaine wrapped his hand around his freed sex and began pleasuring himself. The image of Kurt naked and spread out on his desk polluted his mind and speed up his fist gesturing. For the next twenty minutes Blaine remained leaning on the desk and envisioning his fair skin student moaning beneath him. One he released his lust, Blaine cleaned himself up with a fun spell he learned when he was thirteen. Once he was cleaned Blaine pulled his pants back up and redid his belt.

Mr. Anderson did not have any others plans until ten tonight. All he needed to do was pick up a bottle of wine and check to make sure his camera still worked.

…

Kurt was furious, complete and utterly furious.

It all began when he left campus and unlocked his and Rachel's apartment door. Normally when Kurt would open the door he would see a brown couch, black television set and gray books on the shelves. However, today when Kurt opened the door he was greeted with the sight of Rachel in the nude and in a very scandalous position with a married man.

_"Rachel! What are you doing?" Kurt demanded and then turned completely red when he realized that he was watching his best friend having sex with a four-two year old on their sofa._

_The older man, who Kurt recognized to be the director of Broadways 'Funny Girl,' was not deterred by the unexpected guest. As if Kurt was not there, the older man resumed thrusting into the brown hair girl. _

_Panic swallowed Rachel. "Kurt! Get out of here!"_

_The pale boy did not need to be told twice. Kurt kept himself busy until he felt safe to return home. An hour and a half later, Kurt fearfully unlocked the apartment door. _

_Dressed in overly large house clothes and with wet hair sat Rachel drinking a cup of herbal tea and reading her 'Funny Girl' script. Nothing about her casual attitude suggested that she was embarrassed or ashamed of her recent transgressions. _

_"Hello Rachel," Kurt tested the waters with a simple greeting. _

_The brown hair girl looked up from her paper and smiled. "Hey, Kurt, do you think you could help me run lines later. I keep mixing up my parts in this one section."_

_The pale boy locked the door and dropped his keys in the bowl next to the entrance. "Why don't you ask your director for help?" The tone in Kurt's voice expressed his judgment towards his roommate._

_"Oh Kurt," Rachel closed the script and tossed it onto the coffee table. "Don't act like I did anything wrong."_

_"It was wrong, Rachel. He is married and you're only eighteen." The brown hair girl crossed her arms and looked bored. "How long has this been going on?"_

_"I did nothing wrong Kurt," Rachel walked into the kitchen and waved her hands to emphases her causality towards sex. "Sleeping with the director is something that comes with the audition and the job. Maybe if you wore tighter clothes and took off a layer or two, then you would get a call back." _

_The pale boy followed Rachel to the kitchen. "So, if I called his wife right now and asked her about this affair, then she would be alright and on board with you sleeping with her husband?"_

_Rachel refilled the tea kettle and leaned against the kitchen counter top. "Richard's prefers that his wife remains ignorant of our…agreement." Blue eyes glared at Rachel's answer. "Just relax Kurt. This is just how things work in Broadway."_

_"This is not how things work. You are an actress and singer. You are not some girl who sleeps around for the upper hand." _

_Rachel slammed her fist on the table. "I hate to break it to you Kurt, but it is. If I didn't give Richard a quicker in the audition room, then I would never have gotten the part. If I did not fool around with Santana in front of Richard, then she wouldn't have been cast a supporting role."_

_ Kurt threw his hands over his ears. He did not want to hear anything that his roommate was saying to him. "Rachel I'm ashamed of you. You should know better than to think that way. For example I got a modeling gig today and I did not need to lose my virtue in the process." _

_The brown hair girl could not believe her friend. "Who hired you?"_

_"Mr. Anderson. He asked me to come to over later tonight for a few lessons. I was going to ask you to come with me." _

_Rachel's jaw dropped and then immediately snapped shut. "I can't believe you!" The girl accused. "You stand there and made me feel cheap, when you are just as bad as me!" _

_"No I'm not."_

_"Mr. Anderson is hot. How good is he in bed?" Rachel demanded and bullied. "Based from my experience with Richard, older men certainty knows their way around."_

_"Rachel!" Kurt recovered his ears again and walked back to the bowel next to the door with his keys in it. "It is not like that! I would never sell my virtue and respect for quick fame like you." _

_The door loudly closed behind him._

Yes, Kurt was furious. Before he spoke with Rachel earlier, he had thought talent was made someone successful. Now it seemed that the only talent worth any merit was talent in bed and loose legs.

The loud hustle and bustle from city traffic and pedestrians on Fifth Avenue sounded like white noise to Kurt's ear. Before Kurt knew it he was standing outside the building of the address Blaine had given him. With little else to do, Kurt stepped through the revolving doors into one of the city's finest apartment building.

The floors were freshly polished and the designed with the elegant pattern gold and silver. The walls were made from matching granite and all the doors and frames were sturdy and handcrafted.

"May I help you sir?" The desk clerk asked.

"Hello, I'm here to see Mr. Anderson?"

The man in the black suit took a moment to observe Kurt. "I shouldn't be surprise. You look like his type."

"It is not like that." The pale boy defended himself. "He is my teacher and he agreed to help me with some modeling."

The stranger pretended that he believed the apartment guest. "Sure you are. It's not like it is ten O'clock at night and you aren't playing the perfect 'school boy'. I am surprised that Mr. Anderson did not make you where an innocent school boy uniform. Please tell me, have you been a bad-bad little boy?" The man mocked. "Hum? Oh, don't tell me. You're 'auditioning' for the next play he is directing?"

"It's not like that!"

"Ease it down boy. I would hate to take all your energy and leave Mr. Anderson with nothing to play with." The man crossed his arms and leaned back. "You can go on up. He is expecting you."

…

The elevator ride to Blaine's apartment turned out to be one of the longest elevator rides that Kurt ever had to endure. Something about his presence screamed that he was here for one reason and one reason only. Everyone looked at his with comical amusement, and when he stepped off the elevator on the top floor the elevator attendant gave him a suggestive wink.

Kurt knew that Blaine had a past and present that promoted promiscuity, but this was not like that. "Mr. Anderson is here to help me and just that, nothing more."

A brief knock on the door and Blaine appeared. The thirty-three year old was wearing silk pants and his chest remained topless. "It is good to see you again." Kurt nervously smiled and accepted Blaine's welcome. "Let me take your jacket. Please put your shoes in the closet."

The sorcerer placed a compliance spell on his model in training. The spell took affect over Kurt's mind before the eighteen year old could run far away.

The pale boy happily followed Blaine's instruction. The apartment was spectacular and Kurt would hate to dirty it up with his low budge property. "Here is a drink for you." Blaine handed the boy a crystal wine glass.

"Is there alcohol in this?" Kurt hesitated. The soft yellow liquid did not look like a 'virgin' drink.

"Lesson number one in modeling, the camera can always tell when you are tense. The white wine helps you relax." Blaine held up a second glass to Kurt's. "Cheers."

"What are we cheering for?"

"For your fame, cheers." A soft clicking sound from the glasses echoed in the grand waiting room. "My studio is all set for you. Please follow me."

"Hum, Mr. Anderson."

Blaine happily turned around to his student. Many nasty thoughts passed the dark hair man's mind. He had waited months to see Kurt in his apartment and calling him by his title. It would almost be too easy to just take him on the marble floors right now. "Is something the matter?"

"Would you mind putting on a shirt? It is distracting and making me uncomfortable."

Blaine smirked and offered Kurt is sultry eyes, "Apart of modeling is making the person looking at your photograph believe that you want them." Kurt's felt his cheeks turn red when the older man approached him and softly ran his fingers up and down Kurt's bare arm. "What better way to convenience your audience that you want them, then to want the cameraman?" With his prey in position and ready for attack Blaine lifted Kurt's chin to a kissable position. However, the kiss was held back. "Let's get your ready for the camera."

The pale boy felt his body jerk in surprise when his professor pulled away from the expected kiss. Surprise quickly turned into comfort. Mr. Anderson was here to teach him, not take advantage of him.

Meanwhile, Blaine smirked at the undeniable lust in the younger boy's eyes. "Here is the studio." The older man opened two French doors at the end of the hallway. The sight of a clean and well light room took stage. "We might as well get started. Please stand here."

The eighteen year old nervously ran his fingers through his hair. "Should I change my clothes or fix my hair?"

The older man answered by snapping multiple pictures of his young desire. "Rupert just wants to see your face and body. He will dress you once he decides that he wants to hire you." Multiple more photos were taken.

The photo taking continued for the next three hours and Blaine was consistently spouting out different orders and spells, the camera never left his hands or eyes.

"Please stand to your left."

"Look over your shoulder."

"Hunch your shoulders."

"Remove your tie."

"Look angry, sad, happy and now angry again."

"Make your hair messy."

"Take off your sweater and socks."

"Bit your lips."

"Lean back on his chair."

"Stare out the window."

"Remove your white t-shirt."

"Look jealous."

"Take off your pants."

The orders continued in rapid speed and Kurt continuously followed the instructions without paying much attention to what orders he was following. It was not until Kurt was only wearing his underwear and lying on a master bed outside of the studio before things became clearer.

"Beautiful Kurt, now I want you to remove your underwear and spread your legs for me." Kurt did not follow the order. "Kurt, you're on a role. Don't stop now."

"Mr. Anderson." Kurt struggled to fight against the compliance spell he was under.

If the half dress eighteen year old knew what saying 'Mr. Anderson' did to the older man, then he was have quickly dressed himself and sprinted far away.

Kurt set up on the bed and wrapped his arms around his legs. "I know longer feel comfortable with this. I think you have enough pictures."

The older man lowered his camera. "Rupert is hiring your for your body. This is completely natural. We only have a few more poses and then were done."

Kurt did not agree. "Mr. Anderson, I don't want you to take any nude pictures of me."

"If you don't do this, then you're forfeiting your chances in ever becoming a model. Rupert already mentioned that you are to become one of his models. Once word gets around that he dropped you, and then no one will ever hire you. This is true, not only for modeling, but for Broadway too. Trust me, let me finish what I have planned and everything will turn out fine."

"I'm not going to sleep with you." Kurt boldly and pointedly stated.

Blaine frowned and lowered the camera for a second time. "Is that your final decision? Are you choosing virtue over fame?"

Kurt closed his eyes and remembered how the naked man was treating Rachel like a piece of meat. "Yes."

"The door is that way." Blaine snapped his finger and the doors to the apartment opened and all the lights were stored to their fullness brightness. "You are talented Kurt." The younger boy embarrassedly picked his clothes off the floor. "I think I'll give you one more chance to make the right decision."

"I'm never going to be a piece of meat for you to play with."

"Just remember. Virtue is not going to pay the bills or make you famous. You need me to become famous." Blaine replied and magically cursed the struggling actor. "You will only become famous through me."

Kurt did not saying anything and stormed out of the apartment.

His virtue remained perfectly intake.

…

For the next three years Kurt avoided Mr. Anderson. He completed his freshmen level ballet class and never spoke about NYADA successful professor again. Blaine was not the only person Kurt fell out of touch with. After Rachel's Broadway debut she began distancing herself from her former roommate. The last time Kurt seen Rachel off campus was in the newspaper. In the newspaper Rachel was praising her cast and crew from her newest project and discussing her future plans.

Kurt's rise to fame was less than Rachel's. Kurt had never attempted modeling again and he never received any called backs for the fifteen plays he auditioned for. All of these productions were off Broadway and low budget. In between classes and auditioning Kurt worked at a coffee shop at an undesirable location. The pay was minimum and he was forced to rent an apartment with four other boys. Two of those boys showered infrequently. Overall Kurt was not pleased with his current lifestyle.

The pale's boy luck's seemed cursed and over before it ever had a chance to begin. All of that changed when Kurt was called back and then later hired for the role of Romeo from Shakespeare's 'Romeo and Juliet.' Since then, Kurt felt like he was walking on air. His future seemed to be more hopeful and less gloomy.

Still smiling, Kurt opened the grand doors to the theater and worked his way to the backstage. Today was his official first day of rehearsal. During the auditioning process Kurt had only met one of the two directors. His name was Cooper and he did not require Kurt to strip or bend over for him. In fact nothing about the audition was degrading or shameful. All Kurt had to do was read and act out his lines. It was pretty simple.

It was true, Kurt smiled. It is possible to have both virtue and fame. Rachel was wrong and Blaine was wrong.

While Kurt was walking down the hallway, a man emerged from the shadows on the wall. "I honestly cannot believe that Cooper choose _you_ to be his Romeo."

Kurt's smile faltered when he recognized the bitter voice. It was his understudy. "Not now Brody, I need to meet the second director."

The older boy stepped away from the wall and uncrossed his arms. "You don't even look the part. You are not leading men material. You are too thin and what the word…_delicate_. It looks like one harsh insult and you will crumble into a million pieces."

The pale boy felt his blood pressure rise. "Just for a fair warning, men how take too much steroids tend to lose their masculinity. You may want to back off on the drugs."

Brody brushed the insult off with a suggestive smirk. "You must be a little tiger in the sack. When I 'auditioned' for Cooper he asked for me to blow him. Before Rachel was cast as role of Juliet she was required to spend the weekend up with Cooper at his private estate in Connecticut. Rachel never elaborated on her time in Connecticut, but I do know that it involved a couple other people and late night hot tub skinny dipping." Kurt rolled his eyes at the mention of Rachel. "What did Cooper ask you to do? You must have been really talented at it."

"Maybe some people have enough talent to make them famous. I didn't have to do anything besides read my lines and handover my resume." The boy honestly replied.

"That is bullshit times five. You can lie and pretend that you're a little brushing virgin, but you don't fool me. You are probably the biggest slut among all of us. Although…" Brody stepped closer to Kurt and ran his eyes up and down pale boy's slim body. "Now that I look at you, I can see why Cooper wants you to meet his brother. You seem to be more like Blaine's type anyway."

Kurt's confident and angry crashed from the mention of his former teacher, "Blaine, as in NYADA's Mr. Blaine Anderson?"

"That's the one. In case you were wondering. He is also the second director." Brody took another step closer to Kurt. "The first time I met him I had expected for him to want me. Instead, he told me that he was waiting for someone else. Listen," The dark hair boy took another step closer. "Cooper may have hired you. He doesn't care who is cast the role of Romeo. Rachel is working him thoroughly for her role. Blaine however, is still going to bed alone. Unless you amuse him, then I'm going to become Romeo."

For a moment Kurt forgot to breath. "Are you telling me the truth?"

The older boy leaned in and whispered into Kurt's ear. "You better believe it." Brody's breath was hot and his voice was low. "Blaine wants to meet you in your dressing room, or should I say 'undressing room.' Don't keep him waiting. He looked pretty hard this morning when he heard you were coming in today."

…

Kurt did not have to wait for Blaine to meet him. Once Kurt stepped into the dressing room his former teacher was reclining on a plush couch and reading a magazine. Mr. Anderson looked the same, apart from a few gray hairs. He was still completely gorgeous, if not more mature and sexier.

"Mr. Anderson," Kurt repeated as if he was still a student, "You wanted to see me."

"Oh, does someone feel like reminiscing," Blaine smiled and stood from the couch. "Hello Kurt. How have you been?" The pale boy cautioning stared at the older man and remained silent. "Please, have a seat." The sorcerer charmed his student to follow.

As if Kurt was walking on stilts he followed the order. "I'm not going to sleep with you?"

Blaine laughed and took a sip from a brown mug. "Kurt, I can't accuse you of beating around the bush."

"If you hired me for the sake of sex, then please tell me now. Like I said before, I'm not for sale or a piece of flesh you can play with."

"I'm not so sure I believe you." Blaine sat down next to Kurt. "You already know the answer to your question. If you wanted to leave, then you would have left already." The dark hair boy moved closer to Kurt and the two men's knees brushed together. "I think you secretly want me. If you don't want me, then you want the fame I can give you. Don't worry, Kurt. I won't judge you for changing your mind."

"You can't make me." Kurt whispered. "Cooper already hired me. I signed a contract…"

"Do you mean this contract?" The dark hair boy asked and held up a carbon copy of the documents that Kurt signed the previous week. "I am well aware that you signed these papers. I have to admit, I'm glad you were too excited to actually read the fine details." Blaine pointed towards a particular indention. "Please read."

Kurt did not want to read the legal paper that held his signature on it. With shaky hands and dim lighting the pale boy struggled to read and understand what the form said. "I, Kurt Hummel," Kurt paused when he felt a hand rest his knees. "I, Kurt Hummel, agree to adhere to following rules and conditions. If I chose to accept the role of Romeo in the production of 'Romeo and Juliet,' then must agree and sign."

The hand on his knee inched upward. "And what are those conditions?"

"Condition number one, I must to be available at all times. Number two, I must to be flexibility with my management and capabilities. Number three, I must be willing to practice new things and repeat as necessary. Number four, there is no physical, mental, emotional or sexual favor that I can deny from Blaine Anderson…." The paper said more, but the point was already addressed. "If I, Kurt Hummel, to do not agree with these conditions or if I change my mind to these conditions, then I am allowed to walk away with a fee. I will be surrendering my role from this and all other Anderson directed productions."

"There you have it." Blaine pulled the paper out of Kurt's loose fingers. "Do you have any more questions?"

"Do I have to do this?" Kurt begged. "You are Blaine Anderson," the pale boy praised. "You don't need to bribe people into your bed. You can have anyone you want, just not me."

The dark hair man pulled back his hand and shifted away from Kurt's body. For a moment Kurt thought he may have won the argument. It was a moment and not longer.

"What you say is true. I don't _need _to bribe anyone, but do I need to bribe you. Please tell me, Kurt. Why don't you want me?" Blaine asked in a friendly tone and demeanor. "Do you not find me attractive?"

"No, it's not that." Kurt promised. "Just because someone likes candy doesn't mean they should eat it. Yes, you are attractive, but for me to allow my thoughts and actions to travel pass that point would be wrong and inappropriate."

"I see."

"I want to become famous and well know, but I want to still be me. I want to be able to live with myself when the day is done. Does that make sense?"

Blaine smiled. "I understand your worries and concerns. Unfortunately, understanding does not solve anything, just like virtue doesn't assure protection." Silence resonated in the tiny room. "I will never make you do anything. I will never rape you." Hazel eyes stared into blue eyes. "You probably think I'm evil, but I'm not. This is how everything works. Ask any actor or actress and they will tell you a similar story."

"I don't believe you."

"You don't have to believe me. I know the truth." The sorcerer pushed himself off the couch and sat on a chair in front of the grand mirror. "Kurt, you never answered my question. How have you been? How has your luck been? Have you had any big breaks?"

Blaine did not forget about the curse he placed over his former student.

"Well you would know better than anyone. You're the reason Rupert Madison tainted my name. Instead I'll ask you a question instead." Blaine raised his eyes and smirked at the harsh tone in Kurt's voice. "How would I have been if I agreed to sleep with you all those years ago?"

"Well," Blaine smirked. For the past three years Kurt tried to make himself invisible to Blaine, but the sorcerer always knew where his young student was and what he was doing. "You would not be living with four other guys who have poor hygiene and chew with their mouths open. You would have spare money to fly home for the holidays. You would have more confidence and you would also be married."

Kurt raised his eyes. For far too long has he been lonely and sad. "I would be married?"

"Yes," Hazel eyes assured. "I know you think that I just want your body. Don't get me wrong, I do want it, but I also want more. When it comes to you, I always want more."

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying," Blaine stood up and walked towards the door. "You should go home for the day with your virtue and I'll let Brody rehearse today." Kurt stayed passive and shy on the couch. "If you still want to role, then come by my place tonight." Blaine opened and closed the door without hostility or angry. The calm and confident nature of the director seemed to suggest that he more in tuned with Kurt's mind then Kurt himself.

…

The first time Kurt rode the elevator up to Blaine's apartment it was a long and embarrassing ride. Everyone stared at him with opened judgment and humor. The second time Kurt rode the elevator, the ride was extremely taxing and devastating and he cried the entire time. He was selling his virtue for fame. As the production continued the visits become less frequent and more of a permanent live in lifestyle. The two men would leave together and come home together. Kurt followed all of the conditions in the agreement and Blaine took advantage of the situation.

Once the production ended, Blaine rehired Kurt for another project. Kurt quickly accepted the offer.

Blaine and Rachel were right. One cannot have both virtue and fame.

The End

…

Endnotes: Phew, another story done. I hope it was alright. Please review and please be nice.

I feel like it is time I try writing something with nice!Blaine. What sounds more desirable?

1. More short installments to Pandora (I have a ton of great ideas)

2. A nice!Blaine and nice!Kurt story. Which themed story sounds best: 13 Going on #30, If Only, Sweet Home Alabama, Gilmore Girls…other

3. Work on my other three stories more. (Don't worry I'll never abandon anything).


	8. The Vampire and the Elf

**Story notes:** I hope this story turned out alright. This, like all of my other stories, is intended to be fun and entertaining. It is not intended to be ground breaking or amazing. If anyone finds these stories to be cheap literature, then I warn you, this chapter is cheap literature also. My main intentions with these stories are to have fun, practice writing and try and improve my grammar. Please enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry if anyone feels that these stories are insulting their intelligence. I'm extremely skittish with my writing and too many mean comments may sway me away from publishing my practice writing. To everyone who has suggested ideas and/or left lovely comments, I thank you all and hope you enjoy this chapter.

I have received a ton of vampire!Blaine requests. This is one of them. I hope to write more vampire stories later on.

**Summary**: Based on two requests meshed together. Blaine is a vampire who is extremely protective of his innocent minded elf, Kurt.

This is a **VERY DARK** story. Blaine is completely out of character and evil. Please understand that this story is fiction and NOT my impression of the world. Please do not leave nasty reviews if you find this story disturbing. If you're afraid you may be disturbed, then please don't read this story.

**WARNINGS (please read):** non-con, mature themes (consensual), rough intimacy, crude language, possessive nature, taking advantage of innocence

Please enjoy.

…

The Vampire and the Elf

"Mommy, what's wrong with Lizzie's stomach?" Blaine asked and boldly pointed towards his parent's elf. "She doesn't look good."

Mrs. Anderson patted her son's hair and corrected. "Lizzie looks perfectly _well_."

The young boy was not deterred by his mother's words, "But look at her." The same chubby finger pointed towards the beautiful woman lying on the cushioned bed. "She looks _so_ big."

Mrs. Anderson picked her son up and together they sat on the bed next to the elf. "How are you doing Elizabeth?" Mrs. Anderson's thin and cold vampire fingers played with the long blond hair from the elf. "Do you need anything, more pillows, water, or food?"

Elizabeth lifted her arm and lovingly cupped her hand over the vampire's, "I'm doing fine, Natalie."

Blaine crawled off his mother's lap and scooted his body closer to Elizabeth. "What is wrong with your stomach?"

Mrs. Anderson growled and Elizabeth softly giggled. "Oh my darling, there is nothing wrong with my stomach." The elf's delicate palm rested under the four year olds chin and her warm fingers brushed Blaine's cold cheek. "I'm better than I've ever been."

Mrs. Anderson smiled and moved until she too was lying on her side. Her long olive tone arm wrapped around the elf's waist. "Blaine, do you see this." Hazel eyes stared as his mother softly rubbed circles on Elizabeth's growing stomach covered in a pink silky gown. "Lizzie isn't sick. She is making you a very special gift."

Elizabeth rested her head towards her master's chest and smiled. Elizabeth loved being under the protection and love that her vampire was giving her. Meanwhile, Blaine carefully watched the intimate and loving relationship his mother was sharing with her elf. "What kind of present."

Mrs. Anderson kissed Elizabeth's cheek and then forehead. "She is making you your own elf."

Blaine squinted his eyebrows in confusion. "Why?"

This time Mrs. Anderson giggled and Elizabeth drifted into a peaceful slumber. "All respectable vampires have their own elf that they are to love and take care of." The dark haired vampire kissed the elf's sleeping forehead. "Lizzie used to be your father's elf, now she is our elf. You're a growing boy, Blaine. One day you're going to want and need your own elf." Mrs. Anderson brushed some of Elizabeth's blond hair behind her pointy ears. "Do you think you can handle the responsibility of owning your own elf?"

The young boy playfully rolled onto his stomach and watched the sleeping elf. Blaine never questioned the existence of Elizabeth. Like his mother and father, Elizabeth has always been there. She did not read him bedtime stories or play games with him, but she was always trailing behind one of his parent's shadows or sitting on one of their laps. Sometimes his father would be kissing Elizabeth or his mother. Elizabeth never care who was showing her affection, as long as she received some form of love and attention. At the same time, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson were never jealous of Elizabeth or of each other. If anything, Elizabeth was the glue holding everything together.

As far as Blaine knew, it was perfectly normal for his parents to take care of an elf. In Elizabeth's mind it was expected and standard for Mr. and Mrs. Anderson to feed from her and play bedroom games with her.

"Is the elf in there?" The dark haired boy placed his hand over the firm curvature on Elizabeth previously flat stomach.

"Yes, he is in there and he is looking forward to meeting you." Mother promised son.

Blaine continued to move closer and closer to the sleeping and pregnant elf. Soon he was leaning over her. "How did he get in there? Why doesn't he come out now?"

Mrs. Anderson resumed petting her elf. Either Mr. or Mrs. Anderson enjoyed the story of how Elizabeth became pregnant. Elizabeth was theirs and they did not like sharing her. However, after Blaine was born they realized that their son would need his own elf.

Ownership of an elf is not common, if anything it is a status symbol for the extremely wealthy and powerful. Mrs. Anderson always dreamt of owning an elf, but her family was poor and elves were expensive, not to include, contraband. The law enforcement of elf ownership was based on the power behind the vampire name. Anderson was a powerful name and no one dared to tell them what to do. Mr. Anderson's family adoptive Elizabeth after an elf family found themselves in debt to the Anderson's – Elizabeth was the payment.

From that day forth, Mr. Anderson began taking loving and gentle care of his elf. From the time Elizabeth was a child to now, Mr. Anderson kept Elizabeth in the safety of his estate and ignorant of the unglamorous history between vampires and elves. Elizabeth learned what Mr. Anderson wanted her to learn. She was taught that sleeping without clothing is normal. That she needs help with eating, bathing and exercise. Because Elizabeth was always happy and comfortable, she did not see reason to complain or protest when her master welcomed Mrs. Anderson into their bed or when a male elf was instructed to pregnant her.

"He is still too shy to come out. The bigger Lizzie's stomach gets then the less shy your elf will be."

Blaine smiled and lowered his head to Elizabeth's stomach. "It's okay. You can come out now. I promise that I will take good care of you, just like how my mommy and daddy take care of your mommy." The sleeping women shifted and Blaine stopped talking. "You will be _my_ elf. I won't allow anyone to be mean to you. I may never let you out of my sight – and you will never want to leave me." Mrs. Anderson smiled at the display her son was giving. "Mommy, how can my elf be so small? Will he keep changing like me?"

"Yes, just only for a while. He, like you, will keep growing and developing until he is twenty, then he will stop changing. You will keep changing until you are twenty-five. After that, the two of you will have forever to be together."

Blaine smiled with understanding. "Do you hear that?" Blaine kissed Elizabeth stomach and whispered. "You will be mine forever."

…

"Let me help," Blaine shouted over the running water in the bathtub. "I want to help! He needs my help!"

"You are helping." Mrs. Anderson whispered into her son's ear. "You're keeping him entertained. See," the older vampire gently splashed some water onto Kurt's clubby naked legs. A loud and hyper giggled erupted from the three year old.

Elizabeth kept quiet and resumed cleaning his son. The similarities between two elves were uncanny. They both had the same sandy colored hair, pale skin and pointed ears. Kurt, just like his mother, was self-reserved and gentle hearted.

"No! He needs me more!" The eight year old boy wriggled out of his mother's arms and crawled next to the bathtub. "Hi Kurt, let me help." Blaine grabbed the sponge out of Elizabeth's hand and began cleaning Kurt's shoulders. "See, I can clean you up better than her." Mrs. Anderson loudly cleared her throat, but the dark haired boy pretended that he did not hear her. "Where did your ducky go?"

Blaine stopped scrubbing the pale shoulder and surveyed the bath water for the toy of interest. Kurt mimicked Blaine's action in searching for the missing toy. "Oh here it is! It was on the floor!" Blaine retrieved the toy from the floor and presented the duck to the elf as if was a magic trick.

Kurt applauded and kicked his legs upward, causing water to splash in multiple directions. "That's my ducky!"

An unadulterated smile bloomed over the older boy's face. "And you are mine. Can you say that to me?" The pale boy with sandy colored hair playfully shook his head and offered a mischievous smile. "Oh really," Blaine stood up and smirked, "I bet that if I walk out of this bathroom, then you will be calling back for me in less than fifteen seconds."

Kurt was too busy watching Blaine to notice Elizabeth grabbed the bottle of shampoo and began massaging small amounts into his hair. "You're not going to go."

The older boy accepted the challenge. "Tell me that you're mine and that you need me. Otherwise, I'm going."

Mrs. Anderson remained quiet the entire time and kept a critical eye on her son's performance. It was important that Blaine forms a strong relationship with his elf. Elves tend to be strong and independent individuals, however if trained early and thoroughly, then an elf can become lovely and delicious pets.

"You better listen to him." Mrs. Anderson warned and stopped slashing water on Kurt.

Blue eyes remained watching Blaine with critical fear. "Where are you going?" Then eight year old boy smirked and opened the bathroom door. "Blaine, where are you going?" Kurt fought to stand up and chase after the younger vampire, but Elizabeth held him in place. "Blaine, come back!" Kurt shouted to the empty threshold. "Where did Blaine go?" The younger boy asked his mother and Mrs. Anderson.

Mrs. Anderson could practically hear Blaine's smiling on the other side of the wall. "I think he is waiting for you to say something."

"Close your eyes, sweetie," Elizabeth order. "I need to rinse your hair and I don't want to get any soap in your eyes."

"But…" the young boy cried, "Blaine always holds my hand when you pour water over me." Elizabeth resumed massaging Kurt's hair after Mrs. Anderson gave her a look telling her to remain silent. "Blaine, come back!" The older boy did not return. "Mommy, why won't he come back to me? Is he mad at me?"

Elizabeth carefully watched Mrs. Anderson for a suggestion on what to say, but Mrs. Anderson spoke first. "Kurt, I believe that Blaine thinks you don't need him." Kurt hunched his tiny shoulders and played with the water between his chubby legs. "Do _you _need Blaine?"

"Blaine always holds my hand when mommy washes my hair. Blaine sings me lullabies until I fall asleep. Blaine cuts up my food." Disheartening silence prevailed in the child's elf mind. "I need Blaine. Please, mommy can I have Blaine back?"

Elizabeth smiled and Mrs. Anderson interjected. "Of course, call out for him."

"Blaine!" Kurt loudly shouted even though Blaine was not far away and his hearing was immaculate. "I need you and I want you back!"

Less than five second passed before the short black haired boy strutted from behind the wall. A smart aleck expression lay perfectly in place on Blaine's face. "I did not hear you. Could you say that again?"

"Look mommy, Blaine's back." Kurt cheered.

"Close your eyes. I need to rinse your hair now."

"Okay," Kurt held out his hand for Blaine.

Blaine quickly and tightly held onto the soft hand. "Close your eyes, Kurt. We don't want to get soap in your eyes. I'm sure you remember how your eyes stung the last time you didn't close your eyes." The three year old exaggeratedly closed his eyes and lifted his head upward.

Blaine silently watched as the warm water rolled down his little elf. Kurt reminded Blaine of Elizabeth. They were both pretty, but Blaine knew that Kurt would be prettier, taller and more graceful. Blaine could only imagine how Kurt's blood would taste. If Elizabeth's blood was tasty, then Kurt's must be delicious. Ever since Kurt was born Blaine wanted to sample the warm liquid streaming through his little elf's veins, however his parents and Elizabeth protested the suggestion. It was decided that Blaine would start feeding from his elf when Kurt turned sixteen.

"You can open your eyes now." Blaine informed when Elizabeth was finished washing his hair.

Happy blue eyes opened and stared up at hazel eyes. "Thank you Blaine for coming back." Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt's pointy ears. "I need you and I like being around you."

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around her son and helped him stand up. In perfect fluidity Blaine grabbed a plush green towel off the rack. "Let me help you get dry."

"Lizzie," Mrs. Anderson pulled her elf away from their children. "I don't want to work you too hard. Let Blaine take care of Kurt." Elizabeth regrettable agreed and rested into the vampires embrace. She was tired and she also enjoyed watching Blaine take care of her son.

"Lift your arms up," Blaine instructed. "Good boy. You get to wear your frog pajamas tonight." Kurt giggled and wiggled into the shirt that Blaine was helping him into. "Now step into the legging."'

Once Kurt was dressed and comfortable he wrapped his arms around Blaine. "I love being yours."

Blaine returned the hugs, "And I love having you mine."

…

Fourteen years later

"I will never get over how good you taste," Blaine muttered against Kurt's skin and bit down on an unmarked section on the pale skin. "You are so good and you are completely mine."

Kurt happily stretched his neck to allow Blaine better access to his exposed flesh. "It feels good to be yours. _Oh_…" The elf wrapped his pale legs higher around the olive tone back. "Please, don't stop now."

The vampire happily obliged to the order his elf's moaned in between his thrusting and the mixing of their sweat. Blaine retracted his fangs and licked the blood seeping from the punctured skin. "You have always been my clingy little monkey." A soft giggle vibrated beneath the vampire. "You know it's true."

The elf's long and slim arms wrapped around the vampire's neck and Kurt lifted his hips into a more desirable position. "I've never heard you complain before."

"And you never will hear me complain," Blaine hotly whispered into Kurt's ear, "Because I love my clingy little monkey." To prove his point, Blaine licked and teased Kurt's pointy ears. Similar to every time Blaine's tongue played with the elf's ultra-sensitive ear, Kurt loudly and embarrassingly screamed with pleasure and excitement. "You better tune it down my love," the vampire slowed down his thrusting in better efforts to capture his elf's attention.

It took the elf's dilated pupils and parted lips a moment to understand that the vampire was slowing down his motions. "Why are you stopping?"

Blaine smiled and covered his lips over the elf's panting breathes. Now that Kurt's pleasurable screams were masked under the vampire's tongue, Blaine speed up his thrusting.

Still hungry and wanting for the sweet taste of blood laced with lust, Blaine trailed his lips away from Kurt's mouth and kissed down to a sensitive spot on the elf's neck. "Are you getting close?"

"Muhum."

In place of responding with his words, the vampire anchored his teeth into the pale flesh and lifted Kurt's hips into the new ideal position. It did not take a long time for the elf to release himself from under the controlling nature of his master. Blaine did not immediately release himself after Kurt. Instead the vampire breathed in the sedative scent that was radiating off his fair skin beauty.

It was not until the grandfather clock signed that it was nine before Blaine released himself into his warm elf. "I just love the way you smell, taste, and feel. I love the way you look and sound when you engulf me."

Kurt lazily turned his head towards Blaine. Blaine took the fleeting moment to admire the numerous lover marks on the elf's neck. "I love you too."

"Good," Blaine pecked a cheerful kiss on Kurt's button nose. "We better get ready for the party. We can't keep everyone waiting." With regrettable and slow easement, Blaine pulled himself entirely out of Kurt. "Can you remember the last time we were late for a party? I'm pretty sure my father is still mad at me."

The vampire proudly walked towards their wardrobes and grabbed each of them an outfit. He selected himself a fine black suit and Blaine choose a silk cream colored robe for Kurt.

"I still don't understand why he got so mad." Kurt sat up on the messy and wet sheets and shy wrapped his arms around his legs. "It is not like you had a choice. You were hungry and you needed to feed from me. We didn't do anything wrong."

"Stand up, please." The naked vampire helped Kurt into the silk robe. "If it wasn't an emergency, then I might understand your father's complaint, but you were _so_ hungry." Wide blue eyes emphasized his point, "I thought you were going to drink me all up or break me in half."

Blaine hid his smirk and turned Kurt around to tie to straps on the robe. In the simple truth, Blaine was not starving during the incident that Kurt was referring to. During this particular event, Kurt was sixteen and finally old enough to share his body and blood. Blaine on the other hand, was still too young to fully control his hunger and lust, and may have pushed Kurt farther than the elf should have gone. That is the true reason of why Mr. Anderson was upset.

However, Kurt did not need to know the whole truth. Blaine did not need to have sex with Kurt in order to feed from him, but Blaine did tell the elf that feeding without sex was painful. Kurt, who loved his master, would never wish such pain for the vampire. So, after that moment whenever Blaine realized he that he was growing hard, he would causational mentioned that he was hungry. In return, Kurt would strip himself of his clothes and presented his naked body on the bed or against a wall. Who was Blaine to decline such a generous invite?

Sometimes Blaine did feel bad about manipulating and tricking Kurt into doing favors for him. For example, Kurt believes that Blaine is literally unable to wake up without a morning blow job. However, every time shame starts to penetrate into the vampire's cold exterior, it is capsized by Kurt's innocent eyes and willingness to do whatever Blaine asks of him.

"I'm sorry, if I was a little too rough with you." The vampire partly lied. In all honestly he did regret the eagerness he inflicted on the virgin elf from the time before; however, the satisfaction that he gained from it and Kurt's forgiveness seemed to contradict that glimmer of regret.

The vampire finished securing the robe around the elf. "It wasn't your fault. If being rough benefits you, then you need to be rough on me." In Kurt's heart, Blaine would never be at fault for anything. "I only wish I could do more for you."

"Seat down," the vampire motioned for the elf to set on the bed. "You do everything I ask of you. You wake me up, you feed me and you do what I ask of you. You never leave the estate, you never defy me or my family, and most importantly you are completely and absolutely mine." The tall and graceful elf smiled and purred when Blaine kissed his ears. "Careful my love, you know that your purring makes me… _hungry_." Blaine may have said 'hungry' but he was referring to an entirely different emotion.

Kurt did not understand Blaine's dirty inside reference. "Are you still hungry? Do you need to feed some more? I'm no longer dizzy." Blaine said nothing, but he did not stop the elf when Kurt removed the silk robe that was carefully wrapped around him. "It is the least I can do for you."

The _hungry_ vampire watched the graceful elf dropped the clothing to the stone floor. Soon, the hazel color in Blaine's eyes was replaced with lust driven dilation.

Kurt bent and widened his legs on the bed. "Are you hungry?"

"Now that you mention it," the dark haired boy smirked and crawled between the pale legs that he calls home, "I've starving."

…

Three years later

"Shit Blaine!" Jeff shouted from the threshold. "How long have you had one? I thought we were friends?"

Nick uncrossed his arms and kissed his mates cheek. "I believe the correct thing to say is 'Happy Twenty-fifth' or 'you're twenty-five and you better like what you see.'"

"That's not what I meant." Jeff wrinkled his nose and rolled his eyes. "Can't you smell what Blaine is hiding?"

The older and brown haired vampire heightened his senses. Once Nick opened his acceptance to the environment a sweet and honey sent penetrated into his nose. "Oh, shit Blaine." Nick slightly stumbled and leaned against the door frame. "What is the delicious smell? Can I please have some?"

Blaine angrily growled and scolded his hazel eyes. "What are you doing here? We agreed to meet in town." Jeff laughed and tried to sneak around Blaine, but the dark haired vampire was strong enough to block his two older vampire friends from coming in. "I've never invited you over."

"Yes, a fact that I always found insulting and weird. Now that we know you have a delectable elf, it is only fitting that we celebrate the occasion for someone who will forever be twenty-five. Happy birthday, Blaine," Jeff finished and wrapped his arms around Blaine with brotherly affection.

Nick waited until Jeff released himself from Blaine. "Happy twenty-fifth and I hope that you are happy with the body that you have, because you are going to be stuck with it for a _very_ long time."

Blaine did not care for the nonsense that his friends were displaying. Sure, Jeff and Nick were his friends and yes it was common for wealthy vampires to showcase their rare breed elves, but that did not necessarily include Blaine. The dark haired vampire had put a lot of work in keeping Kurt's existence a secret. Every time Kurt met someone new, then a piece of the elf's innocence was forever lost. Blaine did not want new people filling Kurt's mind with new thoughts and ideas. Kurt was perfect and Blaine did not want to change that.

"Thank you Nick," Blaine grumbled. "Jeff, if you ever referrer to my elf as 'delectable' again, then so be it, because I don't care the consequences." The blond haired boy hesitantly laughed. "You may be two-hundred years old, but I have elf blood in me. I think we all know which one of us is stronger."

Jeff and Nick exchanged nervously glances at each other. The unspoken question lingered between them. What had happened to their vampire friend's calm and easy-going nature?

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I won't talk that way about your elf again." Jeff forfeited his joke and intentions. "I didn't mean to actually offend you." Hazel eyes remained on the nervous blond. "I've always wanted to taste an elf. Whenever I smell one, I get a little crazy. If you don't want me to meet him, then…"

The dark haired boy interrupted. "You are not going to met him. You can try, but you won't succeed. He is _my_ elf. I am the only one who will ever get to feed from him. I am the only one who will ever touch him intimately." Blaine could have kept talking, but he made his point. Kurt was his and his alone.

There is a reason why Blaine keeps Kurt locked in their bedroom – he does not want Kurt to realize that he has other options in life. Other than his words, there is honestly not a great and powerful force keeping the elf and vampire together.

"We're sorry, Blaine. I will never mention him again. Can we still go and celebrate your birthday now? You are finally done growing. This should be a happy day, not an angry day." Jeff tried to lighten the tension. "Someone told me that Sebastian is coming," the blond winked, "And he was able to round up some drunk and loose humans who want to party with us."

"Shit," Blaine shouted, "Why is Sebastian coming? You know I hate that guy. He is nothing more than a weasel with cheap pickup lines."

Nick cleared his throat and desperately tried to find peace to unite his friend and mate. "Oh, I didn't realize that Sebastian was that awful. He always seemed nice to me."

Blaine rolled his eyes. He no longer wanted to go and celebrate this birthday. Why did he need to hook up with other vampires or drink cheap human's blood, when he had a perfect and doting elf waiting for him in his bedroom?

"I'm sure Sebastian is nice to every warm hole that he finds enticing."

Jeff laughed. "Do you really think that way?" Blaine gave Jeff an irritated stare which openly questioned their friendship. "Sure, Sebastian may have been the town whore for the past hundred years, but I really think he fancies you. It must be true love, because he doesn't even know you have an elf in your bed." Time temporarily stopped for Blaine and Nick, but Jeff did not realize the increase in tension. "When Nick and I finally became mates I was secretly hoping that he was hiding an elf from me. I'm jealous of all vampires whose mates come with an elf. In all honesty your mother is so lucky to have mated with your father, and whoever you mate with will also be extremely lucky."

While Jeff was babbling about vampires sharing their elves, the foul and disturbing imagine of Sebastian thrusting into Kurt and drinking the divine elfish blood plagued Blaine's mind. It was the idea of Kurt moaning under the influence of Sebastian's dirty words and sinister smirk which snapped Blaine back to reality.

"If Sebastian ever lays one of his filthy fingers on my Kurt, then he will no longer have a finger or a fifth appendage to touch with!" Hazel eyes turned an angry reddish color and his short height seemed to have grown. "Nick," Blaine warned, but his eyes stayed focused on Jeff. "I suggest you get your mate out of my sight. I'm struggling with my control right now."

The brown haired vampire quickly grabbed his mates hand and hid Jeff behind his back. "I'm sorry, Blaine. You know Jeff. He never knows when to shut up. Let's not ruin your birthday. Why don't you come with us and we can all go to the bar together. We can even disinvite Sebastian." Nick added in an attempt to restore peace.

The peace offering was declined, "Maybe tomorrow. All this talk of elves reminds me." Before Blaine left Kurt to go to his party he warned the elf that he would be hungry when he came back home. "I have a naked elf in my bed that is waiting for me. Right now, Kurt is who I want to spend my birthday with." The angry vampire was not beneath slamming the door against his friends.

…

Blaine was not angry at Kurt. To be honest, Blaine did not know if it was possible for him to get mad that the beautiful elf. Having all said that, Blaine was still very angry. How dare someone suggest that he share Kurt? Yes, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson shared Elizabeth; but in Blaine's mind that was entirely different. He and Kurt grew up together and Blaine spent over half of his life taking care of the gentle elf. For Blaine to share Kurt would be a betrayal of his love and Kurt's trust.

The door to Blaine and Kurt's door burst open with enraged vampire force.

"Blaine, what are you doing back so early?" Kurt tossed the picture book he was looking at on the table and raced towards his master. "Are you sick, upset, or hungry?

The vampire opened his arms and accepted the elf into his arms. Kurt belonged in his arms and no one else's. "Kurt, who do you belong to?"

"You," the pale elf answered the same question that he had been asked every day for the past twenty years. "I belong to you, Mr. Blaine Anderson."

Blaine accepted the answer, but was not satisfied by it. "Do you belong to anyone else?"

"No, I only belong to you." Kurt smiled and then kissed Blaine's nose, "Only you and no one else."

"Correct, you are mine and no one else's." Blaine released his hold on Kurt and stepped away. Kurt followed the motion by stepping towards the vampire – keeping their chests touching one another. "I will never get mate with another vampire. You are all that I need. Now," Blaine motioned for Kurt to stop following him. "I want you to undress and get on your hands and knees. Today is a good time to remind you who you belong to."

Kurt loosened the straps around his waist. "I just said that I belong to you."

"You have confessed your mind to me. I want to reclaim your body." The elf accepted the simple answer and opened his robe like a theater curtain reveals the stage. Instead of seeing a stage, hazel eyes were met with the pale and perfect naked body of an elf. "Beautiful, now on your hands and knees," the vampire order and began to remove his own clothes. "When was the last time I claimed you in this position?"

Kurt remained straight face and presented his nude back side up in the air. "I was sixteen. You told me that you were going to be rough on me, because that is how the claiming process works." A hint of pink spread across Kurt's pale cheeks, "Afterwards, I couldn't walk for a week. Is today going to be like that too?"

Blaine step out of his undergarments and approached his naked beauty. "No, last time I at least prepared you." The bed bent with the vampire's added weight, "And this time you won't be able to walk for three weeks." To prove his point, Blaine thrust his hips forward and his sex found its way into the warm embrace that only he would ever experience. A high pitch scream ripped from the elf. "Who do you belong to?"

"You," Kurt struggled to answer, "Always and forever!"

The vampire sped up his motions and reorder. "Say it again!"

And so began a long night.

The End

…

Endnotes: I hope this chapter wasn't too awful. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update soon. Thanks for reading and please be kind in your reviews.


End file.
